A Rough Life Made Better
by elita13
Summary: Hannah was abused for ten years till she ran away and four years later she encounters the Autobot leader in her forest home. Will she learn to adjust as his charge and member of Team Prime?
1. Prologue

A Rough Life Made Better

Prologue

Only Optimus and Hannah's POV

_Bumblebee Talking_

Hannah's POV

My full name is Hannah Rose Lee and I am fourteen years old, my home now is in the forests of Nevada because I never had anyone there who knew me nor is looking for me though. For the past ten years of my life my mother and father abused me when they got into a drunken rage and neglected me while my brother Seth got better treatment. I knew they only wanted boys, not girls I knew this is why they hurt me on a regular basis until I turned ten I ran away from that hell hole and knew I should never return there. I made my way to the forests and had been living there for a long time, even my teachers never knew about it because I enrolled in the school system myself, at least it is easy too. I manage to stay out of trouble because I don't want my real parents to find me in fear of getting hurt again. Somehow I knew something was going to change in my life, I don't know how or when it will ever happen in my fourteen year old life in the four years living in the forest where it was peaceful and the sounds of nature always put me to sleep. Then one night I heard an unusual sound, the sound of gears shifting and a strong powerful baritone voice muttering something about energon, I crept closer to the sound and hid in the bushes. What I saw frightened me, the creature was tall, with blue and red colors as its paint job, had tires near its feet, a broad chest and shining blue eyes. The huge size was what scared me the most but I knew I had to stay hidden and was careful to not make a sound as the metal leviathan continued to walk toward my hiding place. I froze knowing how close it was to me, I was scared out of my mind and then it turned to where I was, "I know you are here little one. I won't hurt you.", called the giant with a tender voice. I didn't emerge because I was scared of the giant, I felt very small compared to it "please little one come out. I didn't mean to frighten you.," came the giant's soft voice again. I finally decided to come out of hiding because his voice convinced me the leviathan wasn't going to hurt me, I slowly came out of hiding as the giant knelt down to get a better look at me.

Optimus Prime's POV

I decided to go on patrol for decepticons when I found an energon deposit on my radar as I approached a forest and I thought as soon as I got deeper in the forest I started to get warmer to the source when I heard a tiny sound. Slowly I walked to the source figuring it was a small organic that lived in the forest, but I decided to turn my inferred on and to my surprise the heat signature was human, a youngling is my best guess by the size. "I know you are here little one. I won't hurt you." I said as gently as I could still the little one stayed where they were I knew the small human was afraid of me, "please little one come out. I didn't mean to frighten you." I said once again and sure enough the human came out of their hiding place. I noticed right away the small human was a femme but my thoughts were on what she was doing here, I got down on one knee to get a better look of the small being, "why are you out here alone little one?" I asked "I live out here.", replied the little human femme "Do you have a name little one." I ask, "Yes, my name is Hannah Lee.", said Hannah. "Hannah does anyone know you are even here?" I ask, "No, it's just me and I have lived here for four years." "Hannah it is not safe for you to be here alone and since I know you know of my existence I need you to come with me." I calmly replied. "Do you have a name." asked Hannah "My name is Optimus Prime, I am an automus robotic organism also known an autobot.

Hannah's POV

I hesitated over the offer but who knows Optimus seems rather nice for a big guy and if he wanted to hurt me he would have done so and I decided to go with him, didn't have anything to lose by doing so. "I guess I should go with you Optimus." I replied giving my response to his offer "Come with me Hannah and I will take you back to base." Optimus answered by transforming into a big rig, I gotta admit it was an awesome vehicle though, it was hard for me to get into him though since the truck was so big and I was a tiny girl. With his help I was able to get into his vehicle form and soon he took me back to where he was staying, soon we reached his destination and I felt scared about running into the huge boulder in Optimus' path. To my surprise it opened to reveal a long tunnel and into a huge room, I then spied a large red and white bot, a yellow one with black parts of paint on him, a smaller blue bot, a red bot with horns on his head and a hulking green bot. Optimus transformed around me and before I knew it I was in his hand, "Optimus, what are doing with that human?", asked the red and white bot "She saw me Ratchet and I felt the presence of a decipticon, I couldn't leave her out there." Optimus replied as he set me down on the catwalk. The yellow one looked at me, "Prime knows best Ratchet and besides Bee seems to like her.", agreed the blue one. I just stayed silent not looking at any of the bots "I think she's cute Arcee and bedsides she seems scared. "Hey kid.", said the red bot with the horns my name is Cliffjumper, the yellow autobot is Bumblebee, the smaller femme is Arcee my partner, the big green guy is Bulkhead and the white and red one is Ratchet out medic.", Cliffjumper said to me. I look up at him in the eyes but Ratchet was giving me a look and I turned away from his gaze then Optimus walked up to me, picked me up and set me on his shoulder. "She seems rather quiet Prime.", noted Arcee and Bee feels like he found someone like him, mute.

Optimus POV

I noticed how silent Hannah was and figured she was just adjusting to her new life with me and my autobots although I rubbed her back with a finger to reassure her we were not going to hurt her, "Hannah can you tell us why you lived out in the forest and please little one I can sense your discomfort." I said gently to her and then she finally cracked and told me on how her creators abused her while her brother got better treatment than she ever got, I was going to assign Cliffjumper as her guardian but I wanted to be hers. I felt that the small human needed me since she knew me the longest and when she finished why she was living in the forest alone Ratchet looked angrier than I had ever seen him, Cliffjumper, Arcee and Bulkhead had disgusted looks on their face plates and Bumblebee had a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Hannah I will be your guardian and I promise I will protect you little one." I gently murmured as I held her in my hand. "We will protect her"., declared Cliffjumper "yeah and we will have a lot of fun too.", responded Bulkhead "Same here.", replied Arcee, _"Sure and I will not be the youngest cause it will be like having a little sibling" _answered Bumblebee. Ratchet didn't say anything other than deciding to go back to working on the ground bridge. I know Hannah will get used to being in the base and being around me and my autobots at some point, I think we need to let her settle in.


	2. Settling in and Confessions

Settling In and Confessions

Hannah's POV

I was not saying anything to my new family as Optimus thought but to tell you the truth I am scared of them. I feel small compared to these beings and they know the type of life I had before I ran away and so many thoughts were in my head about the fact my own mother and father never cared about me. Optimus and the other autobots care about me like I was their youngling as they called me. Everyone knew about how much I loved my long reddish- brown hair and my left eye is a sapphire blue while my right eye is an emerald green color, my science teacher told me it is a rare genetic trait which I love. Ratchet thought my eye traits were unusual, I figured it was because he had never seen them before and he scanned me to make sure I was alright. "Optimus what will Fowler say about her being here?", asked Cliffjumper "I told him everything and told him a meeting isn't necessary and he would like to imprison Hannah's creators and brother for their crimes against her.", murmured Optimus as he glanced at me. I didn't notice Prime walking to my place on the cat walk mostly cause I was looking at the floor when he rubbed my body again with his finger. "Please say something Hannah remember we will listen we are your new family now dear one. I know you have school on Monday from what Fowler told me." "Thank you Optimus." I reply. "Hannah I have a question about your eyes." Ratchet spoke up "why are they different shades? I have never seen this in humans before and you're the first one with this type of eyes." Ratchet then added. "It's a genetic trait, my science teacher said it was a rare one I never knew which side of my 'family' had the trait." I answered when an alarm went off and to be fair I hated that sound, it hurt my ears. "It's Fowler." Bulkhead said. "Optimus told him about you Hannah, don't worry he isn't here to take you away from here." Arcee reassured me.

Optimus POV

"_Fowler just wants to talk to Hannah right? At least he isn't going to take Hannah away she seems to understand me."_, chirped Bumblebee. "Bumblebee he just wants to talk to her and he will be gentle with her knowing what past she has had." I replied as I gently picked up Hannah and setting her near the door Fowler will be opening soon. On cue Fowler appears and tells my bots except myself and Ratchet so the three of us can get Hannah to open up and I know Fowler won't force Hannah to leave since she needs us to protect and care for her. "Hannah Lee, I am special agent William Fowler and I understand Prime found you in the forest. Am I correct so far?" he asked "yes sir." answered Hannah in a shy tone "now Hannah I would like to arrest your parents and brother for their part of the abuse you went through and I am recording this session with you. Remember anything you say will be given as evidence. You understand don't you Hannah." He finished, "yes and I will tell you everything. The abuse started when I was two months old, 'dad' put his cigarettes out on me. 'Mom' would burn me with coals, both of them only let me eat scraps, hit, punch me and kick me along with my brother Seth." Hannah explained as she tried to hold back the tears of the pain she went through. "They did these things to me because they didn't love, and want me they only wanted boys and not any girls." Hannah continued as she started to weep and Fowler thought it was enough and stopped the session after Hannah gave him her verbal version of events. "Prime, Hannah's testimony will be recorded and I thought we should spare her from facing her parents and brother after those four years of living in the wilderness alone. I will let her stay since it seems she needs you." Fowler said as he started to leave the base while I held Hannah close to my chest calming her down after breaking down and telling me, Ratchet and Fowler everything. A room for her needed to be made for her but I decided to share my quarters with her for the time being as I rubbed her tiny body gently with my thumb as we walked out of the control room.

Hannah's POV

I cried even when Optimus took me into his quarters and he was trying to comfort me. As far I was concerned Optimus was the father I needed to care about me and protect me, he really seemed to even care and protect me even if he was a giant alien robot. My cries began to die down as Optimus continued to comfort me after opening up to the events from the ten years I lived in hell and how my own parents didn't give a crap about me. Now I have a new family now, a family who cares about me and since Ratchet is a bit gruff I know he cares about me and I like to watch him work while Optimus and the other bots go on missions to deal with energon and decipticon activity. "Thanks Optimus." I said as I calmed down "You needed to do this Hannah and your words are just what Fowler needed Hannah. He will be by latter with new clothing and items a child like you needs and wants. Now Hannah I will be out on missions and you can't come along because it is too dangerous and I just want you to be safe. Understood?" Optimus told me "I understand Optimus and I won't bug Ratchet while he's working." I answer him. Slowly I find sleep catching up to me and I begin to fall asleep thinking about how I will adjust to me new family and home. I feel better as I descend into sleep and my dreamscape, I have to admit even if I am sleeping on a cot it is better than sleeping on the ground or in a cave in the wild, in Optimus' room I felt safe and his mighty aura soothed me further into a dream-like state.

Optimus POV

I stayed with Hannah until I knew she was sound asleep and I thought she looked like a sweet small thing when she was sound asleep and at least I can rest knowing she is safe from those who harmed her I leave my quarters knowing Hannah can sleep in peace. "So how did it go Prime?", asked Arcee "Hannah's creators and brother will be locked up from what Fowler told me." I answer "So she will stay with us?" asked Cliffjumper "yes, she is staying with us and I will be her guardian." I answer. "Optimus are you sure? You're our leader." Ratchet said. "I can handle guardianship Ratchet and besides I have known her the longest and she seems to need me." I replied to my medical officer and old friend. "Well at least Hannah can rest easy knowing she is safe with us and for a human youngling her age she seems rather calm and observant cause she was watching Ratchet work the whole time." Bulkhead put in. "She was?" Ratchet said sounding surprised "well maybe I can ask and see if she is interested in learning about the basics then." He then added sounding rather exited. "Another time old friend right now she is recharging and we should do so as well." I told them. "_I'm glad she can stay because she needs us and seemed interested about Cybertron when I was talking to Bulkhead and Arcee. At least she isn't going to face that horrible family unit of hers again." _Bumblebee then chirped as he walked into his quarters.I walked into mine and lay one my birth and glanced at Hannah's tiny body recharging before I went into recharge. I know Hannah feels small compared to me and the others, but her voice was great enough to alert the human authorities about her past and what pain and suffering she went through in her early sparkling and youngling years. To me she is like my youngling just like Bumblebee and in Earth years my scout and charge are nearly the same age, I know Hannah will open up as she gets to know us. As I recharge I think about her meeting her alone in the forest and how she was able to conceal the matter. I can rest knowing I can keep her safe from the decepticons, especially Megatron if he returns which I hope will never happen. Now one of my priorities is to keep Hannah safe from harm and since she understands what I talked about with her, I feel she should be easy and when she goes to school I will have an autobot waiting outside for her to take her back to base when school is over. Fowler will by around again to get her something's for her room in the base and he assures me she won't face her parental units again because her statements were recorded and she will spend her life with me and my autobots.


	3. Being Around the Family Part One

Being Around the Family Part One

Optimus' POV

I awoke from my slumber, as I opened my optics I noticed Hannah was still sound asleep on her berth and I decided to let her sleep after all she had a rough night after telling us everything. I walked out of my quarters and into the control room and waited for the others to emerge from their quarters so we can continue to monitor for decepticon activity and energon. I am aware Fowler will be coming by later with items for Hannah's quarters so she won't have to remain with me while she is under my protection, I was stunned when I learned about her sad past. As her guardian I swore to protect her with my spark, a small child like her should be happy and well cared for I thought as I continued to wait for the others as they arrive in the control room. "_Is Hannah still asleep Optimus? "_asked Bumblebee "Yes and let her rest she needs it. Autobots I will allow you to for energon and patrol, but Bumblebee you remain and wait for Fowler to arrive so you can help Hannah arrange her quarters." I order Bumblebee. _"Yes sir."_, replied Bumblebee as the rest of us went inside the ground bridge. I only hope Hannah won't feel frightened being in the base without me being present but she needs to learn to get used to the rest of my other autobots, I thought Bumblebee was a better option since he and Hannah are nearly the same age in Earth years. _"I'll be gentle with her Prime." _Bumblebee chirped.

Hannah's POV

I awoke and didn't know where I was until it came back to me about last night's events and noticed Optimus was gone so I changed out of my clothes and into clean ones Fowler gave me. At least there was a ladder near the stone slab Optimus placed my near my cot, I figured he went out for a while since he told me he is a leader and would be tied up a bit. I climbed down the ladder and walked out of his room and heard to alarm again, "God it's irritating." I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallway and into the control room of the base Optimus called home, it works for me. As I walked in the room I spotted Bumblebee, I hesitated before he chirped _"Prime went out on patrol for cons and possibly energon. He told me Fowler was coming over to get some items for you quarters but at least we can get know each other."_ I thought about it and came a little closer to him because I figured my guardian put him up to this so I thought I could make an effort to adjust to my new life and family since Optimus was kind to me. I thought about Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet and Bumblebee, I figured Optimus would have one of his own stay behind while I got used to them one at a time, a good idea cause I thought I would get overwhelmed with all six in the room. I was lost in thought until Bumblebee and Fowler snapped me out of my thoughts, "Hey Hannah we got items for your new room and I did find one in the ex-military base which should suit you, now let's get your room set out okay kid." Fowler said. "Alright then." I replied back as the three of us carried the items such as the mattress, linens, bath items, clothing, TV, PS3, some games, etc.

Three Hours Later

Optimus' POV

Bumblebee called me and informed me Hannah's personal quarters have been arranged and she even moved the hospital cot back where it was for Ratchet. We found nothing but small amounts of energon in different parts of the world but I hope Hannah is getting along with Bumblebee rather nicely and I do pray she has been able to put her past behind her. Fowler informed me her creators and bother are going through a hearing, if those three are convicted the creators will be charged with abuse, neglect, child endangerment and attempted murder, her brother is being charged with accessory to the abuse and attempted murder for his part in her terrible past life. I had asked my autobots to not speak of the matter until Fowler told me if they are going to be locked up for a long time and they will never be allowed to see my little charge again. I decided to call the others and tell them we are heading back to base and I just hope Hannah is getting better acclimated to her new home and family unit but Fowler told me this is going to take time and not to rush it.

Hannah's POV

Bumblebee told me Optimus and the others would be arriving soon and I watched as he operated the controls to what he called a "ground bridge" and I learned how the mechanisms worked and soon an emerald green light appeared . I watched as the Autobots walked into the base from the green light and observed Bee as he turned it off, I was always interested in science but then again I am doing well in school with straight A's since I do the homework with bitching about it, I mean it's just some problems, readings and essay's I am not reviewing a town nor typing a five-hundred page essay; martyrs. _ "You know Ratchet knows you're interested in understanding how cybertronian technology works. Bulkhead saw you watching Ratchet."_ Bumblebee warbled as Ratchet walked in. "I am aware of you interests in our technology Hannah. How about when we're alone I can show you the basics?" Ratchet said as he walked up to me. "Sure." I reply. Odd I thought Ratchet would give me a rough time, from what Bumblebee said he can have a gruff attitude sometimes but I guess I just don't know him too well and the other way around with the others. "Hannah, did you get your room set up?" Optimus asked "Yes." I reply and Bee told him how he got into my shell by understanding why I liked being in school and the fact that I took in interest in learning how the ground bridge worked since I was wondering how it worked and how to deal with issues that tend to appear. I guess Prime's efforts to understand me a better detail worked and to help me get used to being around the other Autobots as my new family. I wonder who's going to be next.


	4. Day With Ratchet the Hatchet

Day With Ratchet the Hatchet

Hannah's POV

Today was Sunday and Optimus told me he needed to get me registered for school and the nearest one was Jasper High before he took me there Fowler gave him my school records from where I enrolled on my own before he found me. As we parked in front of the building and I wasn't scarred since I have Optimus behind me with his holoform engaged; he was a man in his late thirties or early forties, black hair with sideburns and a mustache, wore a red and blue leather jacket, jeans and wore dog tags with the autobot symbol engraved on them. His holoform was six foot ten, so he did make a rather intimidating figure but I know better to be afraid of him since he is posing as my father, to me he is my father besides he cared about me and loved me like his own. In the office the receptionist was a little bit scarred of him but Optimus still filled out the paper work and got my list of school items I was going to need. I didn't mind school because in the past school was my only safe place and other places I could go to feel safe but now I have a home to go to where I am loved, even if Optimus is from another world he and his team care about me. "Hannah", he called snapping me out of my thoughts, "We need to get you these items you will need for school and Hannah I will have an autobot pick you up when your classes let out." Optimus added so I would know what was going to happen on Monday. "I figured as much Prime, and I can't thank you and your team enough. I mean if you hadn't found me I don't know where I would be right now." I replied. We stopped at a superstore we got what we needed for school and I tend to look forward to starting but I have been getting some education about Cybertron from Ratchet since he is the oldest the oldest one on the team. I had to respect Ratchet and not talk back to him because Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead warned me not to because they had warned me about his wrench set he tends to throw at bots when pissed off. In all honesty I wonder who Prime is going to leave me alone with tomorrow.

Optimus' POV

We got what we needed for Hannah so she can be prepared for her new school and I hope she can interact with other human younglings her age but Fowler warned me how hesitant she might be after living in that forest and the abuse she suffered from at the hands of her creators and brother. I decided to leave Ratchet with Hannah since she needs to get used to the other Autobots, she already had some time with Bumblebee. I thought my long time old friend but I decided to surprise Hannah so she can learn to get used to him and I am aware of what Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead gave her warnings about his temper so I did find the source of her wariness towards Ratchet. "Hannah, I will have five out of my six Autobots go out on energon search missions and possible Decepticon patrol. I will be leaving you alone with one of my own because I need you to get used to being around them and Fowler did recommend having one on one interaction." I informed her. "I know Optimus, Fowler told me too when we were getting my room set up and he even brought me more books for me to read big guy. This idea is working because I am getting used to you and the others.", she replied to me so she knew that I am now aware that she knows, in order to get used to her new family. So far with her last family her creators are still denying they ever hurt her and that she ran away because she was acting like a brat, luckily for her me and the other Autobots and the prosecutors' are not buying their filthy lies because they know it is not true. Her brother on the other hand is laughing about it and I read about this behavior and know he is a sadist. "Hannah I will inform you that your creators have been trying to lie their way out of getting the punishments for harming you and your brother is just thinking this is a joke. Fowler told me over my comlink and I feel that you have a right to know what has been going on in the justice for you." I said to her, "I figured they would lie and Seth would laugh, he always laughed when I got abused but I hope he finds the sentence funny." Hannah responded as we arrive at the base.

Hannah's POV

Optimus transformed around me and as usual I ended up in his hand but then he set me down on the floor while I take my school stuff to my room and start to fill them with the lose leaf paper and label my binders with subjects. I did feel safe inside this former military base because in my fourteen year life I found more than someone who cared about me and respected me and doted on me like I was theirs since I was a baby. I was surprised and grateful Fowler got me a laptop I can use to play on and for school so I thought it would be helpful in keeping me posted on what the events are surrounding my so called family who thought it was a sick game to torture me but I think I need to put this behind me. Besides I have a new family that wants what's best for me in life and so far Optimus just wants me to get used to his team so I won't have to live in fear anymore and I know from him that I can trust all six of them, after all they did agree to take me in. As I got done with getting my stuff ready for school on Monday and since it is near the end of summer I can look forward to school and make an effort to be around other kids my own age. Optimus calls me out to the control room thus getting me out of my own thoughts, I turn out the light as I leave the room and walk over to the control room in the base, and my guess is he just wants to talk to me. As I walk into the room I come face to face with Prime and Ratchet "Hannah Ratchet needs to teach you how to use the ground bridge control in case he is with you and we need him as a medic.", gently tell me as he picks me up in his hand. "Now Hannah this smaller control I created for your size. This computer I modified is for typing in the location of where it is set and then you flip the switch and slide the bar right in the center." Ratchet explained as he demonstrated to me, "Do you understand how to do this Hannah?", he asked "Yes, I am getting the idea down Ratchet.", I replied. "That is what I like to hear out of you, I think you are a quick study young one." Ratchet replied with a pleased tone in his response, "now youngling it is time for you to go to bed I can tell you are starting to have trouble staying awake." Ratchet advised, I knew I had to listen to him or face the wrenches.

Optimus' POV

As I watch Hannah walk to her room I follow and watch her fall sound asleep and I was pleased on how well the little one is getting better when recharging without needing me to use my finger to rub her tiny body. I walk back to the control room to tell Ratchet what I who I need to stay with Hannah so she can get used to the rest of us titans, "Ratchet, I will need you to stay with Hannah for tomorrow and I feel that you need to get used to her too." I inform him. "Are you sure Optimus? I did teach Hannah how to use the ground bridge.", Ratchet answered to me. "Ratchet this is for Hannah's own good, after all we are raising her and taking care of her so she can learn to trust her own kind and ourselves. I thought she needed to get used to you since some of our own did tell her about your temper, try to prove it wrong old friend." I add to my answer to my old friend and trusted medic. "I understand Optimus, I won't be rough with her, but still her past did make me feel uneasy, after all medics like myself always have places in our sparks for both sparklings and younglings." Ratchet then added. "Alright let's get some rest old friend we do need it and don't frighten Hannah." I gently ordered Ratchet so he can get ready to interact with my youngling charge and she is getting used to me since she does seem to view me as her father and maybe I am a sire to her.

Hannah's POV

I know today is Sunday and I wonder who I am going to spend most of the day with, I kept thinking about it as I picked up my copy of _Fantastic Voyage _and _Fantastic Voyage II: Destination Brain_, and laptop and then took those items with me as I set foot in the control room. When I got up on the stairs I spotted Ratchet getting some equipment ready in his medical bay, for a while he didn't notice me so I got started on reading my on copy of _Fantastic Voyage_. Then I heard Bulkhead's heavy footsteps coming in, followed by Cliffjumper and I heard those two arguing about who would get to have some one on one time with me. I wasn't paying attention to the fuss mostly because I was to engrossed in my book to notice until I heard a loud clang, that's when I looked up just in time to watch Cliffjumper get beaned with a wrench. I looked in the direction to where the wrenches came from a saw a smug looking Ratchet, "wow those two were not kidding about that." I said to myself until Optimus came in and that's when Ratchet sent those two bots on their way with the others to their energon search and con hunting, guess it's just me and Ratchet. I went back to reading while Ratchet went back to work, to be fair now that I saw him living up to his name of "Ratchet the Hatchet" I began to feel a bit uneasy around him, until I felt him hovering over me, "what are you reading girl?", he asked with interest "_Fantastic Voyage__",_ I reply I then noticed his optics go white, "very interesting using methods like that for medical science and I must say that it does seem like you are interested in medical science." Ratchet responded. "I guess I should learn how to understand your cybertronian anatomy, I could help Optimus since he helped me." I responded after thinking about it. "Excellent, now how about you come with me and I can show you everything you would need including tools to use." Ratchet replied as he held out his large hand so I can step in it and he took me to the medical bay or as Bulkhead and Cliffjumper called it "The Hatchet's Lair. The lessons were on the tools, diagrams of mech and femme anatomy, how to tell if a femme is carrying, sparkling and youngling anatomy and other lessons, "Ratchet to interrupt two of your own call your medical bay 'the Hatchet's lair'." I said as he stopped for a moment to let the lessons he was giving me sink in. "Who was it?" he asked in a dangerous mood getting his wrenches ready, "Bulkhead and Cliffjumper." I answer "I like the lessons you're giving me though because I enjoy medical science and biology Ratchet." I say in an effort to calm him down, guess it's too late.

Optimus' POV

When we got back to base with plenty of energon on hand for Ratchet I saw Hannah sitting on his shoulder and Ratchet had two wrenches in his hands waiting for two of the others. As soon as Cliffjumper and Bulkhead entered Ratchet threw the wrenches at their helms, "'Hatchet's' Lair' huh", he responded with a dangerous tone, "Who told you that, old friend?" I asked as both Bulkhead and Cliffjumper rubbed their now dented helms, "My new young apprentice Optimus. Yes Hannah is interested and besides she is a quick study, she did well on her first quiz. Besides it is pleasant to have an assistant around and I'm glad she did well with me, even told me who keeps calling me 'The Hatchet'. "Traitor.", groaned Bulkhead "Hey he was willing to teach me since I watch him repair the equipment you two bots destroy on a regular basis and you didn't tell me I heard you say it". Hannah defended "Fair is fair" she added in a teasing manor. "That's my student, lesson one telling off a wrecker." Ratchet replied as he rubbed Hannah's little body with his finger. I am pleased that Hannah did so well with Ratchet and now I am considering who I should have her be around when she needs to get back from school tomorrow. "Hannah you have school and need to get out of recharge early youngling now time for you to clean up and recharge." Ratchet said with a pleased tone as he put Hannah down, she did as she was told. "Optimus I can't believe the youngling you found is improving around us, I mean normally most younglings try to avoid Ratchet." Arcee said amazed as I am with her progress. "Yeah and is turning into a student for Ratchet.", added Cliffjumper, "Might turn out like him too.", agreed Bulkhead, _"She does like living with us and for a fourteen year old she does enjoy learning about Cybertron and everything about it in a nutshell. Hannah did mention she did want to be a medic too and I guess she did seem very likely to get along better with Ratchet.", _Bumblebee then responded. I can't believe on how well my little charge is coming along in her progress and I had no idea she would want to be Ratchet's new protégé. Now she has school to look forward to and to observe her developing on her own.


	5. Friends and Enemies

Friends and Enemies

A thank you to my reviewers for keeping me going on this and high time for Con action.

Also a big thank you for WingedWolfAlari for giving me the ideas for this chapter

Hannah's POV

I woke up from the sound of Ratchet telling me I had to go to school today and he told me Bulkhead was going to take me to school and remain outside the school until school was out. Optimus probably put him up to this and since Ratchet told me he was a wrecker and the group he used to hang around with always went on missions no one else on Cybertron would take on, I'll have to ask about the cons. So far in the past few days Optimus has only given me the fact that they are dangerous and that's it, I thought I should ask another Autobot about what to watch out for if I ever encounter a Decepticon. I get dressed in a "No Whining" t-shirt and short blue jeans, I thought wearing that shirt will give my new teachers a laugh. When I walked into the main room Bulkhead is already there and the other Autobots waiting to see me off before spending the next eight hours, five times a week for school. "Ready kiddo?", asked Bulkhead, "Yes I am Bulkhead.", as I climbed inside his SUV form, "See you when I get out of school." I called.

Optimus' POV

"Aww.", whined Cliffjumper "when will I ever get to spend time with Hannah?", as he continued to whine "Cliff didn't you read her shirt it said 'no whining'.", Arcee pointed out smirking. I almost grinned about the matter but I will need to decide who Hannah will get taken to and from school in order to protect her from the Deceptions I did ask Bulkhead to tell her about them and why I didn't want to tell her about them, I didn't want to frighten my charge. I know Bulkhead will protect Hannah and maybe she will open up to him, after some time with Ratchet and Bumblebee she is starting to open up to me, the other Autobots, and Fowler. Fowler even told me some of General Bryce's men would like to meet her themselves, but I want Hannah to get used to the rest of the Autobots first before bringing her there myself. "Autobots we are to divide out and search for energon and any signs of Decepticon activity. Autobots transform and Roll out." I command, "Optimus should the rest of us leave the base alone? I mean Hannah and Bulkhead won't be back for a little while." Ratchet objected, "Ratchet eight Earth hours is nothing and I am positive Hannah will know how to work the bridge, she is your new protégé after all." I reply giving Ratchet enough reason not to worry, "I suppose so Optimus and Hannah did catch on when I showed her all the basics." Ratchet responded. We go through to spread out coordinates to search for energon and hopefully no Decepticons will be found.

Hannah's POV

We got to my new school in good time "thanks Bulkhead." I said to him before getting out of the SUV and enter the building to my homeroom and the day was just simple orientation and class syllabuses of what is going to happen. I did think about asking Bulkhead about the Decepticons since he does have a job of dealing with them and I can't get my guardian to tell me about them, maybe ask him about the Wrecker Unit he was in since the only detail Ratchet gave me were they enjoy breaking things. I thought I should just ask him when he is taking me back home, during the whole day people thought my shirt was amusing and found a group I fit in with, the geeks. "Hey Hannah so you think Vince is an absolute jerk?" my new friend Ash asked, "I don't know who that is so I am going to say yes." I answer, "he's the red-headed dude thinks he's so big because daddy owns a pricy car dealership." Krista informed me. "Well now that you mention that I think he was trying to flirt with me earlier and I already hate him. He knocked down someone one named Jack Darby and this morning I had to get a nine year olds lunch money back. I think Raf Esquivel was his name that got it stolen from." I replied so far I made four friends even if two of them go to the middle school, and two of them are three to five years younger than me but who cares I came here to get educated and make new friends.

Optimus' POV

I hope Hannah is adjusting to her new 'youth sector' or school as the humans call it, I do want what is best for her because I am her guardian and her adoptive father after all, I do think about how she views the rest of the family. With Bulkhead on curbside duty he has informed me she is adjusting well and has made four new human friends and her school should be coming to a close for today. "Optimus I am going back to base and Hannah told me she doesn't have any homework for today since it is the first day of school." Bulkhead called me. I just hope those two get back to base to safety and since I am aware of Hannah befriending a few other human younglings I will let Hannah spend time at their dwellings but she understands why she can't have them over at base. "Optimus this is Bulkhead I am pinned down and Hannah is hiding just like I instructed her too. Starscream and Soundwave are here too and I could use some backup Prime. I repeat I need back-up.!" Called Bulkhead. My spark sank, Hannah was in danger and she needs the rest of the Autobots to protect her.

Hannah's POV

When school let out I told my new friends I would see them tomorrow and I knew Bulkhead had told Optimus everything since he was watching me the whole time. When I got in I asked "Bulkhead what's a con and how come Prime never told me about them?", "Hannah Optimus didn't want to tell you because they are the worst kinds of Cybertronians we had to deal with for eons and he just wants to protect you in fact we all do." Bulkhead answered. "What are the Wrecker unit? Ratchet told me the unit you used to be in just did missions no Autobot would take and like to wreck things." I then ask. "Thought you would never ask, and yes we did go on missions and no we don't always like to wreck things kiddo." He replied back, at least I know how to watch out for cons since Bulkhead did give me images of what the most notorious ones looked like but Megatron is the a cybertronian I hope to never meet. Suddenly without warning a laser blast came out of nowhere fortunately Bulkhead dodged it and transformed, "Hannah run hid!" He yelled as he instructed me and I thought it was a great idea. Bulkhead told me to stay hidden because he warned me about Soundwave's talent for using other voices to draw enemies out so he can kill them. I couldn't do anything to help Bulkhead and then I hoped I heard Optimus' voice along with the other Autobots, "Ratchet find Hannah and get her to safety!" I heard him order but I took Bulkhead's advice and stayed hidden in a crevice the Decepticon's could get into. Then I felt a tingly feeling in my body and huge footsteps coming my way and to my relief it was only Ratchet, I came out of my hiding place and Ratchet transformed around me and quickly speed off. I knew I was safe, "I hope I don't have to go through this again Ratchet and I know Optimus is going to be fine but I guess Bulkhead is going to need repairs." I said "You got that right my youngling apprentice." , he answered.

Optimus' POV

After a two Earth hour fight I did manage to stall Ratchet some time to get Hannah to safety and I noticed Bumblebee and Cliffjumper getting the upper hand on Starscream, "Retreat Retreat!" , Starscream commanded and with that the Decepticons retreated away so now we can have Ratchet send in a groundbridge. "Roger that Optimus and I have the medical bay ready so I can use this time to have Hannah watch and learn." Ratchet responded and so far Bulkhead and Arcee need several repairs, Bulkhead has several dents and damaged his hand in grappling with Soundwave, Arcee just needs her tires replaced and her vehicle wings need to be repaired. When we arrive Bumblebee and I help our two injured bots into the medical bay where Ratchet is ready and standing by with Hannah on the platform ready to watch and learn. I thought I should witness how well Hannah learns from my old friend since he told me how interested Hannah is in Cybertronian anatomy and biology, "Now Hannah do you see what I am doing." Ratchet asks Hannah as he puts the dents out of Bulkheads armor, "Now this is how you repair and damaged hand so it will be good as new." He demonstrated as he welded Bulkhead's damaged finger back together, "Keep off of this hand for seven Earth days Bulkhead. "Okay Hannah when an Autobot is in their real form this is how you replace the damaged tires." Ratchet then demonstrated as he fixed Arcee's tires, "do you understand so far Hannah?" He asked, "Yes Ratchet.", responded Hannah, "Now to fix the damaged parts on the frame you take the pieces from the frame that were damaged and then use a strong welding setting and then reattach like so." Ratchet showed Hannah while repairing Arcee's damaged frame.

Hannah's POV

After a repair session lesson with Ratchet I noticed Optimus was watching the four of us as Ratchet showed more lessons in medical and mechanical basics of what to do. "Well you are a fast leaner aren't you Hannah." Optimus observed "Ratchet you did find a quick study old friend and Hannah it is late you do have school tomorrow, and had a frightening experience little one." I said as she descended the stairs and I knew he was right so I went to my quarters or room as I called it changed my cloths and passed out on the bed. Bulkhead was right about the cons but I just needed to see it to believe it for myself. I could only guess who Optimus is going to ask to still have one on one interactions with me, could be Arcee or Cliffjumper. I just hope I won't have to see those cons again but may not happen but still Optimus told me he will protect me from harm and I can trust him now that he saved me twice.


	6. How to Deal With a Jerk

How to Deal With a Jerk

Hannah's POV

As I wake up from the sound of Ratchet's voice, "Hannah get up it's time to go to school.", he called I knew I had to get my ass out of bed and get dressed. I decided to hope that whoever Optimus assigned to spend the day with me and keep their optics on me and I did feel safe since I know Optimus would never let anything happen to me. He knows I have been reading and watching to news about my parents and brother's trials, but so far I know the evidence and my recorded testimony were being both showed and displayed to the jury and defense. I just want this to be over and Optimus knows how I feel about this. I continued to think about it when I walked in the room, "Hannah I know what you're thinking and Fowler told me this abuse case is going to take a long time, but I assure I am here to talk to and so are the rest of the Autobots." Optimus said as I looked up at his face. "Arcee is going to be with you and she will keep you safe.", he added to reassure me. "Ready to go to school Hannah and Cliffjumper you'll get Hannah tomorrow so don't whine." Arcee said to be and preceded to scold Cliffjumper before he could protest. I noticed a driver and was almost taken back, "It's my hologram Hannah, her name is Saddie.", Arcee told me so I wouldn't be surprised but at least it was solid. As we drove to school I had to ask Arcee about holograms, "Hey Arcee do the other Autobots have holograms besides you and Optimus?" I ask, "They do Hannah, Ratchet thought about creating them so we could interact with you a little better. Optimus and the rest of us decided to have them in order to keep the suspicion down." Arcee answered me. When we arrive at school I get off of the motorcycle, "Don't worry Hannah Optimus and the rest of us are sure the cons won't attack us but you were with Bulkhead. Besides Hannah we are here to keep you safe and you did well on your part by keeping yourself hidden, but we are sure the Cons saw you. As long as you stay close to us you're safe ", Arcee said in order to tell me I will be alright.

Optimus' POV

I had to go to a meeting with Fowler and General Bryce about the matters of the Decepticon's activity, Decepticon attack, energon findings and how Hannah was adjusting around us, I sent Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper out on patrol and for energon, and had Ratchet at base just in case. "Good morning Prime.", Fowler greeted when I arrived at the gate letting me through as the soldiers opened the doors in order to allow my large frame to pass. When we arrived at in the meeting room I lower myself in a chair designed with my frame's height and weight in mind and we discuss the ambush on Bulkhead and Hannah. "General I assure you I did have Ratchet escort Hannah away as soon as he found her hiding place. She was shaken but unharmed, I was pleased she was safe." I calmly told him, "So she is adjusting well to you and team Prime, that's good." "How is she adjusting in school Prime?", Fowler asks. "She has already befriended four other human younglings and is really enjoying her youth sector Agent Fowler." I answer since Bulkhead told me after she watched Ratchet repair him. "I understand she is learning about Cybertronian lessons from Ratchet.", put in Bryce, "Yes and she is turning out to be an excellent student to him and she is a quick study." I reply and this does seem to impress both Fowler and Bryce, soon the meeting came to a close with Fowler and Bryce filled in about the events with Hannah. When the meeting was over I requested a groundbridge back to base so I can see Hannah coming back home from her lessons.

Hannah's POV

I enjoyed being at school aside from Vince, speaking of which, "Hey Hannah wanna go out with me on Friday. I promise it would be the time of your life.", he purred as he flirted with me "I would rather jump off a cliff than date you Vince. Besides I had to get the money you stole from Raf back again and I don't date jerks like you." I hiss as I turn him away once again because I really can't stand that guy. I walk away from him but still he persists "C'mon baby you know I am right for you.", he continues to flirt "Vince shut up Hannah said no and she already told you she doesn't want to date you.", Krista said as she intervened. I am just glad school is almost out and I still continued to ignore Vince knowing he was failing everything and yet the principal let him off easy due to his rich boy status and as soon as the bell rings I try to get to the doors to get to Arcee and Saddie. As I climb on Arcee I hold onto the hologram as we drive back home but I notice a car following us and I thought nothing of it until I turned around and saw Vince and one of his friends following us. Arcee senses it, "Hannah is something wrong?", asks Arcee, "It's Vince, he just won't leave me alone even after I said I wasn't going out with him.", I replied with frustration. "Let me pull over and have Saddie talk to him and after all no one is going to harass you.", she said coming to a stop to pull over. I watch as she gets the kickstand down and had Saddie walk over to Vince and his accomplice pulled over, "You leave Hannah alone Vince she already told you she isn't interested in you so do her a favor and leave her alone!", she yelled and they cringed and eased off. I hope they'll leave me alone afterwards because I know that if he does bother me again. As we get back on the route I told Arcee about school and my thought about my new family, "I look to Optimus as a father, Ratchet as a caring uncle, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee as my big brothers and you as a big sister Arcee." I said as we enter the base.

Optimus' POV

The Autobots heard everything on the frequency and I was pleased to learn Hannah viewed me as her father and as soon as she entered the base and got off Arcee I gently picked her up and held her in my hand. "We heard everything Hannah and I am pleased you have been adjusting well to me and the rest of my own little one." I said to her as she hugged what she could of my chest, "Big brothers huh?", Bulkhead and Cliffjumper said chipping in, _"A big brother, aww Hannah thank you."_, Bumblebee beeped and of course "An uncle, Optimus this human youngling has made so much progress in just a few days." Ratchet added when he walked in the room from his medical bay. I blush knowing they know how I look up to them as a new family and I felt warm all over knowing how I went from a child being unloved to a loved child. Optimus then put me down and asked to see and give my thoughts about the other Autobots' holograms so I could interact with them in a better manner and I still know how much General Bryce and his men want to meet me. I still think about it as I follow the six Autobots' down the hallway and into the bay to view the holograms for my new family.

I need ideas of what the other five Autobots' holograms I could use some ideas my followers and reviews.


	7. Holograms and Jerk Problem Solved

Holograms and Jerk Problem Solved

Thank you to all my followers and reviewers I love your comments

A big thank you to MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon and ForgetMyName2Day for holograms

Hannah's POV

As I followed the Autobots down the hallway to the medical bay I knew I was going to see their holograms and Arcee told me she would reveal what Saddie looked like without her motorcycle apparel on. "Please wait outside the medical bay and we will get ready for you Hannah.", instructed Ratchet as he and the other Autobots went inside the bay, and three minutes later he called me in and the holograms of the Autobots were in front of their vehicle forms. Bumblebee was a Caucasian sixteen year old guy, 5'11" with huge electric blues eyes, yellow t-shirt, super blonde hair and dark jeans. Ratchet was a white male in his forties, 6'4", grey hair with sideburns, red t-shirt, white lab coat, EMT jeans and a stethoscope around his neck. Bulkhead was 6'7", muscular male with dark tan skin, pale blue eyes, wearing a grey t-shirt, cameo army jeans, and dog tags with his name on one and the Autobot symbol on the other. Cliffjumper was a white male 6' 2" with brown hair, short beard, cerulean blue eyes, with a cowboy hat and wearing a dark red t-shirt, denim jacket and baggy work pants and sunglasses. Arcee's hologram was an Asian female 5'4" with dark brown hair with blue highlights, wearing black jeans and dark blue top with black motorcycle boots and electric blue eyes. "Wow these really suit you guys and Arcee.", I said when I had a look at their holograms because I knew they matched their personalities and Ratchet did spend most of his day getting them perfected. A hand clasped my shoulder and I looked and it was Optimus' hologram since his was a pretty tall man, Bulkhead and Ratchet were taller than most of the other three. "Ratchet and I thought this would make it easier to be around you when we take you to school and out of base Hannah. Hannah I know tomorrow is the end of school for this week so this means Cliffjumper will take you tomorrow.", Optimus informed me, "Now Hannah Cliffjumper may be a bit rough but I told him to be careful with you.", Arcee informed me when I walked up to his hologram. "Don't worry Arcee I won't and I hope she doesn't wear that 'no whining' shirt again.", he retorted, "It's in the laundry Cliff and besides I'm not wearing it to school again.", I piped up. "Why? I thought it was an amusing shirt youngling.", Ratchet said, "easy, everyone including the principal was giving me a 'what she said' look." I said rather sheepishly. "Alright Hannah since you saw our holograms and I know there isn't any homework on the first week of school how about we do some sessions?", Ratchet asked. "I don't see why not." I replied.

Optimus' POV

When we walked out of the medical bay to give Hannah and Ratchet some alone time for him to teach Hannah more about Cybertron, Cybertronian biology and medical science. I know she is making great progress and Ratchet told me she is small enough to deal with parts our hands are too large to take care of. Most of the Autobots look forward to the end of this Earth week because they really like Hannah and were pleased that she is healing from her wounds from her sad past, no sparkling and youngling should have to go through what she went through. I can't help but walk back to the medical bay to watch Hannah and her lessons with Ratchet, "That's it Hannah, this is exactly how you repair and severed energon line in a sparkling." I heard Ratchet praising Hannah. "She seems to be making exceptional progress old friend." I said as I walked in the bay, "Hannah it is getting late, Ratchet will continue the lessons tomorrow." I said telling Hannah as I offered her my hand. "Yes Optimus.", she responds as I pick her up and hold her close to my chest. When I got to her quarters I put her down, "pleasant dreams young one." I said softly after she got dressed and went to sleep on her berth. This little one has changed our lives and I just hope Cliffjumper takes care of her since my team has done well looking after her, and protecting her. Fowler has informed me the trial is in the middle process in the cross examination of her parents and brother. He even told me that the evidence is rather damning because of the photos of the room she had to sleep in and the pole used to tie her up when they decided to lock her outside the home. I am pleased and so is Hannah that she is getting justice for what happed to her and those horrid humans will face the possibility of staying in the prisons for the rest of her days for what they did to my adopted youngling.

Hannah's POV

When I awoke I knew it was everyone's favorite day of the week, because a long weekend was coming up, thank you elections, no homework and we have the weekend to ourselves, but I didn't find Wednesday a coincidence that I get to be with Cliffjumper today. When I got dressed I put on a 'Bite Me' t-shirt with a fictional snake opening its mouth, and regular blue jeans. As I walked into the main room Bulkhead and Bumblebee found my shirt amusing, "It's to keep that jerk Vince away from me so I just hope it is great 'Vince repellant'." I said as Bee was trying not to laugh_ "That is amusing and I thought about saying that to Knockout when he gets upset over his ruined paint."_, Bumblebee chirped, "who's Knockout?" I ask. "He is the Decepticons medic and a vain Con." Arcee answered. Ratchet and Prime were giving me a 'what is that supposed to mean' look, but Cliffjumper and Arcee we baffled and amused at the same time. "Alright Hannah, time to take you to school and I am pleased I get to be eith you today." Cliffjumper said as he transformed into his red dodge car. "We all are Cliffjumper. I just hope Vince will finally know I am not interested in him. I just hope he'll stay away after Arcee threated to run him down if he ever hassled me again." I said as we drove to the high school. "See you in eight hours Cliff and Optimus asked me to ask you not to mess with the cops." I added as I got out.

Optimus' POV

We had to resume our activities on the Decepticons and energon in the hope Starscream hasn't led Decepticon there first, but in my time with Hannah I just hope she never sees Megatron because I don't want him getting his hands on her. I had to ask Arcee about this boy harassing my charge, "He likes Hannah but Hannah told me she can't stand him because he bullies two of her friends and is an idiot." Arcee informed me. "I see, well I just hope Cliffjumper won't have any encounters like what had happed yesterday." I replied. I now know who Hannah is making friends with and who she doesn't like for company when she is at her youth sector. I continue these thoughts as I enter the ground bridge to watch for any Decepticon activity and to hopefully get more energon for Ratchet since his lab work does need plenty of it in order to have for fuel and first aid. I continue to think about these factors as I drive and think about Hannah. I still can't let go of how I found her and why she escaped the torture at the hands of her creators and brother who will soon be out of her life for good, prohibited from any contact with her.

Hannah's POV

So far we haven't had any homework and there were only three days in the first week of school due to getting us settled in first and because there was an election in Nevada coming up, plus all of the instructors wanted to spend the whole day there. I really like this high school, aside from dealing with unwanted attention from Vince and at least no one asked about the life I used to have. The teachers didn't want anyone to talk about it because they know that Optimus asked them politely not to bother me about it. The day went by as usual, class after class, hanging out with friends and avoiding Vince and school was over before I even knew it. I walked up to Cliffjumper when I was grabbed by Vince, "oh no not him.", I thought, "Hey, you get off my sister right now!", shouted Cliffjumper's hologram as he pulled Vince off of me. "Who are you her boyfriend?", hissed Vince, "no, I'm her big brother, Cliff and I don't ever want to ever see you anywhere near my sister again.", Cliffjumper growled as he held Vince by his shirt collar. "Okay I won't just leave me alone and I will leave her alone.", Vince said as he shrunk away from Cliffjumper's hologram. "Thanks Cliff." I said as we drove back to base, even after the attack two days ago I am still a little skittish, but my fears were put to ease when we got home and I stepped out of Cliffjumper. "So how was school Hannah?", Ratchet asked since he was looking up from the controls of the ground bridge, "It was fine Ratchet and Cliff got Vince to leave me alone by using his hologram." I said. "Serves him right then." Ratchet replied, "Optimus and the other should be back soon and he informed me we have energon.

Optimus' POV

I was surprised we got several tons of energon before the Decepticons did and that Cliffjumper got the young boy Hannah didn't like away from her. As we arrived to the base I picked up Hannah, "I heard about the event Hannah and I just hope this boy won't bother you again.", I said as I held her in my hand, "Thanks to Cliffjumper he won't cause I though Vince was going to cry.", Hannah responded as I held her. "Now that everyone is back and has brought plenty of energon back how about we continue your lessons Hannah.", Ratchet said since she doesn't have any school work. Hannah does like her lessons with Ratchet and has been doing well with him. I still hope for better as she develops into her third frame.


	8. Closure

Closure

Thank you my followers and reviewers

Hannah's POV

It has been nearly eight months since Optimus found me and adopting me into his life and team life. I asked Fowler if I could go to the final day of the trials of my parents and brother so I can witness their fate. "Are you sure you want to go through this Hannah?", asked Optimus "I'm sure Optimus, I feel that I need to see them one last time before they end up going into the big house.", I reply. "Very well Hannah, but I will accompany you and so will the other Autobots.", Optimus replied because I know he wants to see them for himself in the flesh and he knew I would have to face them after four years on the run. "Hannah, maybe you should tell your creators and brother how you feel about them and why you hate them so much.", Arcee advised, "I plan to do just that Arcee, because I really hate them for all that hell I went through.", I answered after much thought. Just then the 'Fowler alert' as I called the alarm came on and I knew Fowler was coming since I told him over the phone what I feel what I need to do, to my surprise he felt I should confront them asking why, besides 'no girls allowed'. Soon Fowler was in the room, "Are you ready to do this Hannah, besides the judge said maybe you ought to finally confront them.", Fowler called pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yes, I need to lash out at them for a change and I just hope none of them will ever be released.", I replied, "We're all here for you Hannah.", said Cliffjumper, "he's not the only one.", added Ratchet, "I can't wait to see those inhuman humans myself so I can say something in the matter.", Bulkhead put in, _"So am I",_ beeped Bumblebee. "Remember Hannah all seven of us are going to be right there and we did ask Fowler to lash out at those lame excuses for creators and brother." Arcee then added to tell me that they were going to be right there. "Thanks guys I know it is something I need to do, besides I knew I had to face them eventually. Soon the ground bridge was activated and we all entered the light and right to my old hometown, adjacent to Jasper. I entered the court house and saw my parents and brother for the first time in four years, my mother and dad were still fat and aged alcoholics and Seth still had that dark look in his eyes. I took my seat in the stand and told them who I was, I know Optimus and the other will used their holograms to speak and so will Bee.

Optimus' POV

I watched Hannah take her place on the witness stand and so did my Autobots knowing she had plenty to say to her creators and brother, I believe she did the right thing making a decision facing them and showing her resentment towards them. "My name is Hannah Lee and I was tortured by you, and you people were once my parents but I know you are the furthest thing from. I am pleased that all three of you are finally getting what you deserve and I hope you never see the light of day ever again. You made my early childhood a living nightmare and I hope you rot in hell for what you did. Your lies only made it a recipe for your own well deserved imprisonment I will never forgive you. 'Mom', 'Dad' and 'Seth' you are all losers and cowards you're nobodies you're animals, and I hate all of you ", Hannah said as she made her peace knowing this will be the last time she would ever see her parents. I then made my way up to the stand to lash out her parents, "My name is Peter Shore and I am Hannah's guardian and I must say you should never be parents for any child because I know Hannah did not deserve any treatment of that sort from you. She is doing well and learning to be around other people and it is no thanks to you, I do not ever want to see her have to deal with this again and I am in agreement about her not being able to find it in her heart to forgive any of you." I then said to back Hannah up. It was Ratchet's turn "My name is Ron Medicine and I am here on Hannah Lee's behalf to say that when I learned about the abuse she had to live with for ten years made me feel sick. She is your flesh and blood and sibling, Hannah is a wonderful child who deserves better and better she is getting unlike you of where you're going. Hannah is a great student and I am pleased she is getting better at her studies no thanks to you three monsters. Now I hope you get bitter treatment of where you're all going after what you did to my apprentice. " Ratchet in turn said in a fit of rage. It was Arcee's turn to speak her mind, "My name is Saddie Shore and I am the sister in her new family and I am very angry about what you did to this girl when she was under your care. You have no excuse for what you did to her and you don't ever deserve your freedom at all after what Hannah went through. People like you make me sick.", she ended. Bumblebee went up for a chance to speak out in his mind, "I'm Brain Shore , I am one of Hannah's brothers and I am sick of how you treated her, mostly you Seth Lee joining in an her treatment. Your excuse is the worst one I had ever heard and seeing the damning evidence made me feel sick knowing what she had to go through in her ten years. I understand why Hannah called you three losers and cowards because you are not human by any standard. I hope you get worse after what you three put her through.", Bumblebee said through his hologram. After him Bulkhead took up a chance to lash out, "My name is Barry Shore, Hannah's second oldest brother and I am here on Hannah's behalf to say how you make me think of how badly she had suffered at your hands and how she was distressed when Peter found her. She was in the forest to escape you and I don't want you three to be pleased with yourselves because your smirks were disgusting. Now I hope that Hannah will never have to see any of you out of prison." He finished. Cliffjumper was the last to go on, "I am Cliff Shore, Hannah's third brother and I am very angry about what you people put her through for ten years. She is a cute little sister to us and we treat her like family unlike you monsters who viewed her as an object. You don't deserve to be on this world for what you did." Cliffjumper said as he lashed out.

Hannah's POV

I sat next to Optimus' hologram as the guilty verdict speech was read, "Mr. , Mrs. Lee and Seth Lee you have heard you daughter and sister's statement along with her new families and you three shall never be released. Hannah Lee, you did well speaking out and no child shall have to go through what you did and your new family did well to back you up." , said the judge as he made his verdict speech. I couldn't believe it fourteen years and it's over, they won't be released, not even Seth for his part in this, I found out this is one of the worst child abuse cases ever recorded in history. I watched as those three were being led to separate prison vans to serve their sentences, life in prison and on their files they mark 'never to be released'. "You did great Hannah, and I am pleased you made a grown up decision to face those individuals who hurt you.", Optimus said in his hologram form, the other five agreed . Now we can all go home knowing it is finally over knowing it took care of those three and they won't ever see me ever again. As we return home it is a relief to all eight of us and the base Fowler goes to and from to talk to Bryce and the other military men knowing it is over and I am glad it is over, I have closure knowing justice has been done. I hope no other kid like myself has to go through this.


	9. Exams and after party

Exams and After Party

Thank you the idea ForgetMyName2day

Also thank you for the reviewers and followers

Optimus' POV

I know the summer break is coming for Hannah and she has been studying hard for her upcoming exams and she informed me that her last exam is her advanced English class, which is in the late morning and she can feel free to leave afterwards. I decided to have Ratchet get her so those two can resume the lessons with the medic and longtime friend, Ratchet understood why he had to put his lessons on hold so she can study. He would like to know how Hannah can keep the distractions out of the way so she can work on getting the material into her mind, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead think she is becoming more like myself and Ratchet. We did have several Decepticon attacks while she was present but she has gotten away while the Autobot she is with distracts them so she can hide until one of my own or myself finds her hiding place because she does think Soundwave will get her. I continue my thoughts about how well Hannah has done in recovering from her past and now she can move on in her life, Fowler told me that he overheard some of the other Autobots talking about a party at the base. I'm not sure how Hannah would feel about it since I found out her birth date is May thirtieth and since she is nearly done with her tests I thought we could celebrate her creation day. I continue to ponder as I search for more energon and hopefully no Decepticons. So far we have taken the time to teach Hannah how to defend herself and thought a personal arsenal would come in handy for her, besides my youngling charge can't always rely on the Autobots to protect her.

Hannah's POV

I was almost done with my exams and now it is the last day and last class to deal with the exams, so far Krista and Ash are pleased the tests are almost done. I would not be surprised if Vince failed all of his and would have to repeat the tenth grade again because several people I had talked to told me he was nearly kicked out once for getting busted for cheating in sixth grade. I continue to write my answers down in the booklet and before I even know it I'm through, I handed the test questionnaire and test booklet in. I then left the room and met Ash and Krista outside the building since they were waiting for their rides too, "So any plans for the summer?", Ash said breaking the silence, "Well, just learning the military basics and maybe going places.", I responded my friends knew I lived in a 'military base' and understood why they couldn't go there. "Going to Europe this summer and checking out the culture. What about you Ash?", said Krista, "I'm going cross-country with my two older brothers.", Ash answered. Well at least I have the Autobots to hang around with and the trail of my so called parents and brother behind me it is going to be one of the best summers I have ever had. Krista and Ash went to their rides we said our see ya latters till school started again since those two will be off, but I can always hang out with Jack and Raf since I have no clue to what they're doing for the summer. I can always ask, I then spot Ratchet's vehicle form approaching and when he came to a stop he made sure his hologram was activated to keep suspicion to a minimum so I won't have any more unwanted questions. I entered his ambulance form he immediately broke the silence, "So you think you passed all of your exams Hannah?", he asked kindly, "I'm confident I passed all of the them.", I replied since I have done so well in school. I would hate to be Vince since I heard rumors about him cheating on all of the exams, I think his 'rich boy' status is what's keeping him in the school. As we drive back to base Ratchet told me tomorrow he would resume my lessons with him and he knows my birthday is tomorrow and I won't have to be in the woods anymore now that I have a family that remembers it.

Optimus' POV

I wait for Hannah and Ratchet to return to base so they can bridge everyone else back from their locations, so far in the past few weeks we have found little or no energon and Decepticon activity so I think we could do a small celebration on my adopted youngling's creation day. When those two arrive Ratchet let Hannah out so she can put her school items back to her quarters and I waited for her to come back into the main control room. "Do you think you passed your 'exams' young one?", I ask "I know I did, besides I did spend a lot of time studying hard for them.", Hannah responded when I looked at her in her different colored optics or 'eyes' as she referred to them as. "Are you looking forward to your creation day Hannah?", he asked, "yes, I know it was in late June when you found me and I'll be fifteen by tomorrow.", Hannah answered back to my question. Soon the others return and with few energon crystals Ratchet can convert to cubes to use for ourselves in fuel, first aid and for our machines he need in his medical bay. Hannah already knows how to do his methods with energon, under the condition she wears protective armor since we don't know what raw energon can do to a human like herself. "Optimus are there other Autobots besides you six?", Hannah asks pulling me out of my thoughts "yes, but they are scattered among the stars. I hope some of them got the message Hannah.", I answer her question, I thought it was a good question since I told her about Cybertron and the civil wars we have fought on our home planet. As my team talk among themselves and Hannah I just watch as she would enjoy be a young human of fourteen going on fifteen and she won't have to feel forgotten. "Where has the time gone, Hannah you need to get some sleep young one.", Ratchet suddenly said breaking the silence. "I'm on my way Ratchet.", Hannah responded as she went down the hallway and as soon as she was gone I noticed Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead prepping up the room with streamers, and other items for human parties, "_I think we should use our holograms so we won't irritate Ratchet so much."_ Bumblebee suggested and I thought it was reasonable since Ratchet always needs his space so he can work.

Hannah's POV

The next morning I woke up and knew I wasn't a fourteen year old anymore, I had turned fifteen , soon I got dressed in my 'Don't Assume I Fix Things' t-shirt and short jeans. I then walked into the common room for the Autobots and without warning, 'HAPPY FIFTEENTH YEAR OF BEING ONLINE", shouted several voices almost giving me a heart attack. "Hey thanks guys.", I said as I quickly recovered from a near heart attack, "c'mon open the items Hannah and be as you human younglings say 'blown away'." ,said Cliff in an excited tone. I opened his parcel first and it turned out to be a 'invisibility cloaking device', "I used one in the war. It's handy for getting past enemy lines and fire.", Cliff explained, "hey thanks Cliff this can come in handy when getting away from you know who.", I said with glee. I got to Ratchet's, turned out to be an array of tools and repair kit items, "Your turning out to be one of the best students I ever mentored. The wrenches are handy for throwing at those giving you a hard time.", Ratchet explained, "alright these will come in handy teacher, besides you could use back up once in a while.", I thanked him and felt the tools were no surprise. Arcee gave me a stun blaster, "I thought you can use that for a quick getaway and besides with Cliff's device it can be a deadly combination.", she explained so I could know what to do if I ever had to go through another Decepticon attack. I got to Bee's next and it turned out to be a null crossbow and always has arrows active, _"scots like myself use this all the time so this can work and let's hope you don't have to go through another Con attack again.",_ Bumblebee chirped, "hey thanks Bee, and as for the Con's I sure hope not, but let's not count on it.", I thanked him. I knew why I was getting my own arsenal I had to have these to protect myself and Optimus told me the Autobots won't always be there to protect m. I got to Bulkhead's weapon as I as I figured when I got a wrecker device, an automatic battleax, "I used a similar device when I was with the wrecker unit and besides kid this can give off a devastating blow.", Bulkhead explained as I tested it for the first time, but was careful not to swing it around so Ratchet would scream "I NEEDED THAT.", Thanks Bulkhead, I have read about your methods and besides this can come in handy.", I thanked him. Optimus' weapon of choice ended up being a long blade, "Hannah we have used our holograms to train you so you can be prepared to defend yourself and I know this first time arsenal can come in the right time so we won't have to worry about your personal safety if the Decepticons decide to ambush us again.", Optimus explained as to the arsenal and I thought the crossbow was neat since Bee told me I am turning out to be an excellent marksman as well as medical aid for Ratchet. "Thanks Prime, Ratchet, Bee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper these are slick." I thanked them all in a gleeful tone. I thought my b-day was awesome knowing I had excelled in medical and defense training.

Optimus' POV

Hannah was enjoying herself and was even using the training room to work one holoforms of Decepticons as practice on her own and was using her new arsenal to create combinations to deliver the most damage. She even showed Bulkhead and Ratchet the 'Deadliest Warrior' to prove how combinations and stealth can help deliver damages to any Decepticon, Bulkhead was impressed with the weapons of human history and Ratchet was interested in the 'world of hurt' as humans called it. Hannah had a few lessons in medical injuries he deals with after combat and she seemed to soak up the knowledge so well. Then the alarm went off and Ratchet rushed to the control room and quickly got a visual to prove it was a ship coming into the planet's surface and about to crash, "Ratchet is the ship of Autobot or Decepticon origin?", I ask as he gets the visual up with Hannah watching him. "Hard to tell, but it would be wise to check it out Optimus and I should go too, I think Hannah should go too in case we have injuries.", Ratchet advised. "Very well then, Hannah, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper come with me, but Hannah I want you to stay close to me.", I order "I promise Optimus.", Hannah responds "Autobots roll out.", I command as Hannah got into my vehicle mode without any issue. When we arrived at the crash site we all transform, Hannah is close to my ankle and she has her array with her just in case the ship is of Decepticon origin. "You and your flying skills Hide know we're on an alien world and we don't know if they are gonna attack.", complained a familiar voice "Oh yeah smart bot let's see you do a better job.", snarled another voice. "Ey yo'r one ta talk Hide yo wer the one driving en ta first place.", added another. "Hey look mechs its Prime and the other Autobots", sure enough they all look in our direction, "oh no not those two"., Ratchet groaned as he looked at the silver and gold twins "miss us docbot.", teased the silver bot, "Optimus who are those mechs and femmes?", asked Hannah looking at me with a puzzled look. "They are more of my Autobots Hannah.", I answered looking down at her in the optics.

Hannah's POV

"Whas that.", said a cool tone and before I knew it the nine new Autobots were looking at me with curiosity, well except the gold Autobot, "What are you bots doing with a squishy.", he said with disgust, "watch it Sunstreaker, she is my trainee and knows how to throw wrenches as well I do.", Ratchet growled. "You know Sunstreaker I can always paint a bulls eye on your gold paint. I have spray paint in my quarters and I'm not afraid to use it." I said to defend myself from insult, "You wouldn't!", he responded, "it's tempting.", I shot back at him. Soon I had clear idea of who was who; the black titan was weapon's master Ironhide, the forest green mech was scot tracker Hound, the crimson mech was Mirage, the silver bot was Sideswipe, his golden twin Sunstreaker, and the silver and blue one was Jazz. The femmes were; the pink one was Elita-One, the teal was Chromia and the light blue was Moonracer. I just hope none of the other mechs in the Autobot ranks give me a hard time. Soon we were all back at base and Ironhide asked Prime about me while I was getting more practice with my arsenal alone until Sunstreaker came in. "So Prime found you huh, and you are his charge?", he asked I decided to remain silent since Ratchet warned me about him, "We all know about it now kid .", Ironhide said as he entered the room. "Yeah it's true but those three are locked up and will never be released so I took Fowler's advice and put it right behind me.", I responded. Practice went well and even Ironhide gave me some tips on how he handles weapons and Bulkhead got him interested in 'deadliest warrior', Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were impressed. I even got to know the others as well and so far they thought I was an interesting human to deal with even if I am the 'feared medics' trainee but I sang 'don't fear the reaper' to lighten the mood.


	10. Darkness Rising Part One

Darkness Rising Part one

Thank you ForgetMyName2Day and my followers and reviewers I love you guys

Two Years later

Hannah's POV

It has been two years since I came into Team Primes life and I have since cut my long reddish-brown hair into a shorter shoulder length, modeled after my favorite _Claymore_ warrior, Priscilla before she became a monster. Ratchet and Ironhide never got the point of the manga, but still those two older mechs are interested in anatomy and weaponry and speaking of which Ironhide has suggested creating my own body armor to keep my fleshy body protected. Has it been seventeen years for me already? I guess it has, I am nearly done with school and so far Ash and Krista have decided to go abroad to finish off their senior year at school. I can't go abroad because Optimus is very concerned about the Con's finding me, but I understood but I have been able to spend more time with Jack and Raf, aside from dealing with Vince. I was alone at the base in the control room waiting for any ground bridge requests; I talked to Cliffjumper about his little escapades with the cops again. "Hannah Cliff might be neck deep in scape can you get his location?", Arcee called, "I got it Arcee, stand by I am currently getting every Bots location across time zones. ", I answered back as I set the coordinates for the other thirteen Autobots. I had listened to the com-links and heard crushing new, "Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline.", I heard Ratchet's voice, I was shocked even as I was getting the bases location set for the others as they walked in with one of Cliffjumper's horns. Optimus walked up to me and noticed how silent I was, to him it meant 'I know', "Hannah, we must not let our loss consume us. As of now only we thirteen Autobots remain on this Earth and don't fall into despair.", Optimus addressed me and the others. Arcee and the others decided to go out on patrol while Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia and Optimus stayed at the base, probably to comfort me. Cliff has been there for me, even got me to talk when Optimus found me and decided to care for me when no one else would. I take Optimus' words of wisdom because those always comforted me, the same way a father comforts his child I will miss Cliff but I know he's watching me and he would have wanted me to not mourn him forever.

Optimus' POV

I can tell in Hannah's eyes she does miss Cliffjumper and I know this because of her silence, I understand this, just like she was when I found her alone in that dense forest when she was a fourteen years old. "Hannah don't let the loss impair you, I know you and Cliffjumper had a history.", I said to her thinking I can get her to say something, "I know Optimus, I miss him already and I know you're right.", Hannah responded. "If you need me for anything I'm gonna ask Ironhide is he needs any help with his new cannon design.", Hannah said as she walked down the stairs and to where Ironhide was working on new weaponry. "Alright Hannah, but I think aiding Ironhide might help.", I said. I get lost in thought about the loss of Cliffjumper and how Hannah and the rest of the Autobots are taking it so far. When it came to Hannah and the bots she has helped them find vehicle forms when they arrived on Earth. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are Lamborghini Aventador's, Mirage's form is a Ferrari f430, Hound one of my trusted scots has the Jeep Wrangle, Jazz uses a Porsche 911 Turbo, Elita-One transforms into a Kawasaki Ninga ZX-11, Chromia has the Ducati 1098s, and Ironhide has a tough looking GMC Topkick 4500. Hannah recommended these vehicle modes to them when helping them find several on her computer, Sunstreaker liked her choices and thought she got their personalities right.

Hannah's POV

"Let's see how this should cause an explosion.", mumbled Ironhide as he and I put the finished touches on his new cannon, "Alright Hannah stand back.", he advised and no point in telling me twice since he is the weapons expert. Sure enough the cannon worked, "Damn Ironhide that is kick ass.", I complimented "of course kiddo you helped me make effective thanks to those smaller hand of yours.", Ironhide said as he put the newly made weapon down. Optimus began calling us back into the main room of what Arcee and Bumblebee had discovered and dealt with while out on their patrol. "The Con's would have been scape metal if I hadn't been distracted by the humans.", she reported. _"Two boys.",_ beeped Bumblebee "the second one caught us in action I don't know." Arcee then finished. "We need to see them as soon as possible tomorrow and Hannah Arcee described these two boys. One of them looks about your age with black hair, grey shirt and a jean, the other is younger with brown spiked up hair , orange shirt and tan pants and optic lenses." Optimus said as he told me Acre's report. "I know them Optimus, they sound like they are Jack Darby and Raf Esquivel.", I reply. I know Optimus needs to see them as soon as he can since I was also told the Decepticons had seen them with Bumblebee and Arcee. "I can talk to them after school Optimus and besides there is a large oak Bee can get us from.", I suggested. The next day after school I spotted my two friends and gave them a note, 'meet me at the oak tree at the left corner of the school- Hannah Lee'. I waited and then they shows up and so did Bee and Arcee, 'great timing guys', I thought. "Oh no not again.", Jack said as he saw Bee "it wants us to get in?' "_Hannah and Raf can you get in please?" chirped Bumblebee _, he asked Raf 'no just me and Hannah.", Raf answered for me "Bee said so." I answered for Jack "Arcee is over there waiting for you.", I replied pointing at Arcee in her Harley Davidson form. The ride was awesome Raf and I talked, he was impressed how I got there in the last three years and where I am now. "You're lucky Hannah.", Raf said as we got close to base. When we went down the long tunnel Raf had an 'I'm impressed look in his eyes when he saw most of the Autobots waiting for us and soon we got out of Bee so he could transform and I looked behind me and saw that Japanese student. Ratchet and Ironhide were giving me a look as she pestered Bulkhead about himself 'hey don't look at me I have never met her', I thought to myself. Sunny and Sides look at me and so do the others, I just shrug.

Optimus' POV

I walked up to the three new humans and told them everything, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron also known as Autobots." I answered since Hannah filled me in, "We are here on your planet to defend it from the Decepticons and Megatron but if his return is imitate I fear for us all." "Why are you here and why is Megatron here on our world?', asked Jack. "A fair question Jack we are here because our planet was destroyed by centuries of war." "why were you fighting?", asked Raf "we fought over energon, our fuel and lifeblood to all Cybertronains. "Is there gonna be a quiz?", asked the female human. "no there isn't.", Hannah answered for me, "can I ask who you are?" she asks looking at the black and pinked haired child. "I'm Miko. You?", Miko asks Hannah. "Hannah Lee.", Hannah replies.

To be Continued


	11. Darkness Rising Part two

Darkness Rising Part Two

Optimus' POV

"And since the Decepticons know of your knowledge.", I finished explaining to the three human children "ok got into see any unusual vehicles call 991. Can we go now?', asked Jack sounding uneasy "are you insane? I'm living a dream here in bot-swana and I won't let you or anyone else to shatter it.", I heard Miko hiss at Jack. "I think it is best that you three remain under our watch, till we know what the enemy is planning." I replied. Ratchet then told me that the human children were in as much danger here as anywhere but I told him we should all watch where we step. Sunstreaker on the other hand wasn't comfortable with the new humans, Hannah really was uneasy about his attitude, "hey Sunny how about a wash and a wax job when we're done?", Hannah asked to take his mind off of it, "thanks Hannah, you know how much I like the sound of it," he responded, "And if he gets one I get one too.", put in Sideswipe, "same here for the rest of us.", Mirage added, "All right it's a deal.", Hannah responded. Then the proximity alarm went off and I knew it was Fowler, he only come here when there are issues. "Fowler is out liaison to the outside world and only comes here if there are issues. I think may be best that you don't meet him right now.", I advised the children except Hannah

Hannah's POV

The sound of the alarms makes me want to smash them because it's so annoying, I know its Fowler, probably coming to harass Optimus and the Autobots again over the Decepticon activity but he doesn't know how destructive they can be but he doesn't care. "Eight wrecks, thirty-seven fender benders and a two hour traffic jam!", he shouted "oh and a particular note reports of speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a yellow and black sports car.', he added "So anything to take off you big tin chest Prime.", he added in a frustrated tone, then he looked at me, "hey Hannah", he said, "hey", I responded. "We have the situation under control Agent Fowler.", Optimus reassured him and had to remind him again that Earth is too valuable and the cons never left. Prime also had to remind him that he doesn't want any humans to get killed by any Decepticon hand. After that little meeting he left almost in a fit of rage. Ratchet had to go off on Bulkhead for destroying one of his tools, again, I lost count of how many times Ratchet yelled, "I NEEDED THAT'!, at one of the Bots, apparently it was Bulkhead again. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the alarm came on again, I cringed at the sound, "Damn Earth tech. Cliffjumper's signal just came back online again.", Ratchet exclaimed as he pointed on the monitor. "maybe we should check it out.", suggested Chromia I looked up in the hope that Cliff might still be alive, "You might as well Optimus I mean it's possible and I know I checked the monitors for bugs and there was nothing.", I in turn said to Ratchet. "Ratchet ready the ground bridge and prepare sick bay.", Optimus commanded. "Wait, is there something we can do?", Miko asked, I just rolled my eyes knowing what Optimus was going to say, "remain here with Ratchet.", Optimus replied. Miko and Ratchet groaned while the rest of the family went out to get Cliff, for some reason I didn't get my hopes up about Cliff being alive.

Optimus' POV

When we arrived to where Cliffjumper's life signal came online to I was amazed at the size of the energon mine and how many drones were there. I thought having a few humans over for Hannah would do her some good since she is always with two of them at her youth sector, I think about that as I fight several drones alongside my Autobots. When we got to where Cliffjumper's signal was, "I have a visual.", Arced cried in joy to where Cliff jumper was lying "we'll cover you go!", I order as she went over to where Cliff jumper was. We took care of the remaining drones and watched as Cliffjumper plummeted down and into several energon crystals. Then we all heard a laugh and it was Starscream, "I'd stick around but I am a bit squeamish.", he laughed as he dropped as charge. "Autobots transform and maximum overdrive.", I commanded as well sped off as quickly "Ratchet ready the ground bridge!", I commanded.

Hannah's POV

I was thinking about finishing off the body armor Ironhide and I have been working on since I have helped him out with his new arsenal for the Autobots and have been working on new energy crossbows, blades, battle axes, rifles and cannons with Ironhide's help. Then someone tapped on my shoulder, it was Miko bringing me out of my thoughts "so you know what that portal was?", she asked "it's a ground bridge.", Ratchet explained beating me to the answer. "It's a small scale version of a space bridge and since we can't get back home we are stuck with the like of you.", he added rudely. 'I'll just pretend I didn't hear that ' I thought but I didn't pay attention to what else he was saying because I already knew how the machine worked. "How come you're using human computers?", asked Raf "not much of a choice Raf, besides the Autobots got this base from the last guys that were here and Ratchet makes improvements as he sees fit.", I answered for Ratchet since I can tell how he is getting he was tolerant towards me but maybe he might learn to deal with the three new humans. When something went wrong on the screen Raf made himself useful by updating the virus scans, I thought there was more about the twelve year old I liked. Miko was kind of driving me nuts with her questions but Jack was more interested on how I have known the Autobots for three years. I told them everything, "man that sucks about what happened and I never did thanks you for getting my lunch money back Vince stole from me and Raf.", Jack said after I told him. Then I heard Optimus ordering Ratchet to bridge the Autobots back, go thing all four of us were on the cat walk or I don't want to think about it. "Was there an explosion, can I come next time.", Miko asked excitedly "look…", Arcee growled but I pulled Miko away, "Miko, Arcee is upset don't make me duct tape your mouth shut cause I'll do it.", I intervened and I looked at Arcee who smirked knowing Ratchet and Ironhide were rubbing off me causing Mirage, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker,, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Hound and the other three sisters to cringe. The two older bots just smirked, Optimus just looked in their direction and then mine and gave me the 'play nice' look. The next thing I knew Arcee collapsed, "_Arcee are you alright.",_ buzzed Bumblebee "I'm fine just dizzy.", I walked over since Ratchet would have wanted me to watch and learn like always "What is this?", he gasped, I had a look to and it was a violet substance. "Don't know Cliff was covered in it, leaking it.", she explained and she was ordered in the decontamination bath. Jack then told Prime he and the others needed to go home, Bulkhead got Miko, Bee was assigned Raf and Arcee was paired with Jack. I just walked out of the room to give the bots a promised wax job and then went to the weapons shop in Ironhide's territory to finally put the finishing touches of my armor.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus I hate to bug but no bars.", Jack said holding up his cell phone, "a security precaution.", I explained "well if I don't call my mom I'm sure the cops will be out looking for me.", Jack said and I asked if he broke any laws. I hadn't considered the Earth customs since Hannah has been with us for three year but the issue of the protection remained in effect. I assigned Bulkhead to protect Miko, Bumblebee to watch Raf and Arcee with Jack. When that was done I decided to see what Hannah was working on with Ironhide since she told me she was working on body armor and had my two oldest friends feedback so far. I saw the armor and it was designed to handle low oxygen levels, can store her weapons in various units and was made to withstand laser, cannon, bows and nulls from any damage. "That is impressive Hannah and I see you have been taking some advice from Ironhide.", I said as I walk in. "I thought the extra tips can't hurt dad. I just thought extra protection would help if I'm ambushed. " Hannah responded to me, "I hope you can get along with other humans at the base Hannah and I know you have known Jack and Raf for a little while, but give Miko a chance.", I said knowing Hannah wasn't used to Miko. "I'll try Optimus.", Hannah said as she put the finished touches to her armor. "training will be in the morning Hannah so get some recharge.", Ironhide ordered gently to Hannah.

Won't update for a little while cause of a break service. Nothing personal


	12. Darkness Rising Part Three

Darkness Rising Part Three

Hannah's POV

While I slept I was having visions of a large orb but I didn't know what it was I never told Optimus because to me those were just dreams I thought would stop after a while. I got up at five in the morning so I would be ready for Ironhide to test out my new body armor I got on my cloths and I nicked myself against a piece of metal sticking out and noticed my blood wasn't red it was a shade of blue. I was stunned to see this and thought about telling Ratchet about this and knew it wasn't normal and to tell Optimus Prime about those dreams I have been having. I take my armor and walk into the medical bay where Ratchet was examining and we heard a sound of clanking metal and I was just in time to see that thing jump out of nowhere. "Optimus?", Ratchet calls but he knew I wouldn't make sounds. "By the allspark!", he exclaims as that thing jumped at him and then attacked me. "Get away from me you son of a bitch!", I shouted but not before it slashed at me and more of the blue blood started coming out of my leg. Then the creature snapped Ratchet's in two "I needed that!", he bellowed in a fit of rage and just as it was about to get him a blast came out of nowhere.

Optimus' POV

I managed to get rid of the creature by stepping on it with my foot and I turned to Hannah to see an unusual type of blood coming from Hannah's wound, the others come in to see it too. "Ratchet tend to Hannah while I put this in storage.", I order Ratchet "Now what could have done that?", asked Ratchet as he picked up Hannah to have a look at the blood "Dark energon.", I said. I then explained how and why Megatron was planning to bring it to Earth. "Optimus, I have been having dreams about a large orb calling me and I don't know where this blood came from.", Hannah said bringing me out of my thoughts. "How long has this been going on and why didn't you tell me sooner?", I ask sternly to her "I thought they were just dreams Optimus and I thought they would go away.", Hannah said. "Sounds like Primus himself.", Hound said "I only knew Earth and I don't know about Primus Hound.", Hannah said. I am worried about Hannah and I wonder how long this has really been going on with her, as her guardian it is my job to worry about her welfare and safety but I still wonder. I think about it as three of my Autobots and new charges appear back at headquarters.

Hannah's POV

I had no clue as to what was going on and thought about asking Fowler if I could access something about my past and thought that maybe the 'Lee' family were not my real family at all and I was adopted to be their little play thing. "Hannah it is best we cancel your sessions with myself and Ironhide until we figure out what is wrong with you.", Ratchet advised I nodded to tell him I understand. Then the arrival of Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead pull me out of my thoughts and I wasn't listening to the sounds because of my thoughts about those dreams and my blood changing color. Optimus told me he would have Fowler call the school telling them I would be abroad for my remaining senior year I just hope Ratchet can figure out what is wrong with me so he can tell me. I just hope it is nothing wrong, I hear those three new kids sounding rather satisfied. I knew Ratchet was upset about Arcee making joke about how old both he and Ironhide were but I wouldn't dare make fun of their old age ever.

Optimus' POV

"Ratchet, and Ironhide come with me. The rest of you remain behind we will be out on a recon mission and will be out of communication range.", I explain to my Autobots Arcee began complaining about staying behind. The three of us walk into the ground bridge and I ask Ratchet, "What could be wrong with Hannah?", I ask "hard to tell Optimus but I think it would be best we keep her at the base until I can figure out what is wrong with her." He explained and I knew he was just as concerned as the rest of team Prime was. "Prime what do we expect to find here?", Ironhide asked as we got out of the bridge and into a deserted canyon. I then explained to the two about how may Cybertronians perished on Earth while hiding the energon spoils. "How nice of you to witness the rise of my legion Prime.", called a sinister voice and I knew it was Megatron and then he threw a shard of dark energon to the ground and saw many dead rise from their graves. I was disgusted as he desecrated the graves of our ancestors. In fact all three of us were in horror and knew we had to fight to defend ourselves. I can hear Megatrons laugh and Ironhide try to blow the undead into smithereens.

Hannah's POV

This has been overwhelming Miko's guitar was driving me nuts and that was until I heard a sound I really disliked the 'Fowler alarm'. "Prime!", I hear him yelling I just stayed in the medical bay, Ratchets orders until he says so otherwise but I knew I had to run interfere and was in time to watch those three reveal themselves. "Easy Fowler I know two out of three of them and you know the Autobots will protect them with their lives since they did the same for me.", I said and he just stormed out and minutes later he sends a distress. "Oh well.", Bulkhead said in a distasteful mood but those three changed his mind and he set the coordinated and went through the bridge. "Hey are we short one?", I ask as I look around the room, "Miko, Bulkhead must not even know she followed him.", Raf said in a scared tone. "She has no clue what she's in for. I better go after her. You two remain here." I said putting on my armor "no we're in this to the end Hannah we will go after Miko.", Jack said stepping up. "All right but remind me to get a pair of cuffs and some duct tape when we get that girl back.", I said in a gruff tone. I set the same coordinates Bulkhead sent and we were just in time to find Bulkhead trying to protect Miko. "When I get my hands on her she is going to regret this. Ratchet is going to chew me out when he finds out I disobeyed his medical orders because that girl can't learn how to stay put.", I muttered.

Yes I am thinking about turning Hannah into a full blown Cybertronian any ideas and what she should look like and new designation give me some ideas my awesome followers and reviewers.


	13. Darkness Rising Part Four

Darkness Rising Part Four

Hannah's POV

I was in a very bad mood knowing I had disobeyed Ratchet's orders to remain in the medical bay and now thanks to Miko, Raf, Jack and I had to go get her. Good thing Ratchet gave me a remote to get the bridge up and running from the location, no doubt Optimus and Ironhide are also going to chew me out too. Note to self when we get Fowler back ask him to have several pairs of handcuffs. "Guys I really don't know how you two managed to talk me into this because you two are not equipped for this and when we find Miko I am getting you three out of here." I said not even hiding the fact of how angry I am "I will talk to Miko about this and make sure she understands how inexcusable these actions are." I added. "I understand Hannah I mean I'm just as furious as you are and besides Sideswipe and Sunstreaker told me you are sounding like Ironhide and Ratchet." Jack said with a similar tone in his voice as mine as I got my blaster ready. Raf said nothing soon we found Miko and Bulkhead "Hannah I thought Ratchet told you to stay in the medical bay and for those two to stay at base?" Bulkhead said in a surprised tone "they talked me into coming Bulkhead and only came for her." Pointing at Miko "Miko you and I are going to talk about this when we get back to base right about now. "Do I make myself clear?" I said in a gruff manner towards Miko. "You guys get out of here now I can handle this." Bulkhead ordered "got it big guy I said pulling the remote out." "Hannah Miko ran off again." Jack informed me. "Of all the lame brained god damn it." I cursed under my breath in a near fit of rage as we followed Bulkhead I had fired and knocked out and/or destroyed several cons to get to Miko.

Optimus' POV

The three of us were having a hard time with the undead Autobots and Decepticons, but to make matters worse the exposure to the dark energon was weakening our bodies. "Optimus I recommend dissection." Ratchet said as he hacked an undead cybertronians arm off soon Ironhide and myself got our blades out and began hacking the undead. "Soon you will be part of my legion Prime." Megatron called from his post as Ratchet, Ironhide and myself slashed our way to him through his undead legion. Soon Ratchet was buried along with Ironhide and I became engulfed by the undead. I was getting a bad feeling something was wrong but not here, soon I blasted the undead off of me, Ratchet and Ironhide, together the three of us managed to get to Megatron and his post. "Bravo Optimus but this is just the start and this is only a small part of my legion yet to come." He laughed as he fled with Ironhide and myself firing on him as he fled. "Just like him to run Prime but at least we are alive." Ironhide grumbled I noticed Ratchet needed some medical aid for his left arm as he held it.

Hannah's POV

I guess it was a good thing I have a remote to the ground bridge at base because I had to get more reinforcements to get Fowler and thanks to Miko's idiotic tendencies I can't get the four of us out of here. "Good thing you have that Hannah." Sunstreaker said Sideswipe agreed with me, at least Hound, Sunstreaker, Arcee and her sisters understand how aggravated I am with Miko. As the Autobots fought their way through the drones "stay put, Hannah please guard them." Arcee said leading us to a room "I plan to have a little talk with Miko and I just hope we get out of here alive." I said not hiding the fact of how angry I am right now. "Easy Hannah you can do that when we return alright." Chromia said "she sounds like Ratchet or Ironhide." Sideswipe pointed out. "He's one of my mentors and don't you mechs and femmes have an agent to return." I said. When they left and the door closed I stood by with my energon crossbow ready "that was intense." Miko said in an exited tone "It was your fault we were stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking Miko?" Jack hissed. I didn't listen to it considering Jack read my mind and Raf was crying due to his fear. "Hey what's that?" Jack asked pointed at the image on the screen and right away I knew what it was. "Cybertronian blueprints, I better get a shot of it. Miko get a shot on your phone." I said "we are going to talk later when we get out of here." I added to remind her. Then the door opened and I had to defend Raf since he dropped his back pack and we got out of the room I continued to fire and thanks to my new body armor I was able to take far more punishment than a human could. "I told you to stay put." Arcee said with a sign of annoyance, I can't blame her for it. When we bridged back I was in time to see Optimus bandage Ratchet in a metal cast, he Ironhide and Ratchet were worried about me.

Optimus' POV

I explained the battle we were in and Miko piped up "you fought zombies and I missed it?" she whined Hannah shot her a nasty glare even when she showed that photo on her 'cell phone' "Miko Raf was almost killed this isn't a game! Get it through your head!" Jack shouted. "Hannah I understand why you left the medical bay but don't do it again I don't want anything to happen to you." I said to her. "If this was an average day with the Autobots then I don't want any part of it." Jack said "C'mon Raf." "I'll be okay, see you at school." Raf said as Jack left. Hannah tended to Fowler as he was lying on his berth with Hannah taking care of him but I noticed she seemed rather agitated "I plan on having a little talk with you Miko when after I give Fowler some nourishment from his time with Starscream. "Optimus let me have a word with her; I am just as disappointed with this as you are." Hannah said. "I need to talk to you too Hannah about what you told me this morning and I can understand this Hannah." I said knowing this is something Hannah can handle since she did try to get along better with Miko. "Hannah I think you have been spending more time with Ironhide and Ratchet. I researched human younglings and learned before they get into their fourth frame they're fun. Why aren't you like that?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker agreed. "I decided to grow up and act more my age. You two should consider that too." Hannah replied.

Hannah's POV

"You and I are going to talk right now Miko, follow me." I said ignoring the look in Raf and everyone else's faces, Ratchet and Ironhide smirked knowing I was showing off my best death glare at Miko. "You don't need to follow Raf, you can stay with Bee." I said in a calmer tone. When we got to my room I closed the door and didn't feel the need to count on no one listening at the door. "Sit down right now Miko." I said pointing at my desk chair. "I am very very angry at you Miko and don't say 'Bulkhead and Optimus are in charge of keeping me safe'! What you did was dangerous Miko and I don't even want to hear this 'I want to be in the action'! This is not a game kiddo this is real and you put your two friends in harm's way and they are very lucky they got out with no injuries! This had to be one of the most dumbass thing you could have ever done! Miko when you get home I want you to think about what you did and if you ever ever in you short lifetime pull a stunt like this ever again then I will handcuff you to the stair railings and won't let you off until it is time for you to head home! Now think about what I said Miko when Bulkhead takes you home right about now." I said in the way I heard both Ironhide and Ratchet chew out the twins, Bulkhead and other Autobots when they get mad at them. Miko left in shock and her skin was pale. When those two left, "Hannah Bryce understands why we need to keep you out of school until we know more about this energon blood and these visions you have been having. We also noticed in your records you were not related to the Lee family but found outside their home." Optimus said. "Well she was a fast learner in medical science and weapons." Ratchet pointed out. "She didn't seem affected by dark energon or energon when she was exposed to it." Ratchet explained. "We need to get more tests on you done Hannah so we can learn more on what is going on with you." He added as he got a skin sample and I noticed a metallic alloy from where the small amount of skin used to be. "By the allspark, Optimus Hannah's cybertronic programing that has kept her in human form in starting to fade. I think all that exposure to us has caused it to degrade and falter." He added with surprise in his tone. "We better keep her in the medical bay for further observation.


	14. Darkness Rising Part Five

Darkness Rising Part Five

Optimus' POV

I was shocked to learn what Ratchet found out when he was examining Hannah, to the Autobot's shock and amazement at the same time she had been a cybertronian after all this time. So far Ratchet had decided to sedate her since last night she began changing into her true form. It was a rather painful process for her to go through and I didn't want her to be in so much agony. "Optimus she is going through a stage where her cybertronian form is changing. So far is almost as tall as Bumblebee and it has been long and agonizing for her but she is nearly done." Ratchet informed me. "May I see her?" I asked "I don't see why not Optimus." Ratchet replied as he led me into the medical bay and I saw an ocean blue femme to where Hannah used to be, my adopted youngling now a full blown cybertronian "she's a lovely femme." I said in awe knowing her changes were now complete and now I needed to find a new alternative mode for her when she awakens from her changes. I had Mirage inform Bryce about Hannah and now she was withdrawn from her school since she isn't human and records of her disappeared by claiming she perished in an accident. I notice her new body move and optics coming online "don't move Hannah I need to run some scans on you before I can let you go. "I feel trippy and I never knew I would have to disappear so quickly as a human." Hannah spook up. "Ok Hannah you're free to go." Ratchet said as he was done.

Hannah's POV

I noticed my new body was an ocean blue with white highlights, similar to Bumblebee's only lacking the door wings and had a more feminine look to it. When I walked into the main room I already had a new designation in mind "well ey th're sweet park ho' er' uo?" Jazz asked when I walked in "its Hannah Jazz. Turns out she was really cybertronian and she does need a vehicle mode." Optimus answered for me "I thought of one Optimus, Valkyrie and I have already looked through several vehicles and this is the one I liked." I said to him and I transformed into the new Stingray Corvette 2012 model. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were amazed knowing I was able to find one for myself. "I like you brand new designation Hannah it really suits you and now we have a fifth femme in our ranks." Chromia said as she and her sisters welcomed me with open arms despite being a little bit taller than Elita-1, Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer. I knew Optimus had once score to settle with Megatron himself.

Optimus' POV

Before I can brief the Autobots about the mission Arcee told me she was going to talk to Jack since Miko did so last night to no avail "Valkyrie I cannot let you go since you lack proper training and you lack experience. When this is over Ironhide and the other Autobots will train you." I said. "I understand Optimus." Valkyrie replied. Even when she was Hannah she seemed to understand and when Raf and Miko arrived she was looking around for Hannah. "I wonder if Hannah is going to handcuff me today." Miko wondered out loud then Ratchet came in followed by Valkyrie and soon Valkyrie's aquatic blue optics looked onto Miko "can't really do that but that doesn't mean I can't keep you in a jar like a lightning bug Miko." Valkyrie said to her. "Hannah?" both Raf and Miko said in a shocked tone "yes I am a new cybertronian now and my name is Valkyrie now." she said informing them. Just then Jack and Arcee arrived. Jack was soon informed about who Valkyrie used to be and how she planned to keep Miko in a jar if she pulled a stunt as the day before. "When the mission is over Valkyrie I will start training you and of course feel free to use the weapons unit to make new weapons for yourself." Ironhide said "can I have the weapons now since your hands are too big for them now?" Miko begged Valkyrie "no" was her response.

Valkyrie's POV

Optimus briefed the others about the mission knowing Megatron was planning to launch dark energon into space and was planning to bring the dead as a legion. They prepared to leave in outer space to stop this from happening. "Optimus if you leave me and Valkyrie on a planet with humans I won't forgive you." Ratchet said just before he and the others went out to put an end to Megatron. "Until we meet again old friend." Optimus responded. I knew I had to stop Miko but I think my talk with her last night got her to realize I would not let her out of my eyes. I was keeping an eye on Fowler and couldn't pay attention to what was going on other than Optimus giving feeds to what was occurring. Raf of course was trying to hack into a group of linked satellites, "Ratchet I think it I should go with those three to make sure nothing goes wrong and I already made a hologram of myself when I was human before." I suggested when I walked back from the medical bay Fowler was in. "Not a bad idea Valkyrie, keep them safe." Optimus called from the communication link. "I will Optimus and I will I have to my optics on Miko at the most." I responded. Soon we arrived there and with my vehicle form on the outside posing as an employee's car I activated my hologram and walked in with those three, good thing the building wasn't being guarded. I listen as Raf struggled with the controls to keep the cons out. Then out of nowhere we were attacked by a tentacle like creature I knew right away it was Soundwave. When I was knocked down to the ground Miko just had to pick up an ax only to be disarmed and soon Soundwave used a tentacle to take the ax. Only then did we discover the lines were cut but fortunately Raf got more of the math describing the bridge.

Optimus' POV

I knew Valkyrie and the human children tried to stop the bridge from being aimed at Cybertron and as soon as Megatron launched the dark energon into the space bridge we could all see his undead legion coming into view. I knew we had to destroy the space bridge; it was the only way to stop the undead cybertronians from invading Earth. I instructed all my Autobots to follow Ratchet's led to destroy the bridge thanks to Raf's find of their plans. "Your Autobots are wise; they know when to flee Optimus." Megatron laughed "I will stop your legion Megatron by removing it's head." I reply to him. "Not likely Optimus for I am fused by their own might and power." I called back. I fought him to buy my Autobots some time to destroy the space bridge. When Megatron found out "distraction Optimus you would have made a fine Decepticon." he complimented me "I made my stand I said as I slashed him away, only to have him flee towards the others. When the bridge was about to explode thanks to Ratchet and Raf giving input on what to do. "Autobots jump." I command as the rest of the Autobots fell into the vortex with Bumblebee carrying an injured Arcee.

Valkyrie's POV

I heard Ratchet informing our human friends about one out of the thirteen signals being faint, I hope we don't lose another this week, I still remember Cliffjumper, if only he can see me now. I try not to go back into his death nor will I let it get to me as I wait with the others. Fowler was surprised to see me in my new form and understands I go by Valkyrie now, I look up as Optimus and the others appear and Arcee is badly injured. "We need to fix her up right away, Valkyrie come with me." Ratchet ordered as he took Arcee with Jack not too far behind. "Your my first motorcycle Arcee." Jack said as I helped him on the medical table. "She's going to be fine Jack, just needs some repairs and she's as good as new and Optimus still needs to protect you three." I said since Prime asked me to inform Jack. "Thanks Valkyrie and were you serious about putting Miko in a jar if she escapes to more fights?" Jack asked. "Yes I was being series because I was Optimus' charge and all of us just want to keep you safe." I reply "I'll tell Miko and can I have the handcuffs?" he asked "sure". I reply.

From now on Hannah will be known as Valkyrie.


	15. Masters and Students

Masters and Students

Valkyrie's POV

It has been nearly a week since I became Valkyrie and since then Ironhide and the other Autobots have been training me so I can get used to my new body. "That's it Valkyrie keep it up." Ironhide said as we spurred with hand to hand combat. I was getting better with my combat skills so far I have learned more skills and weapons combat from the other Bots, so I am still a student but only to the rest of the Autobot team. "Alright Valkyrie let's call it." Ironhide said "very good, now I better continue working on a new plasma cannon." Ironhide added walking out of the training I soon followed and overheard Optimus talking to Ratchet over his recent fight with the now late Megatron. "A small part of me hoped to change his mind not extinguish his spark. The Megatron I fought beside perished a long time ago when he became a Decepticon." Optimus said just as we heard an explosion.

Optimus' POV

After speaking to Ratchet we heard a loud explosion "Decepticons we're under attack!" cried Ratchet as the rest of the other Autobots on the base rushed into the room to where the explosion came from Valkyrie was soon behind Ironhide ready to try out her new crossbow. When we got in the room it turned out the children were working on several items of interest. "It's no attack Ratchet. It's my volcano or was." Raf said as Bumblebee was crouching down, "hold still Bulk Jupiter needs it red spots whops." Miko said as she was holding a tiny brush "maybe it needs one of these." Arcee said holding up a particular part. "You're a motorcycle Arcee shouldn't you know the engine parts?" asked Jack "you're a human, can you make me an intestine?" Arcee replied. Ratchet objected but I told him we could learn more about Earth by working with the young human friends with their school work. He just thought they should learn more about Cybertron. While the others were working with Valkyrie on her combat skills, we heard the alarm, energon was on the move. I knew with Megatron gone his legacy will remain, "Autobots you have projects to complete Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz come with me." I command "the science project is a big part of their grade maybe I better stay and advise, bring Valkyrie besides she has been improving and needs experience in the field." Ratchet objected "very well Bumblebee, Valkyrie, Ironhide and Jazz let's roll out." I command

Valkyrie's POV

I was nervous about going into combat against the Cons but Ironhide put my mind to ease knowing that we had spent a long time training with him and the others. "You need to go through this at some point femme." Ironhide said "es nd' it as' igh ime ya go through it as we do on a aily basis." Jazz added and those were just what I needed. When we arrived Starscream and Soundwave were with a new Con who I had never hears of nor seen before, by listening in the new Decepticon turned out to be known as Skyquake. Of course Optimus just had to show himself and reason with the Con and Starscream, "yikes" I muttered _"yikes indeed." _agreed Bumblebee. I knew Starscream would try tell Optimus to bow down to him and then he would consider a truce, I had a feeling we were going to have to engage him so I got my blaster ready in case in tried to attack Optimus. "I will destroy the last of the Prime's and several of his own kind." Skyquake declared as he got his huge machine gun out, I was getting ideas for it in my processor so I could work with Ironhide on adding several of those in the armory. We retreated from him knowing I had to follow Optimus' led in the fights and with using the whole terrain as an advantage and the fact Skyquake doesn't have another mode. Bumblebee and I used the chance to gang up on him when he had the two larger Autobots being cornered against a dead end; Bee blasted him while I shot him in the back with my crossbow. "Excellent strategy Valkyrie and Bumblebee." Optimus praised the two of us and of course that was when Fowler had to show up, Optimus tried to tell him to get out of there.

Optimus' POV

Fowler couldn't move away from Skyquake in time and Skyquake now managed to get an air mode which made it even harder to fire at him, "Rime Val an' Bee ust aled he' cany'on all!" Jazz exclaimed as he pointed to those two jumping off the walls and onto Skyquake. Although I was shocked at those two putting their lives at risk but so far they managed to take him out. Fowler managed to catch those two and they landed on their fee t with ease, Skyquake on the other hand just offlined when he crashed on the ground, his red optics faded. "Had Skyquake chose to stray from Megatron's path we wouldn't be burying him today." I sighed. Soon we buried him in a tomb so we won't forget him, I taught Valkyrie to respect her enemies, "I understand Optimus." She responded. Soon we got back to base, the others were present except Bulkhead and Arcee since they were getting the children from school, "Bumblebee, Valkyrie putting yourselves at risk was not the smartest of strategies but you two were great." I informed them "true Prime but they were awesome and all this time with working with Valkyrie paid off." Ironhide said to compliment his student. When we heard Bulkhead, Arcee and the children arrived Ratchet said, "There you are." When the children got out of their guardians they looked down "well how were my uh our projects received?" Ratchet asked When we listened to what happened about those projects Ratchet ended up taking over he was upset "well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!" he shouted in annoyance and walked off muttering. Valkyrie looked stunned about it, "guys don't let him 'help' next time." She advised Raf was still down but that is when she gently picked him up and let him sit on her shoulder, "thanks Valkyrie." Raf said. She gave Bee and myself a look meaning 'don't say it'.


	16. Scrapheap

Scrapheap

Valkyrie's POV

I was still in training with the others, mostly Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when dealing with multiple Cons so far I have been able to improve my chances of surviving with the odds against me, Optimus has been able to work with me a few times. Ironhide suggested him spurring with me if I am eventually pitted against a Decepticon twice my own size, so far I have been able to deal with Prime, since I learned first-hand a larger opponent is slower and my smaller size made it easier on me. When the twins and I decided to call it a day, Bulkhead and Bumblebee returned from the artic with an enormous pod, 'what the hell is that?' I asked myself. Ratchet was scanning it but I had an uneasy feeling about the pod because I always get odd feelings under my metal skin when something isn't right about someone or in this case something. The next morning I got out of recharge early and to my surprise I beat Ratchet to the main room, I wait around for a few seconds until Ratchet appeared in the room "early aren't you?" he asked "yes, even when I was Hannah I couldn't help getting up early." I replied "well whether you are Hannah or Valkyrie you're still the same youngling as Bumblebee when you came to us. You are an excellent student, human or cybertronian it doesn't matter." Ratchet said. I knew he was right it didn't matter who or what I am or was in life, soon the others came in except Bumblebee and Bulkhead since those two were bringing Jack, Miko and Raf. "Valkyrie, Arcee you two are coming with me to find out more about that mysterious find Bumblebee and Bulkhead found." Optimus commanded "This will be your first recon Valkyrie." Arcee commented, I didn't say anything knowing sometimes it is best to keep my autorepetors open and my mouth shut taking the advice from Ironhide.

Optimus' POV

As soon as I addressed Valkyrie and Arcee about the three of us going to the artic when we heard Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived with the three children "miss us doc bot." teased Miko "shouldn't be in school?" Ratchet scuffled Ironhide had the same look in his optics then we learned the weekends were no school days for human children. "I thought you knew this when I was still Hannah Ratchet. Just lighten up, besides I let Jack have the handcuffs so Miko won't pull any 'escape stunts'." Valkyrie responded. "You three are going to the artic? I always wanted to see snow." Raf said. "I would like to take you Raf but the conditions are too dangerous for us, let alone you. How about I bring you a snowball?" Valkyrie said when she got down on one knee to look Raf in the eyes. "Thanks Valkyrie." Raf said. Then the three of us went into the ground bridge but Ratchet gave us signals to warn us if the color on our symbols turns blue it meant 'call for a bridge to return to base'. When we arrived in the Northern artic regions Valkyrie suggested splitting up, "I don't a Con coming here is likely, besides they're more likely disorganized with Starscream in command." She also added. "Alright but meet back here when the signals go off." I said. "Got it big guy and I have been working on combat skills since day one." Valkyrie said. After she said that Arcee went north, I went south and Valkyrie went east. I worry for Valkyrie even when she was still Hannah; I still couldn't believe she was a cybertronain after all this time. I still wonder who her creators were.

Valkyrie's POV

When I went to the direction I stopped when out of the optics of Prime and Arcee, gathered some snow, formed it in a ball and placed in a component in my hold, for Raf. I continued on for a couple more Earth hours, then my symbol flashed blue I knew what that meant meet back with Optimus and Arcee. "Optimus mine is going off. What about you and Arcee?" I called him "mine is going off too." Arcee replied "we better call Ratchet." He answered as we made our way back to the meeting spot. "Optimus to base we need a ground bridge." He called Ratchet "Optimus we have a situation….." Ratchet called back and the line went dead. "Optimus something tells me something is wrong besides since when does the comlink go dead and the ground bridge never acts up.' I said knowing we might have to wait a little while. "We must seek shelter" Optimus advised as we began walking as he continued to call base to get a bridge but to no avail as we continued to walk. Arcee then collapsed, Optimus turned around and helped her up, even on one knee I still remember when I was still Hannah when Prime had to crouch down to get a better look at me, those days of being human should be behind me I still keep the memories alive. Arcee suggested driving but Prime declared the idea being wise because it would increase the freezing process, I had to agree as we moved to a large ice wall in an effort to shield us from the winds. I really hated this weather but I knew better than to say it.

Optimus' POV

We were freezing and now I was getting even more concerned about what was going on at base I had told them the more we remain alert the longer we remain alive. "How about a game? Let's play 'who screwed things up at base'. She suggested. "Arcee I think our problem is being caused by an error more likely a technical one at most." Valkyrie said with an annoyed tone to her voice. "Caused by Bulkhead and/or Ironhide. Those two big lugs were not too graceful. I can't stop laughing when Bulkhead got tangled up in wires. Also the time when Ironhide got tangled up in the cables at base. Arcee pointed out. "Those two may be too big for this world but their inner strength is without bounds, one shouldn't be judged by size alone." I defended the two Autobots. I knew we were dying, "after all this Con fighting of getting beaten down, smacked down, blown up this is how our lights go out." Arcee said "It may not have been the end we were expecting Arcee and Valkyrie, but if we are to become one with the Alspark." I said as she and Valkyrie put their smaller hands in my larger one, and held them. "It has been an honor serving with you Optimus." Arcee said weakly. "I always considered you my father Optimus, even when I was still Hannah; I still keep my human memories alive because of who I used to be." Valkyrie said.

Valkyrie's POV

Just when I said that the familiar green vortex appeared, we soon began to walk toward it and in time to see Bulkhead and Ironhide walking through with tiny objects on their frames "down down!" they shouted. The next thing we saw tiny spheres following those two, I learned from the Autobots those were scaplets and they were hungry I froze when they opened their mouths. To my surprise they froze right away, the bounced off our bodies, I guess since they were so small they froze and since we are far larger than they were we didn't freeze in seconds. "We would invite you three in but the whole place is a mess." Ironhide. When we finally got back to base to take care of defrost procedure the three kids were aiding Ratchet memory lane, Ratchet was giving out instructions to treat the scraplet bites. "You should use some rest old friend you saved several lives today." Optimus said smiling at Ratchet. I knew he wasn't the only one since he was addressing Jack, Raf and Miko. "oh Raf here you go." I said as she handed him a snowball a large as he was. "Our human friends may be small but they are strong." Optimus said. Then Miko screamed turned out to be a spider "did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked looking at Ironhide who chuckled I just grinned along with Jazz, Arcee's sisters and Hound as she bolted.


	17. Con Job

Con Job

Valkyrie's POV

I still couldn't believe how bad the scraplet infestation was until Prime himself ordered every Autobot to clean up the mess from the huge infestation in the base; Ratchet was annoyed about the space bridge acting up. "Valkyrie can you give me a servo please?" He asked and he asked for tools in hopes it would be up and running soon. "Well chores are done. How about some dune bashing Bulkhead?" asked Miko. "Nah last time I spent several hours getting the sand out of my vents." Bulkhead replied I watched from a distance. I knew Ironhide was frustrated about his weapons getting chewed up by those little bastards he was scowling at his new cannons with teeth marks while welding the holes of the teeth marks. That's when the alarm went off, by looking at the symbol on the marked vessel outside the planet it was an Autobot beacon. "Unidentified vessel identify yourself." Optimus commanded in a threatening manner "had better greetings from Con ships." came a new voice "Whealjack!" Bulkhead exclaimed with glee "Bulkhead!" this Whealjack replied in a happier tone. "Who's the boyfriend?" asked Arcee in a smart-ass tone, I just tapped her on the top of her helm while my other femmes laughed at my antics to shut her up. I went back to work with Ratchet since I am still his assistant with the machines around the base, I heard about the wrecker Bulkhead used to work with about coming here and why several Bots needed to go to a neutral location due the paranoia of Cons finding us.

Optimus' POV

I was surprised to hear about a wrecker coming here and so was Valkyrie since she never met one aside from Bulkhead and Ironhide, the base was still recovering from the scraplet infestation since the ground bridge was not fully functional. Despite Bulkhead's denials Whealjack needing medical attention since we heard he was engaged with several Decepticons sent in by Starscream, I had to convince Valkyrie to remain at base with some of us since Ratchet still needed help with the damages around the base. Valkyrie is still cooperative now even when she was still the human femme Hannah, I know Valkyrie will never forget those cycles of being Hannah and she told me deep down she will always be the small human we found and cared for. "You alright Prime?" she asked "Yes, I am Valkyrie just thinking about Bulkhead's friend." I answered her but she saw through me "Optimus I know what you're thinking." Valkyrie responded "I figure Valkyrie." I answered "Optimus, Hannah will never leave me, I am Hannah and she is still me." Valkyrie said rubbing my shoulder plates. Then the Autobots I sent return with Whealjack and while those three wanted to party in the base but Ratchet and myself didn't feel too comfortable about the idea. I decided to go out on patrol although Valkyrie wanted to go out on patrol too "Valkyrie Ratchet stills needs some aid with the ground bridge." I calming voice " I understand Optimus but if Miko plays that damn guitar too loud I will resist the urge to snap it in two." she responded and I left the base while Valkyrie went back to work alongside with Ratchet.

Valkyrie's POV

I watched Optimus leave the base so I went back to the inside the base to help Ratchet with the bridge in hope it would be all it needed to be free of the scraplet attack several days later. "Who is this femme?" asked an unfamiliar Bot said looking in my direction as I walked in "this is Valkyrie she was found on Earth." Bulkhead said when no words came out of my vocal processors. "Valkyrie, this is Whealjack." Bulkhead said as he introduced me to his former wrecker teammate in glee. "Pleasure." I responded to him since I had an uneasy feeling about him but couldn't seem to pin point on what this uneasiness was telling me. The party started and I just worked with Ratchet about the party in the base and the lobbing sport the three wreckers were playing, when the ball came in my direction but I stopped it before it went into the ground bridge. "Little help Valkyrie?" called Ironhide "Next time Ratchet and I are keeping it." I hissed as I tossed it back. I noticed Whealjack was looking over Ratchet's shoulders and asking him about the ground bridge, I felt this was rather suspicious since wreckers only care about wrecking and weapons, not tech such as the ground bridge.

Optimus' POV

I was out driving and I got a com from Valkyrie telling me that when she is around Whealjack she was having a feeling of uneasiness and couldn't figure out why it was. "Optimus when I got to know the others before the transformation I never got this uneasiness under my metal skin." Valkyrie informed me while I was outside the base. "Keep me updated Valkyrie and I understand the sense myself because I felt it the same way you felt." I replied to her concerns. Then I heard a communion in the background and Miko screaming. I soon realized Valkyrie was right to be concerned and I was driving back since Valkyrie informed me the ground bridge was taken over by this Makeshift Decepticon as heard the real Whealjack had appeared through the bridge. The fight didn't cause too much damage since I listened as I heard Bulkhead throwing out the Decepticon and closing up the bridge before more of the Decepticons could get through. I only arrived in the wake of the aftermath of what had occurred "never knew Starscream would go so far to get into the base." Valkyrie said to me "well Valkyrie you are turning out to be a better wrecker than Bulkhead was." Whealjack said to her "I learned from the peers." She responded. I told Whealjack he is always allowed to come to base if he ever needed any haven and knew he was going to leave despite Miko and Bulkhead's pleas. "He'll come back, they all do. Or so I have been told." Valkyrie said to Miko.


	18. Convoy

Convoy

Valkyrie's POV

I was still working on new weapons with Ironhide when Fowler was complaining about getting shot down by a Decepticon, again, and he was requesting a ground bridge to transport a nuclear weapon, "Agent Fowler I am afraid transporting a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question." Optimus said. Fortunately he had a better idea, "Valkyrie, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Arcee, Ironhide, Hound, Elita-one, Moonracer, Chromia, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, you are to aid in the transport and to protect Fowler." Optimus commanded while Ratchet was ordered to remain behind. "Don't even think about it Miko or I will put you in the jar." I said knowing she would try to escape again. "Autobots roll out to Fowler's location." Optimus commanded. When we got there the bomb was loaded into Optimus' trailer, while Arcee and her sisters got inside of the trailer and the rest of us got into formation to defend Prime and Fowler. Something tells me this doesn't have to do with the Cons, besides what would they want with a device primitive to them.

Optimus' POV

When the device and Arcee and her sisters were inside my trailer I knew Valkyrie would go beside me, this was just like her when she was still the small human femme I once knew the memory of me finding her alone is still fresh in my memory banks. I told Fowler I would handle the driving "Optimus knows what he's doing Fowler, besides we have to protect him too." Valkyrie responded to him as I began to move. He just pouted and whined about the long drive "too bad I can't wear a 'no whining' shirt." Valkyrie said while the rest of the mechs laughed at her little comment. Valkyrie is the tallest femme since she is now a bit taller than Bumblebee since she is still reaching her final frame while she and Bumblebee are the same age. "Valkyrie knock it off." Fowler said realizing when she was Hannah she would wear it on occasions only for the sake of amusement, while several Autobots were amused over the article of human clothing. Then we were approached by an unusual set of vehicles and we soon realized they were not Decepticons but were human.

Valkyrie's POV

I knew this had nothing to do with the cons but were human beings I had to rear end the one aiming guns at Fowler and the Autobot I called 'dad' when I was Hannah but now the others know I cannot let her go because I used to be her as a tiny human. I knew I couldn't go into memory lane now I had to take Ironhide's advice and focus on the mission. When we finally got to the tunnels the voice in my radio frequency discovered these humans were calling themselves M.E.C.H and so far I did not like the sound of the leader. I was relieved to know the train was coming and I helped Bee load the D.I.G.U.S into one of the cars. When we emerged from the tunnel the chopper this Silus was in shot out the trailer Prime unhooked and blew I didn't count on the M.E.C.H to find out nor did I think it would be a Con free day. Sure enough the Decepticons arrived and I knew we had to protect Fowler. We pulled to the side, "Fowler in order to stop the Decepticons it is necessary to drop cover." Optimus commanded in a strong tone and we all transformed.

Optimus' POV

I transformed with Fowler in my hand and gently set him down on a safer place while we engaged the enemy and told him to remain where I set him down, just like I would do to Valkyrie when she was still Hannah. The first wave of Autobots managed to keep the Decepticons distracted but we had to keep M.E.C.H from taking the deadly device I was trying to defend Valkyrie but I was knocked off the cliff when one Decepticon hit me in the face plates with a fallen tree. When I came to I heard Ratchet telling me about Jack and Miko being on the train and called Valkyrie for aid to get our two small friends to safety. "I'm on my way Ratchet, Valkyrie I would need some aid." I said as I called Valkyrie when she was coming down from the cliff in an effort to get to the crater the new threat made. When I stopped the train Valkyrie and I walked over to where Jack and Miko were and I was glad they were safe "Valkyrie take those two back while I help Fowler secure the bomb." I order. "Got it big bot." complied Valkyrie.

Valkyrie's POV

When we got back to the base Miko was eying me with uneasiness "you're not going to put me in a jar are you?" Miko asked trying to move to a space under the stairs so my larger hands couldn't reach her. "Not this time Miko, I said sneaking out." I reply. When Optimus returned he told us to rest after a long day and the job well done. He knows I told Miko if she ever tried to get through the ground bridge, "that's enough Valkyrie." Optimus ordered and as soon as those three went home. So I wonder what will come next now that we have another threat on the list and as I powered down for the night to recharge I contemplate more threats to add to the list in our agenda to protect my home from the Con's. The other Autobots know I can never let my memories of being Hannah, being tiny enough for Optimus to hold in his hand, Prime knows too because he told me he does miss those early years but told me I need to look forward now and I will and should.


	19. Deus ex Machina

Deus ex Machina

Valkyrie's POV

We had a funeral scheduled for Hannah on Saturday since the human I used to be no longer exists the attendance consisted of school friends, teachers and those who I used to be around when I was human before I became Valkyrie. I knew Krista and Ash were willing to attend knowing Hannah was gone but I heard Ash saying my memory will live on as the coffin containing a solid hologram courtesy of Hound was lowered. After the event was over I drove back to base "Valkyrie, you are no longer Hannah. You need to let the human side go you are Valkyrie now an Autobot solider for the cause against the Decepticons." Ironhide's voice came through the com link. "Ironhide Hannah will always remain inside me, because she will always be part of me no matter what. But I suppose you're right I need to move on." I responded to him as I drove back to base with humans staring at my vehicle mode since it was a rare sight to see with a Hannah look alike driving. When I returned to base I only saw Jack and Raf on the cat walk "where's Miko?" I ask "detention again." Raf answered "didn't do her homework again or did she run out again?" I asked in an exasperating tone. "I don't know Valkyrie." Raf said when it comes to Raf Bee and I view him as out little brother we care about and sometimes when Bee is out I tend to get Raf from school and since he was out. While we were talking about how things at school were going without me and we heard "you sound just like my parents!" we heard the sound of Miko's voice "we want what's best for you Miko and want you to be in school not prison." Bulkhead argued as soon as we got in "Miko before I became a warrior I was a laborer I could build and break stuff." Bulkhead said trying to get Miko better focused. Miko only wanted to be more like him, soon those two went off an a search mission I knew Bulkhead punked Miko to do her homework.

Optimus' POV

When I returned from a search mission for Decepticon and for more energon I found out that Bulkhead took Miko to Greece since Valkyrie informed me through the com link soon those two were back from a recon mission in which Miko took a photo of the painting from the wall before Breakdown threw Bulkhead into it destroying it in the process. "This is certainly an energon harvester." I said and Raf managed to find the real one in a local museum we tried to contact Fowler but couldn't due to him being out on a 'retreat' as the humans called it. "We are going to have to confiscate the device before the Decepticons do." I said after coming to a decision "you mean steal?" asked Jack wincing "I hate to break human law too but it must be done and we cannot afford to wait for Fowler. If the Decepticons get it then I fear what would happen." I replied "Optimus with all due respect museums are public and we are too big to go in there without being seen, even with our holograms." Valkyrie said. "No problem, we're small enough and not a government secret." Miko piped up as much as I dislike admitting she was right we Autobots were much too large to enter "very well Miko but we will be watching you outside, Valkyrie, and Ratchet you two remain here to monitor communication lines." I ordered. When we got there Arcee, Moonracer, Elita-one, Hound, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Chromia, Bumblebee, Bulkhead. Mirage and myself were waiting outside the building and as soon as I saw the children I flashed my lights. Then a red sports car came along side me and then next thing I knew I was attacked. I transformed to keep the Decepticon I recognized the Decepticons known as Knockout and Breakdown but I couldn't stop them from breaking the glass, shocking me into stasis and the alarm went off, to make matters even more challenging security in the building caught Miko. I told Bulkhead that Miko is safe even if detained at the moment.

Valkyrie's POV

When I heard Miko got captured I was worried about her and tried again and again to get Fowler on the line but the same annoying message continued. Ratchet and I were working on a replica while Jack was being sarcastic over the crimes we had to do to protect them and ourselves. Then Bulkhead in a fit of rage smashed Ratchet's welder and shouting he needed that and when we managed to get done with the replica I heard Ironhide, Mirage and Bulkhead planning to go to Greece since we knew the Cons were planning to use the energon harvester, "I'm going to." I declared "besides I tested a new stun blaster and we can get it in our hands." I added get ready to get there. When we got there the larger Autobots kept the cons busy despite being found first while I used my smaller form to get behind Starscream and shot him in the back. I ran over and snatched the device. "well well well. What is a lovely femme like you doing here." Cooed a voice and I learned it was Knockout but I was able to keep the harvester away from the Cons until reinforcements arrived. "Hey Optimus think we can add this to the safe?" I asked since I called him to tell him why the three of us had to get this thing so no one can ever use it again unless it was absolutely necessary and learned Miko was released knowing Fowler had come through to get her back to Bulkhead. "Thank you Valkyrie." Prime said and he let the three of us walk out with a minor warning to never do this again unless it was necessary.


	20. Speed Metal

Speed Metal

Valkyrie's POV

I was out on patrol with Optimus since I was still a trainee and until I am able to graduate into a full-fledged Autobot I still have a lot to learn so even now I am still a student. When I returned to base Prime briefed me in my progress "Well Valkyrie Ironhide told me the new weapons you create, the recons and other items on the Autobot agenda." He informed me while we were in his quarters and facing him in front of his desk. I thought he was still mad at me about going against his orders for the first time in my young Autobot life but he let it go, and with the energon harvester in the vaults the device can't cause any more issues. "Valkyrie, so far you have been able to prove you can go on scouting and recon missions on your own." He finished with the reports I still couldn't believe I was doing so well under the supervision of senior Autobots mentoring me besides Optimus Prime himself. When I was told I could leave his office I came across Jack, Miko and Raf talking about a race on the isolated street and I didn't mean to ease drop but I walked off without a single thought about what those three teens were up to. When I walked in I was greeted by Ironhide over a new energon crossbow "Valkyrie, this is impressive and feels like wrecker material." He said as he handled the bow "thanks Ironhide." I responded.

Optimus' POV

I though Valkyrie was making excellent progress with how well she had done when working in the field with us and even I heard she was coming up with other weapons alongside him and in the medical bay with Ratchet. I have a feeling the twins and Mirage are trying to get Valkyrie as a bond mate but she said she wasn't interested yet but she does work well with any Autobot I have her team up with. "Valkyrie, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mirage, Elita-one, Chromia, Moonracer, Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jazz you are to go on patrol more Decepticon activity and energon scouting." I ordered through the comlink. The Autobots I sent out went through various locations; Ironhide to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Mirage to Italy, Sunstreaker to Cleveland, Sideswipe was sent to San Francisco, Hound went to Costa Rica, Chromia was sent to Spain, Moonracer to Britain, Elita-one was deployed to Canada, Ratchet was sent to Austria, Jazz was sent to Japan and Valkyrie was sent to Athens for Decepticon sightings and energon deposits. I knew Valkyrie would do just fine since we spent several Earth weeks training her and she made so much progress in her youngling life.

Valkyrie's POV

I never thought I would see Athens for myself but I know this isn't a vacation besides I was sent there on a mission but I know it is recon, and never engage the enemy alone mainly because Prime said so and I understand. So far I only saw nothing but the history and interesting sights in Athens I was enjoying this until I got a call from Prime about the humans, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee getting in trouble over a street race. "Do you want me to talk to them about this Optimus?" I asked "let me handle this and then Ironhide, Ratchet and then you can talk to them." He responded. First time I had ever heard him so mad, not that I blame the big guy and soon we were all back at base he was lecturing those six about their actions.

Optimus' POV

Shortly after I sent several of my Autobots out to search and seek I noticed three of the others were missing and decided to ask Raf and Miko where they were. I walked up to them and got down on one knee to see them since the human children were so small "Raf? Miko? Do you know where the others have gone?" I asked softly "Uh no sir. Why would we know?" replied Miko "Miko is right we don't know". Raf said but I raised my eye at those two. I continued to stare at them because I know the two human children know something and Raf cracked "Optimus they went out for a drive and…." Raf answered with fear in his small voice "Raf you can tell me, you don't need to be afraid of me." I said gently when I picked him up and set him in my hand. "Street racing and Knockout is there too. Bulkhead can use some backup." Miko said all of a sudden. "We will talk about this later you too, this includes Jack." I said in a stern manner. When I got to Knockout "Optimus Knockout has a hostage." Arcee said "understood." I rammed the side of the Decepticon medic and got the small human boy out. When Bumblebee came up to my foot his window went down "Optimus this was my fault." Jack said looking me in the optic. "We must get this child to safety; reports of this can come later from you six." I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice for I was displeased about this incident.

Valkyrie's POV

We got back to Optimus giving the rule breaking talk to Jack, Miko and Raf because of what had happened tonight. I know Prime does tend to get angry if rules are broken besides I used to do this kind of thing but not racing since I know how hazardous they can be. When Prime went to his office I went over to talk to him when I knocked politely "come in" he called from within I walked in at ease "I know why they acted the way they did tonight big guy." I said in a quiet voice "kids do crazy things to get some praise from their peers." I said and he understood "I know there isn't any excuse but I'm sure it won't happen again." I added and Prime just smiled and nodded his helm in an understanding manner. I left and just hoped I wouldn't have to hear about this again.


	21. Predatory

Predatory

Valkyrie's POV

Well it has been nearly three weeks since Jack decided to go street racing to win over a girl of course Prime wasn't too pleased about having to deal the fact of teenage human brains acting up. Jack of course thanked me for running interference over the matter since I told Prime kids tend to do crazy things to fit in with their peers but I had to show him an eBook called _Yes Your Kid is Crazy_, after reading it he understood. _Valkyrie, Optimus asked to go with Arcee, Jack, Chromia, Moonracer and Elita-1." _ Bumblebee buzzed to me "got it". I answered and I walked into the control room to await Optimus Prime's orders "Arcee, Elita-1, Chromia, Moonracer, Jack and Valkyrie you are to investigate a ship we picked up on the energy wave reader. Arcee keep Jack safe." Optimus ordered and Ratchet opened the ground bridge to our destination, would have been a femme recon outing but with one male it wasn't. I just hope we don't encounter anything nasty because I hate having to deal with Decepticons at the moment but I will not count on it.

Optimus' POV

I was still trying to understand further into a human child's phycology but with the EBook Valkyrie showed me I was able to understand why Jack behaved the way he did and Valkyrie told me at Raf's age she was acting up herself and the excuse was always 'I don't know why I did it.' Well now that I have some answers about the incident on the human roadway, as of now I need to focus on the mission I sent five of my Autobots out in a mountainous terrain and I am aware of how unpredictable communications will be with myself and the Autobots. Of course I know Valkyrie is almost done with her training since she has been under supervision of Ironhide, my best Autobot lieutenant and combat specialist. "You know Prime Valkyrie is turning out to be a fine Autobot solider and she pays attention to the combat field, plus she has aided me in creating several arsenals." Ironhide said coming into the room with me. "I know Ironhide." I responded to him but I think she is nearly ready to deal in the field without being supervised, just like Hannah.

Valkyrie's POV

When we arrived to the area to where Ratchet had picked up the signal but we really had no clue if the Cybertronian ship was Autobot or Decepticon, "Femmes and Jack I think we should split up, besides we can cover more terrain." suggested Chromia, "besides Valkyrie needs to learn to go on recon alone since Optimus said she is almost field ready." Moonracer said, "No, Valkyrie you are to remain with me." Elita-1 said but I didn't argue with Elita-1 since in her days on Cybertron she was the field commander of the femmes and she was another mentor on the team I worked with when Ironhide was out so I knew she was right. "Alright then let's move." Elita-one ordered. When we went in different directions well except for me and Elita-one, we went north and we were making sure no human was around, but Elita knows I am the tallest femme, "Valkyrie you are rather big for a femme and I should feel safe because of how long you have been training with me and Ironhide." Elita said, I am rather self-conscious about my size since I kind of tower over the other femme's on team Prime but Optimus told me not to feel that way, this made me feel better since he is the largest Autobot on the team. Then our silence was broken when Arcee tried to talk to us but our line went dead. "That's weird." I said to Elita-one, she only shrugged and we managed to trace it.

Optimus' POV

I was shocked when I learned from Elita that two of the senior femmes suggested having Valkyrie move on her own even though she was not ready to move on her own in a huge terrain on her own, true I let her on her own in Athens once but it was patrol and nothing else. Elita informed me she is with her now but I will have a talk with Chromia and Moonracer about the suggestion because Valkyrie is still a youngling like Bumblebee and she still needs to have training and missions overseen by another Autobot. I am pleased Valkyrie listened to Elita-one and she called me and said "I know better."

Valkyrie's POV

When we managed to track Arcee she was covered in a web-like substance and Elita told me it came from a femme Con known as Arachnid, the sadistic Decepticon who murdered Arcee's first partner and mech lover Tailgate. "She's going after Jack!" she screamed, I know from Ratchet and human doctor terms this is hysteria. "Calm down Arcee I put a tracker on Jack so we can find him before that murderous bitch does." I said and the three of us went out to find Jack, but when we got close a huge explosion went off. "He is still moving Arcee." I said to her, and she suddenly went off very quickly to get to Jack. That is when I had a good look at Arachnid herself she was exactly the way Acree had described her, hideous violet compound eyes, eight legs and spider like. By the time we got to Arcee and Jack, Arachnid had escaped; we have not seen or heard the last of her which is rather eerie. I helped Elita-one fill out the incident report so Optimus will have it on his desk when we return to base.


	22. Sick Mind

Sick Mind

Optimus' POV

I was going over the Arachnid incident report and having to reprimand Moonracer and Chromia about trying to have Valkyrie go off on her own when she is still a trainee. "Valkyrie still has to gain more experience and I will not have any trainee risk their spark. Do you understand?" I said as I reprimanded the two femmes. "Yes Optimus." Moonracer said knowing she had risked Valkyrie's life and promised she wouldn't do it again. "I know, but I don't ever want Elita-one informing me about another incident like this again. You're free to go, and please send Valkyrie in." I said allowing the two femmes to go and Valkyrie comes in shortly after the departure of her femmes, "sit down Valkyrie." I command. "Now Valkyrie I had a talk with Chromia and Moonracer about sending you on your own, even thought they were not aware of the rouge femme Decepticon. I am pleased that you didn't go out on your own and followed Elita-one's orders to go with her, you are turning out to be a fine Autobot Valkyrie. I said since she knows I know about what the two experienced femmes did. "This was all I needed to talk about, you are dismissed." I said in a calm manner. Then I got a call from Ratchet telling me to come to the control center at once, when I walked in "Optimus you're not going to believe this but I have found the location of their war ship." Ratchet informed me "how did you pin point their location?" I asked and Ratchet told me he found it by chance, Arcee, Bulkhead, the twins, Jazz, Mirage, Hound, Ironhide, Chromia, Moonracer, Valkyrie, Chromia, and Bumblebee proposed going in to surprise them now with Megatron gone. Then Ratchet informed me of an Autobot signal found on a different frequency I thought the Decepticons can wait and the possibility of other Autobots out there in distress. "Ratchet, bring your medical kit." I said.

Valkyrie's POV

When Optimus called me in his office I figured it was about the incident report Elita-one filled out and I knew since she and Prime were field commanders so I knew those two were upset about the way Moonracer and Chromia acted in thinking I would be fine on my own. Optimus told me I still need more experience in order to go on combat missions and other types he sends his Autobots out to do. When he and Ratchet went out to the Autobot ship to investigate the possibility of more Autobots out there and I understand why he only needed Ratchet on this. But why do I feel concerned about him all of a sudden?

Optimus' POV

When we got to the Autobot ship it appeared to have been there for several Earth centuries and when we got inside there were bodies of Autobots all over the floor of the ship, "Optimus, these Autobots didn't perish in the crash they're showing signs of a virus." He informed me. This was a plague ship and when I got to the records I discovered something interesting, proto form records and one of them displayed a visual of coloring as Valkyrie's, her true name was Blazestar. "Ratchet I think I found out how Valkyrie came to this planet, she was the only one who wasn't infected by this virus but she was shipped out in an escape pod." Then the ship shifted from the winds and a loud bang was heard, I point my light up to see an Autobot body above me, two infected energon drops got into my optics. "No". Ratchet said in shock knowing I had been infected.

Valkyrie's POV

"We need a bridge now!" Ratchet ordered and I got on it right away when Prime and Ratchet arrived only Ratchet was supporting the large commander. Optimus was taken to the medical bay where he was being scanned "Cybonic Plague." Ratchet confirmed after getting the diagnostics Miko was quit knowing Optimus was infected with a fatal virus and to make matters worse there wasn't a cure, "Ratchet is the Con ship still visible?" I asked "If it is we can go in there and find out about the virus." "Valkyrie's right besides if Megatron created it, he would have made a cure." Jack agreed with me. "Very well, Arcee, Valkyrie and Bumblebee, you three go in and find the virus on the Decepticons." Ratchet instructed. I figured it was because we are smaller, "You be careful Valkyrie." Ironhide said as he went over to Prime knowing he was about to object weakly, "Prime you need to let her go, she is growing up, she can't be sheltered forever." He said gently. Ratchet then got us there and we walked around the ship with caution knowing this isn't an Autobot or man's land. When Arcee, Bee and I entered the records we found nothing but then _"Uh guys…"_ Bee buzzed pointing at something and that was when I saw the Bot that was always in my nightmares and seeing him for the first time sent chills down my metal skin. "Ratchet Megatron lives but he isn't looking back at me." I said with unease, and then Ratchet gave the three of us a chance to get into his mind to ask about a cure.

Optimus' POV

I was getting weaker and weaker by the minute I was going into a weak body even my voice was getting weak since I was dying. When I heard news about Megatron being alive "Meg….a…tron.?" I said weakly Ratchet then advised to use a cortical psych on Megatron's comatose body, my scot Bumblebee volunteered to go in since Arcee didn't think Valkyrie could handle a procedure since I knew several of my own Autobots went throughout those during interrogations, I did not want Valkyrie to go through this. "Ratchet…..were…you…..infected?" I asked in a weak voice "no" Ratchet answered. Sighed in relief but now I began to worry about the tiny survivor of the ship that escaped the plague and hearing Megatron's knowledge about Valkyrie knowing she had escaped the plague when she was a tiny sparkling. Bumblebee made a deal with the Decepticon leader, Ratchet knew about what was going on since he was monitoring the activity. I heard about Starscream planning to unhook Megatron but it was stopped when Soundwave pointed out the cord, by then the cure was found and Ratchet got to work.

Valkyrie's POV

When we got the cure and the ground bridge back home but not before Arcee blew a life support cord off of the comatose Megatron. We got back in time to watch Optimus recovering from the virus, he had to have Ratchet support him as he supported him "please save the hero's welcome for my scot and physician." I said. "Valkyrie I would like to speak with you alone." I said and she followed me into my office. "Valkyrie I discovered who you're creators were, they were on the plague ship and sent you away to protect you from the virus. What I also found was the name you were given when you were a sparkling, Blazestar." I informed her. She was stunned to know the truth about herself "well at least I know who I used to be, but I am keeping my name as Valkyrie and thanks for finding out big guy. Glade you're better." She said.


	23. Out of his head

Out of His Head

Valkyrie's POV

After Ratchet had cured Optimus' infection from the cybonic plague he still wouldn't let Prime leave the medical bay, "that's it follow the light." Ratchet said as Optimus' optic followed his flashlight "I wouldn't advise anything stannous Optimus but it seems your systems have recovered from the virus." Ratchet said. Then the arms holding Optimus' large body opened allowing him to walk out, "thanks to your medical knowledge old friend." Optimus said "it was your scot that braved unknown lands." Ratchet pointed out Bee just buzzed _"It was nothing."_ "Yeah to bad we didn't stick around to the end." I said. "Valkyrie, we need to talk about what Ratchet and I found on the ship that wasn't contaminated." Optimus said motioning me to come with him and I followed him. Showing me the records I was shown a photograph of a sparkling that had the same colored armor I have, "Valkyrie, you were once known by your creators as Blazestar, and the names of your creators were Ironfist and Silverstreak." They were infected with the same virus I was and perished from it but not before shipping you off." He explained. "I guess this explains everything." I said to him "Now I know who my parents really were and I have a reason to resent the Decepticons." I added. "This was all I needed to discus with you Valkyrie, you're dismissed." Prime said in a gentle tone. When I walked in Chromia walked up to me and asked "What did Prime want to talk to you about?" she asked "What was also found on the ship, my real parents. I know it has been quarantined but someday when it is lifted I might go see them." I answered to her. "I told him I like Valkyrie better but might hold onto Blazestar." I added. When I glanced at Bee he seemed to be behaving a bit unusual but I just put it in the back of my mind.

Optimus' POV

I have told Valkyrie who her creators were so at least she finally has some closure and knows where they are and how they went offline. Then when I heard Bumblebee didn't pick up his charge from his home to school and my scot having visions of Megatron in his mind we thought it was because of the cortical psyche patch he did to find the cure to the virus I was infected with. Ratchet had to power down Bumblebee so he can rest and recover from the mind body transfer, then a call from Fowler came in "Prime have you seen any Cons wearing hula skirts lately?" he asked I noticed Valkyrie trying to avoid laughing but she said "now there's a disturbing picture if I ever saw one." She said. We then discovered a telescope lens had been taken to the Artic by Starscream. "Great back to the Artic." Arcee said "I'm sure it won't be as bad as last time unless more bugs come in here." Valkyrie said. We knew we had to get it back so I had every Autobot available go to the Artic but had Ratchet remain with Bumblebee and Raf since my scots small charge didn't want to leave him. "Well let's see what the cons are up to and nip this." Elita-one said. Elita also told Valkyrie to stay close to her since Valkyrie still lacks experience "Elita you need to let Valkyrie learn how to handle herself besides she won't always need her commanders to protect her. You need to let her move on with her training." Chromia said to her knowing Valkyrie had told her she was tired of being under watch while on missions "Elita, she's right Valkyrie isn't a sparkling you need to ease off." I said to intervene.

Valkyrie's POV

I was shocked to know Optimus was actually going to handle myself against the Cons, to me this was my chance to show Elita-one I wasn't a 'baby' or sparkling anymore and I need to learn to handle myself. For the most part I decided to display the training I did with Ironhide and Chromia actually paid off so I knew I can get injured but I knew it was part of being an Autobot in the war. During the fight to get the lens back I knew Prime would have us distract the Cons, I was only handling several ground vehicles so far knocked out eight of them. The next thing I knew Prime was falling from the sky and I managed to make the ground softer with him by using my stun blaster on the ground to break his fall, I knew Ratchet was going to need to fix him. I saw Starscream about to finish Prime off so I got my energon crossbow ready to cancel the attack when out of nowhere a mysterious jet appeared out of nowhere to intercept him. "Megatron." Prime gasped "he's back." Arcee added knowing he wasn't really offline and now I knew I had to put my fears aside from my real parent's killer. Luckily for the Autobots he has other things on his agenda. "Ratchet we need a bridge." Prime called "you're not the only one." He called back but I still had a remote I created a while ago and managed to get us back in good time. Ratchet said Bee was back to normal, so all's well ends well.


	24. Shadowzone

Shadowzone

Valkyrie's POV

I had to realize the fact Megatron was online and doing well, too bad I can't say the same for Starscream from what Ratchet said when Megatron took control over his mind to use the shard of dark energon to revive the Decepticon himself. "I'm surprised Megatron didn't murder Starscream after finding out about his attempt to offline him." I said to break the silence. "Well his loyalty is an element that has been questioned since the war began." Ironhide said. "Valkyrie I would like to speak with you for a moment." Optimus called to me through the comlink.

When I walked into his office and faced him I knew he would like for me to sit down. "Valkyrie I have decided to certify you as an Autobot. You have proved to me, Elita-one, Ironhide and the others with the way you can handle yourself." Optimus said to me. "You are ready to handle missions without being supervised by me, Ironhide and Elita-one." He added. "This was all I needed to talk to you about, you are dismissed." He said telling me I was free to good. Then the Con alert came on "dark energon is on the move." Ratchet said and this told me Megatron doesn't waste any time, even after coming back online and to be fair I thought we need to be prepared for more of the disgusting energon. "Looks like he's heading to the sight of Skyquake's tomb." I said.

"We will move out then, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Valkyrie, Chromia, Elita-one, Moonracer, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead prepare to roll out." Optimus commanded. "Me?" Ratchet asked. "If we are dealing with dark energon this requires your area of expertise old friend." Optimus explained. "Arcee…" "Bridge operator got it." Arcee understood right of the rod.

Before going in I thought Miko was acting less enthused than usual but I just put it in the back of my mind since I showed her jars I had and so far the method has worked but my question is how long.

Optimus' POV

When we got to the location to where Skyquake had fallen from our last encounter and with Megatron on the move we figured he would use dark energon to resurrect Skyquake. What we did not expect was it was not Megatron but his second in command Starscream at the sight. "Starscream!" called Ironhide I pointed my larger gun at him "stand down!" I ordered. "You stand down!" he hissed right back. To show us just how cocky he was "you can't harm me while I have dark energon flowing through my veins." He added but then Valkyrie and Ironhide fired at him, "yes knocked his arm clean off she called knowing she canceled his missile out. He then retreated behind a boulder and muttering about the dark energon glowing from the deceased Decepticon's grave.

"Optimus, the kids are missing." Arcee called me through my comlink. Then we heard Miko "How could you make me lose my phone!" she shouted at Jack "How is it my fault?!" Jack argued. "We have a visual." I sighed through the link knowing Miko had this habit of escaping through the bridge when we had our back turned. "Send in a ground bridge." I calmly ordered knowing I was going have to have a talk with her and Valkyrie was going to have a need to give Miko a piece of her mind.

Then we noticed two ground bridges appeared "two bridges?" Ratchet asked and then shouted to the children "you three into our ground bridge now!" When those four entered at the same time the streams began feeding back to each other. "Miko, we got to get the kids out of there." Bulkhead said and then when he tried to get in the next thing we knew a massive explosion happed and we were thrown to the ground.

Valkyrie's POV

"What the hell just happened?" I asked when I got up and I thought being big would prevent me from getting knocked down "it appears a malfunction occurred in the ground bridge." Ratchet explained "the kids made it through right?" asked Bulkhead full of concern for Miko's safety; this brought back memories of Hannah when Optimus protected me when I was a tiny human. "Arcee did the children make it back to base?" Optimus asked. I knew something was wrong and I was worried those three wound up on the Con's warship.

I walked over to the grave of Skyquake and said "Mechs, Femmes I think we might have a dead con walking.' I said since I could resist the 'dead man walking' pun. When the rest of them got there "it seems Starscream got what he was looking for." Ironhide said "hat's ierd ah ean we wold ad' een omethin ight bout now." Jazz said and I had to agree, that was weird.

"Our main concern is locating the children; Arcee told me Starscream didn't arrive at base." Optimus said as we walked into a ground bridge back to base. As soon as I get my hand on Miko she is going straight into a jar and won't let her out for a while. I knew Ratchet and I have a lot of work to do to find out where Jack, Miko and Raf are, I just hope those three didn't end up in Con territory. We tried everything to locate them and when Bee suggested calling them we only found Miko's phone on the ground in front of the ground bridge. Then Arcee tried Jack but the call went dead too.

Optimus' POV

I was very worried about the small beings we befriended and cared for but then Bulkhead brought me out of my thoughts "Miko's phone it wasn't blinking before, it's a message." He said and read "in alternate dimension with zombie help." "How is that possible." Arcee said, even she and the others were baffled as well as Ratchet.

"Ratchet can we trace Jack's phone signal?" I asked "In another dimension?" he asked "one way to find out." said Valkyrie. Soon she and Ratchet were working on getting another overload so we can get the children back from the other field to ours. She and Ratchet knew if the location was not precise the results would be unpredictable.

When Ratchet and Valkyrie got the overload set I decided to bring Arcee and Bulkhead with me so we can get the children to safety. "Coordinates are set." Valkyrie informed me as the ground bridge came to life a third time for today. We got there in good time; Bulkhead snickered as Starscream was struggling with what looked like a reanimated arm, the children got close to my feet. "Jack, Miko, Rafael." I said gently when I made sure all three were here and accounted for. When we got back Valkyrie was giving Miko a cold hard stare, "look if you're gonna blame anyone blame me." She said.

Valkyrie's POV

When Miko said that I was very close to picking her up and putting her in a jar, and Jack asked to repeat that. "Miko what you endured as be lesson enough we're just glad that you three are all safe." Optimus said with infinite gentleness in his voice. Just like when I was just as small as those three, I got down on one knee, and gave Miko back her phone, "it was a good thing you dropped this, sorry about the photos thought. You learned your lesson so I won't put you in a jar." I said giving back her phone. She only cringed knowing I made good promise about the idea.


	25. Operation: Breakdown

Operation: Breakdown

Valkyrie's POV

I knew it has been several weeks since Megatron got his leadership back and I knew full well how dangerous Megatron was when angry since I heard he almost killed Starscream. As I worked on weapons with Ironhide "still thinking about Megatron's return?" asked Ironhide as he was putting on the finishing touches on his cannon "yeah." I replied.

"We all are on edge Valkyrie." Ironhide said and Bulkhead was out searching and checking out an energon signal. "Autobots report to command center." Called Elita-one through the comlink and I knew there was something wrong, I could feel it but couldn't figure out why. As soon as Ironhide and I walked into the room Optimus walked up to me, "Valkyrie, you and Ratchet are to go to Bulkhead's location and retrieve him." He calmly ordered knowing I was both Ratchet and Ironhide's aid to medical and weapons bay areas.

Arcee bridged us to where Bulkhead's signal and bridged the two of us saw Bulkhead's body lying still, by the looks of his injuries he had been in a fight with someone and had several electrical burns on his metal body. "Bridge us back and prepare the bay." Ratchet called as we got Bulkhead's arms on our shoulders and began to carry him back to the base. "Let's get to work Valkyrie." Ratchet said when we got to working on the damages done to Bulkhead, "Ratchet, he's coming around." I said as Bulkhead's optics were beginning to come to life and I called on the link "Optimus Bulkhead is coming around." I called and sure enough Miko came right on into the bay, "Valkyrie can you?..." she asked and I knew she wanted me to put her close to Bulkhead.

Optimus' POV

"Bulkhead you know better than to engage the enemy alone." I said knowing how disappointed in him for disobeying an order. "Breakdown jumped me." He said and I know about the violent history with him and the Decepticon. "What happened to Breakdown and why didn't he finish you off?" Valkyrie asked. Then Fowler appeared and said "I detected MECH activity in the area where Bulkhead engaged Breakdown."

"So he got carried off by humans, and he makes fun of how small humans are. How ironic." Chromia said, "I used to be human." Valkyrie said not hiding her annoyance. "Sorry." She responded knowing Valkyrie was larger than her and trained under Ironhide and Ratchet. "Don't even say it Sunny." She added giving the golden twin a look.

"You're just as bad as Hide and Hatchet." He muttered and that's when Valkyrie wacked him with a wrench. "Jeeze Val, chill out." Miko said. "That's our protégé." Ironhide smirked knowing he had taught the former human well. "Enough, we must get Breakdown out of MECH. They cannot get their hands on Cybertronian biology." I said. "I know where this is going Optimus." Valkyrie said.

Valkyrie's POV

I knew Prime was right we needed to get Breakdown out of there since we all knew Megs wasn't going to help him and besides if Cliff was alive this was not what he wanted. We can't get to the Cons' level, "I don't need to hear the speech Prime, and you gave it to me a long time ago." I said.

Ratchet set the ground bridge and it was a good thing Fowler was around so he was military trained. He knew I promised to put Miko in a jar if she tried to escape and besides the area MECH is hanging around has high levels of radiation. Bulkhead decided to stay behind since he hated Breakdown so it was the rest of us without Bulkhead.

"Ur ure we goin he' ight'' ay Rime?" Jazz asked "He's sure besides I'm detecting the same pulse too." I said to Jazz. Bee then noticed tire tracks and wanted to follow them but Ratchet decided against it and when we followed the energon signal.

When we got to the end of the energon signal all we found was a yellow eye. Then we saw the face of the MECH leader Silus he taunted us with an explosive in the eye of Breakdown the next thing we knew we were knocked down by the explosion. Maybe we should have followed the tracks.

Optimus' POV

I got a call from Bulkhead, he decided to go after his rival and both he and Breakdown we having to deal with MECH agents. By the time we got there Breakdown and MECH had fled knowing we were coming, I had to tell Bulkhead off but he rose higher than himself to save his rival.


	26. Crisscross

Crisscross

Valkyrie's POV

"Valkyrie, Jack is grounded by his mother for breaking curfew, missing homework and work shifts." Arcee informed me through the comlink, "man that bites and from what Jack told me, she worries way too much and found out about the street race event." I sighed and thought 'parents can live with nor without'.

"Hey Prime since Jack can't show up at the base for a little while do you think I can fill in for Arcee?" I asked Optimus. I had to explain with what Jack told me and he came to a decision "very well Valkyrie you may do so and I would like you to help Arcee to keep an optic on Jack and his mother." Optimus said giving me an order, and I informed Arcee of the decision so it was my first time at the curb side duty.

"I'm on my way Arcee and I will text Jack about what is about to happen and besides with Optimus' guidance I don't feel so self-conscious about my size anymore." I said "Well that's great Valkyrie." Arcee said as I made my way to the Darby residence and pulled to the side and waited, of course by night I was getting some attention from humans and I still remember being human since I admired vehicles.

Optimus' POV

I knew I was going to have to let Valkyrie maintain surveillance in her vehicle mode and I knew she was not a youngling we have to watch anymore and she and Bumblebee were growing up so I cannot protect them forever. Valkyrie doesn't need to be monitored and I knew Arcee would need back-up to watch the Darby home. "This is Valkyrie and I have arrived at Jack's home and will let you know about developments." Valkyrie called me "thank you Valkyrie and tell Arcee you and her can have surveillance in your vehicle modes.

The first night Valkyrie was away Ironhide and Ratchet began to miss having their medical and weapons aid around, "who's going to whack the disrespectful Autobots now?" Ratchet asked knowing the day had come. "Ratchet, Valkyrie can't always be around the base, she's entering her final frame and so is Bumblebee.' Ironhide said. Both of these Autobots are the oldest member of team Prime and Ironhide was right the younger ones on the Autobot force were growing up.

"Ironhide is correct Ratchet but Valkyrie is helping Arcee guard Jack and his mother." I said as I walked into the area of base they were in. "I suppose your right Optimus." Ratchet sighed. "Valkyrie is the best female Autobot I had to command and Moonracer and Chromia agree with me." Elita-one said walking into the room to join us.

Jazz walked in along with the others who were around base, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, and Hound agreed knowing I was doing the right thing by letting Valkyrie go and leave the base for the first time.

Valkyrie's POV

I know what to call Jack's mother besides Ms. Darby, June but I had to wonder if his dad was around since I would engage my hologram to resemble one of Jack's friends to make it appear I was studying with him. June seemed to act rather suspiciously toward me and when I walked out I said to Jack "look I don't think this posing is working besides your mom won't quit asking questions. Sorry". As 'Hannah' walked out.

I heard Jack telling his mom off on why 'Hannah' isn't coming back and said she was just a friend and wasn't interested in dating him. June began to feel bad and asked Jack to apologize to her when he saw he again and I thought 'yeah you should feel bad' but I decided to let it go since it wasn't going to help by being angry.

The next night I saw several suspicious characters at the Darby house and left a package at in the garage and then Jack came back. When Jack called the number he said was left and I slowly drove over to the garage and Jack said "great MECH knows where I live." He said in a panic and Arcee decided to call Optimus and screamed in pain and then we heard "only you and the Autobot Jack Darby." Laughed Silus and I thought about trying the same thing since the guys in black didn't notice me.

"Optimus, this is Valkyrie MECH abducted June Darby at her work place and we need Fowler for backup and Airachnid might be here I heard her voice. I am sending directions to you." I called Optimus. "Thank you Valkyrie." Optimus answered back.

Optimus' POV

"Agent Fowler Valkyrie informed me where to locate MECH's whereabouts and we need your backup." I called to him. "Thanks Prime we are currently in route. "Jazz, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia, Elita-one and Moonracer you will back up Valkyrie and Arcee. Hound maintain bridge control." I ordered.

"Got it Optimus." Hound responded and soon the rest of us were now on our way to MECH's hideaway and we were just in time to find Jack frantically searching for his female creator and pin-pointed Arcee and Valkyrie's life signals, "Ironhide, Chromia release Arcee and Valkyrie from the binds." I ordered so MECH wouldn't dissect them.

The rest of us were making our way to Airachnid before she could inflict harm on Jack's creator and intercepted the female Decepticon could try to hurt the two humans. "Airachnid get back here right now!" yelled Arcee and I know about the violent history for she murdered Tailgate.

Fowler was now firing at her and before we could capture Airachnid she scanned Fowler's helecoptor and escaped. Valkyrie got both Jack and June down, and got Airachnid's webbing off of the two of them.

"Jack who are these people and what are those creatures?" June said freaking out as I was driving them to the base "to answer the question June we are Autobots, the femme who tried to offline you is a Decepticon, our enemy along with the humans who had you are MECH." Optimus said through my radio. When we got there I engaged my hologram and said "I am 'Hannah' and my real name is Valkyrie June." I said to show I was just a backup. She just looked nervous but knew she would open.


	27. Metal Attraction

Metal Attraction

Valkyrie's POV

Well ever since Jack's mother found out about me and the rest of the Autobots and she keeps coming back, I tried to tell Jack that he should be lucky, since my human mother never cared about me while his does. Then the alarm went off, no it wasn't a Decepticon but June again, "uh again." Sighed Arcee "she worries Jack said.

I can tell Miko was getting bugged about June returning time after time. "Arcee, look I told June about who I used to be and I told her she is the better mother than I could have ever had." I said defending June. I think I need to tell Prime I should be June's protector since Jack has Arcee, my thoughts break when she comes in while her car and comes out. "Hi Jack, Raf, Miko." She says. "Where's Optimus?" she asks. Ratchet was about to answer in an annoyed tone but I beat him to it, "he's out on a drive with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Bumblebee, and the other girls, except Arcee." I answered. "I see, thanks Valkyrie." June answered.

Then Arcee and Jack were asked if they could relink communication cables but June got into over protective mode again. The next thing I heard the alert going off, "Bulkhead, Arcee, Ironhide and Valkyrie I am picking up a signal and magnetic charges." Ratchet called. "Maybe if Valkyrie and I go together to find out what this signal is while Arcee and Bulkhead investigate the magnetic energy." Ironhide suggested. "I'll inform Optimus." Ratchet said.

Optimus' POV

"Prime this is Ratchet; I found a signal and magnetic energy field." Ratchet called me. "Understood, and receiving locations." I answered back. "Valkyrie is with me, and Arcee is with Bulkhead." Ironhide answered. "I just hope that signal isn't Airachnid, she gives me the creeps." Valkyrie said in the back ground. "Now Valkyrie, don't let her crimes frighten you, you can take her on." Ironhide said to her. "Yes, Ironhide." She said. "Save her for me Valkyrie." Arcee said.

I knew I had to get more reinforcements to the others how were out but I figured these four can handle the situations for themselves and Valkyrie is old enough to be alone with another Autobot who isn't a commander. I know she is with Ironhide. "Valkyrie, Ironhide beware, Megatron could be out there. I just hope it isn't his signal Ratchet found." I said to both Valkyrie and Ironhide.

"We'll be fine Optimus but I know you still like protecting me and Bumblebee." Valkyrie said to me and she read my mind. I sighed and this brought back memories of when Valkyrie was still Hannah but when I knew the truth of her origins she tool advice from me, Ratchet and Ironhide.

Valkyrie's POV

As soon as Prime was informed the four of us got to the two locations to find out what was going on and I agree with Prime, Megatron is a whole lot worse than Airachnid. "Ok, I say we meet right about here." Arcee suggested, "sounds like a good idea." I said. When we went off into two different directions, no surprise Ironhide wanted to take the location of the signal.

When we got to the location it turned out to be nothing, "that's weird there's no body here." I said looking up to Ironhide. He was surprised too and I could tell he wanted to take on some Con but was annoyed there was nothing "We could see how Arcee and Bulkhead are doing in their area." I said, "we might as well Valkyrie and besides maybe the Cons might be here too." Ironhide said. He really dotes on his huge guns but it is who he is as the weapons specialist.

Optimus' POV

"Hey Prime the signal Ironhide and I were checking out turned out to be false but I don't think that was a false alarm so Ironhide and I are going to reroute to Arcee and Bulkhead." Valkyrie called me. "Alright Valkyrie but be cautious." I said. "I understand Optimus and besides I'm with Ironhide and Bulkhead, those two are some of the strongest Autobots on the team." Valkyrie said. I knew I had to accept Valkyrie was now entering into her third frame since in human years she is almost eighteen.

Several hours later the four Autobots returned with a magnetic gauntlet and Ratchet and I were warned to handle that magnet with caution. Valkyrie told me about the misadventure Arcee and Bulkhead had when they were stuck together but in the end Ironhide and Valkyrie managed to distract Breakdown and Airachnid.

Valkyrie's POV

When we got to Arcee and Bulkhead we didn't expect those two to be stuck together, Ironhide thought about using his guns to get them unglued but I said "I don't think it would be a smart idea Ironhide." "Besides I think we need to get that magnet away from those two cons and as long as they are fighting each other we should have a chance." Arcee said.

We tracked the Con's but I suggested "Ironhide, Breakdown and Airachnid could use that object to join us like Arcee and Bulkhead. Maybe if we go up on the canyon walls we could get a better shot of those two while Arcee and Bulkhead have them occupied." I suggested. "That sounds like a great idea Valkyrie, Airachnid and Breakdown are only aware of us." Bulkhead said knowing I was right, Ironhide grunted in agreement.

Arcee managed to put a tracking device I made a long time ago and got to the two Cons'. I got my crossbow ready and got my stun arrows loaded in since I knew we had to get those two stunned so we can get the item off of their claws. When Airachnid used to magnetic gauntlet Arcee and Bulkhead were back to normal, not magnetized together now Ironhide and I knew this was our chance we opened fire on the two Cons'.

We managed to get the item and asked Ratchet to get us back home to hand over the gauntlet but not before magnetizing the two Cons' together. When we got home we gave the gauntlet to Ratchet to put in the vault along with the energon harvester, as soon as the item was secured I saw June walk up to Arcee "I am sorry for my behavior I get worried about Jack. All his life I had to take care of him alone since his father left me." She explained. "Valkyrie, thanks for the ride back home again when my car went bust." She said to me, "oh sure June, and Jack I know you mom worries but you won't live with her forever so make the next two years' worthwhile." I said and Jack and June knew I was right.


	28. Rock Bottom

Rock Bottom

Optimus' POV

"Optimus I have just detected several energon signals coming from northern Montana." Ratchet called "hmm might be some energon we can take and add some to our stocks." I pondered knowing we were beginning to run low. I decided to send in three Autobots to investigate the cavern Ratchet pin pointed on the computer. I made some calls to Bulkhead, Arcee and Valkyrie knowing those three were in the area of the state in this 'American territory' as Fowler called the continent we Autobots were on.

"Arcee, Valkyrie, Bulkhead. Ratchet has picked up energon spikes in the area you three are in." I called. "Better make that five Optimus, Jack and Miko are with us." Arcee answered, "ahh it's just some energon, I don't see any harm in having those two with us." Valkyrie said to Arcee through the comlink. "Yeah Valkyrie's right, besides maybe the Decepticons don't know yet and besides we'll have Miko and Jack wait outside and one of us will guard them." Bulkhead said in agreement. "Let's get there as soon as we can and then we'll decide who gets to guard them." Valkyrie added through the comlink.

Valkyrie's POV

By them time we got to the huge cave, well I arrived before the other four got there so I did what I was told and waited at a main meeting spot, the mouth of the cave, Arcee and Jack arrived ten minutes later along with Miko and Bulkhead. "Valkyrie we decided you would guard the kids since you have a better chance of guarding them." Arcee said but I just nodded in understanding knowing I was the likely Bot to play body guard.

While the three of us were waiting for the other two were scouting the cave for the energon signals Ratchet found, "this is boring I would like to be at the Slash Monkey concert." Miko whined knowing Arcee and Bulkhead have been in the cave for a long time. "Miko it is a large cave and I just looked up the time and it starts at seven pm, it's three in the afternoon, be patient." I said to her. "Valkyrie's right Miko." Jack said before Miko could answer knowing I was right and I can connect to the internet faster than their devices.

Well speak of the devil after I told Miko that there was still time Arcee and Bulkhead emerged from the cave with nothing, "this is weird, if you two didn't find any energon while there are signals coming from within?" I questioned knowing the base technology was not acting out I mean Ratchet, Raf and I went through the scans recently. "Uh guys…." Jack said and when we looked down and noticed Miko was gone, and he was pointing his finger at the cave mouth, we had to go in and get her.

Optimus' POV

Well I learned from Valkyrie the Autobots didn't find any energon crystals and yet there were signals coming from within the area. "Prime Miko ran off again, probably not too far so we are going to get her and if we're lucky we might find some energon." Valkyrie called.

"Very well Valkyrie." I replied and as usual I told her to be cautious and I just hope those three Autobots won't be seeing any Decepticons. "Optimus, I'm sure those five are going to be fine and Valkyrie knows what she's doing so you need to stop trying to coddle her, she isn't a sparkling and she has been my protégé and Ironhide's weapons apprentice. She is more of a field hybrid specializing in medical and weapons work." Ratchet said.

I realized he was right and maybe I have been overprotective towards her, it was just when I found her when she was still Hannah I was protective after what her adoptive family unit did to her. I do owe Valkyrie an apology knowing Ratchet was right.

Valkyrie's POV

I still can't believe Miko went in and the fact Optimus is still acting like something bad is going to happen to me, I mean c'mon I'm not a sparkling I am nearly eighteen years old in human years. When we entered the cave we decided to go in three different directions and Bulkhead was tracking Miko knowing how well she likes to wander off.

In the area I was in I found some of the energon signals of course I tried to inform the others but the comlink was jammed, must be the cave causing the interference. Then I heard the voices of Megatron and Starscream, I knew if those two spotted me I would be in trouble so I used Cliffjumper's old cloaking device to stay hidden. As I remained hidden I mentally to my late teammate since I know he is watching me and what I have done during my Cybertronian life with the Autobots.

I heard the sounds of the cave collapsing and feared for the others so I knew I had to get past the Cons who were with the five of us so I knew I had to find them before the worst Cons in the Decepticon ranks could get to them. After looking frantically for my teammates I found Arcee, "thought I was detecting something here." I said to her, "Megatron and Starscream are here too and there the reason the cave collapse happened." She explained "yeah and I even found several crystals, there stored in my compartment." I said as we were searching for the other three.

Thirty minutes later we found Miko and Jack in an energon driller, Miko explained where Bulkhead was and Starscream had him pinned down under part of the caves ceiling. We got there and I clicked my stun blaster and Arcee had hers pointed at Starscream. "Hands in the air Screamy, that it under the ceiling Screamer." I said pointing my gun at him as he moved under.

We made sure he couldn't move so this is Megatron's problem now. I was glad to get out of there and so were the others, we knew Optimus would not have left his enemies for dead, not like this and decided to take Jack and Miko to the concert and that was that.


	29. Partners

Partners

Valkyrie's POV

I went up to the roof of the base to go see Cliffjumper, no surprise Arcee would be up were and she was talking to him, "I promise I will offline the Decepticon who offlined you." She hissed I could sense hate in her voice. Arcee turned and saw me "paying your respects to Cliff Valkyrie?" she asked "yeah, I might tell him I know who my real parents are. Arcee I miss Cliff too but let me tell you a human saying, 'an eye for an eye leaves the world blind.'" I said.

I guess the saying didn't work, yes I know my adoptive parents hurt me but doing the same thing to them wouldn't help matters because I would only lower myself to their lever but worse. When I got to his memorial I placed two dozen red roses for his color and the thorns to represent his horns, "hi Cliff I miss you because I know who my real parents are. I am a Cybertronian now and have been all along, I only wish you were here, I only wish you were still around I need your help to talk some sense into Arcee Cliff, she is blinded by killing the Con who killed you." I said to him, "thanks Cliff for being around me when I needed you but sometimes I still need you." I sighed as I walked away from his grave and the wind blew and moved the twenty-four roses closer to the stone memorial, I smiled and said "I knew you would like these flowers Cliff because they suit your personally.

When I entered the base I passed Sideswipe and said "went to see Cliffjumper?" he asked "yeah and I had to ask him to talk some sense into Arcee I mean I tried to talk some sense into her but I thought Cliff could help me." I added. I explained to both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker about what Gandhi said in a peaceful approach towards the British Empire whom settled into India, Optimus walked over and seemed to like these words of wisdom.

Optimus' POV

As soon as Valkyrie returned I knew she would go visit Cliffjumper's memorial since her hologram was carrying twenty-four roses and Hound approached her and asked "what are these lovely organic life forms?" he asked. "They're roses and they do have thorns on their stems to keep predators away, I thought roses in a red color would be appropriate for Cliffjumper. I never will forget him since he deserves to have his memory alive Hound, I know Arcee is consumed with hate but I might ask Cliff for some help." Valkyrie said. When Valkyrie came down from Cliffjumper's memorial I heard her talking to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and I thought what she had said to Arcee was rather wise, considering she had learned about the words of wisdom a long time ago.

"Optimus I have just detected a Decepticon signal." Ratchet called us over to the control room. At least we don't have to worry about Miko escaping since she has to spend time with her host parents, Jack was at work and Raf was spending time with his family. I did apologize to Valkyrie for treating her like a sparkling when she can take care of herself. We decided to investigate the signal so I assembled a force, Elita-one, Arcee, Chromia, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Hound, Jazz, Valkyrie, Moonracer, Bumblebee, and the twins. Ratchet decided to stay on call at the base until we returned.

Moments later

As soon as we traced the signal the origin was from a Decepticon warship known as the Harbinger and when we went inside we encountered Airachnid on all her eight legs making a run for it "Airachnid!" hissed Arcee, "surrender." I ordered since she was outnumbered but still made a run for it anyway. As soon as she began to drill a hole in the ground Arcee proceeded to follow her, "Arcee wait!" I called I knew I couldn't get through the hole since my frame was too large, "I can't get through either Prime, and neither can the others." Valkyrie said so we decided to go after Arcee to get Airachnid away from her.

We were able to get to Arcee just in time as Arcee was getting strangled by Airachnid "get away from her!" Valkyrie shouted as she fired several energon arrows from her energon crossbow. When Valkyrie hit Airachnid as soon as Airachnid flew away, "Arcee you know better than to engage the enemy alone." I scolded her. "not her, not after what she did to Tailgate, she will pay." She hissed. I had to remind her revenge wasn't going to help.

Valkyrie's POV

I had said the same thing to Arcee and was about to ask Optimus if we should have Arcee taken back to base but my thought were broken by a loud thud; I turned to face Starscream who was tied up by Airachnid's webbing. Then he ranted about being a humiliated, demoted and spied on but then again we knew how questioned his loyalty toward Megatron and Arcee and Jack saw the leader himself try to terminate him.

I knew we were going to have to go to the other crash site of the Harbinger crash site and I knew it would be a long drive to get to the other site of the crash. I had to question what Airachnid and the other Con's would hope to find at the downed ship but I just hope Optimus knows what to do about Arcee's anger and hatred towards the female Decepticon.

As soon as we arrived at the crash site Starscream gave us directions and Arcee was told to remain behind to remain with the prisoner and he was right about revenge for her deceased partner, Tailgate but I knew nothing could bring him back. Why she is obsessed with revenge is beyond me, sure I wanted my adoptive parents to go through hell but I had to let it go. Optimus had the rest of us track down Airachnid while Arcee remained at Optimus' trailer with Starscream but I don't trust the Con as Ironhide advised Prime to do.

We did find Airachnid and she had a Decepticon device known as the immobilizer and before I knew it some of the Bots were frozen in place but then Bee and I had an idea and it was to kick up dust in order to make Airachnid think she had got the two of us. Who knew it would work since she had thought she had us and was dreaming about being the Cons commander and not Starscream.

She had let her guard down and the two of us together stunned her and I used a grappling hook to retrieve the immobilizer. She knew her weapon was snatched and as we fired at her she flew away and I was thinking 'aren't you forgetting something'. That was when we heard the sounds of another fight and I was not surprised it was Arcee and I feared she may have discovered Cliffjumper's killer, Starscream. I watched in terror knowing I can't get a clear shot but I had to use my stun blaster on those two to break it up.

Optimus' POV

I awoke in the base and Ratchet explained how this stasis occurred and knew it was Valkyrie who broke up the fight between Arcee and Starscream and she was remorseful over it and she told me she was going to take my advice and Valkyrie's advice about thinking about actions before she does them. I had to thank Bee and Valkyrie for securing the device and it was then placed into the vault.


	30. TMI

T.M.I

Valkyrie's POV

Well at least Arcee understood what I said about revenge over her late partners' her sisters were pleased I got through to her knowing this whole revenge over Starscream and Airachnid over the deaths of Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Optimus gave me the honors in securing the Decepticon weapon, the immobilizer in the vaults so I put the device next to the energon harvester knowing this was one device that will remain under lock and key. Well it just so happens Miko is over and I did let her see the items in the safe knowing she and the others have a right to know and see what we have in the vaults, I thought she was getting better about getting underfoot in the danger fields.

As soon as Miko and I got the immobilizer secured she went over to Bulkhead to watch a monster truck rally, much to the irritation to Ratchet, "this sport is barbaric." He said in disgust as the monster trucks were smashing cars to flatten scrap metal. "Now Ratchet it's just an enjoyment humans have, I can't stand them either because I don't like very loud and crowded places but I just have to respect what other individuals like." I said defending Miko and Bulkhead's interests. "Yes the smack down!" cried Bulkhead in glee but Ratchet changed the channel the talk about the cylinders and those two got upset over the footage being interrupted. "Valkyrie, Bulkhead Optimus and the others may need more Autobots right now Optimus informed me they one of the cylinders that were behind the Golden Ages of Cybertron." Now these data containers are scattered throughout the galaxy." He explained mostly to me since I have no memory of our home planet.

After Ratchet was done talking to the three of us, well to me since Miko and Bulkhead didn't really want to hear about it until he told Bulkhead and myself we were needed to secure a cylinder and I knew Prime needed some back up to secure it. I just hope we nab it before Megatron since I am sharing Optimus' fears about what would happen if the Cons were to get the data.

Optimus' POV

So far we were pushing the Decepticons back and the bridge appeared and two more of my own came over to fight back against the Decepticons although I am wondering why Megatron hasn't asked about Starscream. As usual Bulkhead was in hand to hand combat with Breakdown. As soon as Bulkhead got Breakdown off of him he shouted "Miko!" she had followed Valkyrie and Bulkhead through the ground bridge. When Bulkhead came into contact with the cylinder he was taken out by light beam in the helm. Unfortunately Knockout got the cylinder while we were looking into Bulkhead but amazingly Bulkhead didn't appear to be harmed but Valkyrie called Ratchet to have the medical bay ready.

"C'mon Bulkhead Ratchet only wants to check you out." Valkyrie said as she and Ironhide were dragging Bulkhead into the medical bay. As soon as Bulkhead was on the medical bay "Hmm he seems fine, but I still need to have Bulkhead remain at base for further observation since the damages could be mental rather than physical." Ratchet said as he ran the diagnostics. Before Valkyrie could put Miko in a jar for getting into danger by following her guardian, "Miko you and Bulkhead tidy up the base." Ratchet calmly ordered the two of them.

"Sorry Valkyrie seems Ratchet beat you to giving Miko a lesson about sneaking off the a battlefield again." Said Chromia and Ironhide was grinning too. "Hmm wonder if there is any paint around." Bulkhead muttered and Valkyrie gave him an unusual look and she didn't seem easy.

Valkyrie's POV

"Ratchet, Valkyrie you need to see this, Bulkhead is doing some kind of art!" Miko said in a loud voice while Ratchet and I were putting some medical equipment away. I sighed and decided to follow Ratchet to where Bulkhead was and sure enough he was painting symbols but what were they? "That's not art, this is science." Ratchet said in awe, to be fair I always thought Bulkhead was more into wrecking things, not making them and Ratchet got his scanner out to Bulkhead's processor and found the data in his mind. Soon we were getting several large boards of formula from what Ratchet said was synthetic energon.

I went back to Ratchet to get the data Bulkhead was painting down but Ratchet had called all Autobots into the bay immediately and we went down there but he didn't ask Miko to come but I wonder why. "Optimus, when Bulkhead is done writing down the formula for the synthetic energon his mind will be consumed." Ratchet said and now I understand why Miko was kept out, Ratchet didn't want to frighten her. Optimus decided to get the cylinder back so we could see if Miko could activate it again, only this time Ratchet and I were going to have to restrain Bulkhead and have the data go back into the cylinder. "Valkyrie pleas stay with Ratchet, he need his backup." Optimus ordered.

I decided to stay in the medical bay and I heard Miko's guitar but I decided to check it out only to find Miko with a rather concerned look on her face knowing Ratchet had told her what would happen when Bulkhead was done with the formula. I just hope Prime can get that cylinder back from Megatron before Bulkhead's mind is gone and he wouldn't become a mindless mech and this would upset Miko and as soon as I went into the room to check out why there hasn't been any sounds. I went out to the room Bulkhead and Miko should be but I noticed the two of them were gone, I had to call Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus' POV

I got a call from Valkyrie about Miko and Bulkhead were missing but she managed to track them down thanks to a tracking device on Miko's key chain and we all arrived to find Miko on Bulkhead's chest with her optics leaking. Valkyrie arrived with Ratchet and the two medics got to work on Bulkhead, "he's in a coma Miko, he might wake up in several hours." Valkyrie informed her.

Miko than got out something as humans called a guitar and pulled a few strings since Valkyrie informed me on how these types of human based equipment worked, and then Bulkhead woke up and had his memories back.


	31. Stronger, Faster

Stronger, Faster

Valkyrie's POV

Ever since Bulkhead got the formula for synthetic energon Ratchet was taking the time to make some in order to decrease the need for regular energon. I was being his assistant for making the energon and bringing out test engines to test how stable the synthetic liquid was since the formula was not completed yet. "Hmm this is surprisingly stable." Ratchet murmured as I brought out another test engine the two of us worked on to test the energon, "hey Ratchet is that synthetic energon?" Raf asked and Ratchet let him watch. "Wow it works!" Raf exclaimed "Nah uh, this formula requires further trial before we even think about using the energon for fuel, first aid and even weaponry. Our energon supplies are nearly depleted and with Megatron having his oily hands into every energon mines." Ratchet said as I went into the medical bay for another test engine.

The alarm went off and I got into the control room to see if Optimus needed me out when it came to dealing with getting more energon to restock our supplies or if there has been more Decepticons were detected. "More energon on the move as usual." Arcee called, "again." Sighed knowing we needed energon. "Alright Autobots…." Optimus called, "Optimus, if one of you comes back injured well our energon supplies are nearly depleted." Ratchet sighed. "Understood." Optimus replied and he asked for Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Chromia, Elita-one, Moonracer, Hound, Mirage, Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee. Optimus asked me to remain with Raf and Ratchet. I heard Ratchet muttering "sometimes I wish I could do more." I had a bad feeling going through my metal skin and then nest thing I knew I heard a loud thud and ran in to find Ratchet on the floor unconscious.

I ran into the room and saw Raf on Ratchet's body and calling "Ratchet, wake up!" "Raf let me take him to the medical bay." I said but before I could take him there he came around "how is it possible that such small creatures can be so loud?" Ratchet asked as I helped him back on his feet. "Are you alright Ratchet, Raf and I heard you fall." I said. "I'm fine, in fact more than mine, better motor functions, and energy systems optimal." He said and then asked about word from the others. I noticed his optics were green.

Optimus' POV

We were in the middle of a chase with Breakdown and Knockout; to make matters worse they had several energon crystals. When Arcee decided to speed up "Arcee, fall back you're outnumbered!" I called back, "we're always outnumbered we need that energon!" she called back. I had to call Ratchet and Valkyrie for a bridge. I heard Arcee groaning in pain and we were doing what we could to get up the rock slide barrier.

When we finally got up the wall of stone Ratchet was destroying Megatron's followers to bits and noticed his optics were green, "Optimus, I don't know how Ratchet managed to get better qualities about his speed and strength. " Valkyrie called me when the destruction of a few Decepticons and she sounded concerned. She also mentioned his optics as well and she didn't know what to think of the matter.

When we got back to the base Arcee asked Ratchet what is secret was and to my surprise and Valkyrie's concern Ratchet used himself as a living test subject for the synthetic energon I was about to say something to my medic about the idea when Valkyrie said, "Ratchet I'm not too sure if that was such a smart idea. I know we are short on energon but that energon should have been under testing grounds." Valkyrie said. "I have to agree Ratchet Valkyrie does have a point, outnumber we may be we need an Autobot in the lab rather in the field." I said to show Ratchet Valkyrie may be right about it. "I would advise you to test the energon on machines, not Autobots." I added and Valkyrie gave me a look and her optics said she agreed with me.

Valkyrie's POV

I was rather worried about the side effects of the energon on Ratchet and when I decided to run some tests on other engines I noticed something Ratchet failed to catch, the machines were beginning to behave erratically. This raised some concerns and I had to send Prime a call with the red flag I discovered, "Optimus this is urgent the machines I have been testing are starting to display signs of unpredictable behavior. This is similar to Borderline Personality Disorder, this mental disorder in humans causes mood swings and certain emotions such as anger cause violent patterns in behavior. I am rather concerned with Ratchet and how he would react if he is in the field." I said through his com link. "Thank you for the concerns Valkyrie."

I heard a loud crash and decided to find out what was wrong because I was very worried about the effects Ratchet would go through and I thought about hiding the synthetic energon capsules to make sure Ratchet doesn't inject himself anymore with it. Before I went to investigate the source of the sound so I can apply first aid to an injured Autobot, I moved the green energon to a locker and prayed to Primus Ratchet wouldn't find it. By the time I got to the scene Bulkhead was getting up and Ratchet was standing in the hole in the wall, "you have competition Bulkhead and Ironhide I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, also more faster." He bragged as he was about to punch Bumblebee. "Think you can take me on muscle car?" he said daring Bee to hit him. _"No thanks Ratchet."_ Bee said as he, the twins, Jazz and Mirage moved back from him slowly. He called the mechs wimps and hit on the femmes but I just ignored him.

Now I was really concerned and soon the alarm went off and we all learned there was more energon detected and I was august when Bulkhead suggested bringing Ratchet and I then I said "I am very concerned about this." Even Optimus was worried about the idea but Ratchet said "let Bumblebee handle ground bridge duty." Now I was really concerned about how unstable the energon was affecting Ratchet and he was not the same mentor I knew anymore and now I felt my spark fall short to my tank, 'Ratchet I hope you never found the green energon I hid from you.'

Optimus' POV

While we were getting to the Decepticons Ratchet was much faster and as we watched "energon signal is rather week, the Cons may have struck a vein but they won't find much of a pulse, not here." Bulkhead said as he read the meter. "I take so much better Megatron is just as desperate to getting energon as we are." Arcee said in agreement, we all knew she was right. Ratchet then felt we talk so much during missions and took off.

Ratchet had taken out most of the Decepticons and when the Autobots got to Megatrons followers we heard a scream, I got up there in time to catch Ratchet about to offline a Decepticon minor. "Ratchet!" I shouted grabbing his arm "what are you doing." I was horrified to know what he was doing. "Getting results." He replied in an angry manner and I had to remind him he was breaking protocol but he assumed I was going to have a talk with him.

He continued to lash out and by the time the rest of the Autobots "Ratchet calm down." Ironhide said knowing this was not the Ratchet we all knew, "calm was what lost Cybertron and we need to hit the Cons fast and now, right where it hurts." Ratchet continued to rant but I told him I would not endanger human lives. He told me I was the reason Cliffjumper was no longer here and told me "you know your problem Optimus, for such a big strong bot, you're too soft. You didn't destroy Megatron when you had the chance many in fact." He screamed.

I was stunned and knew Valkyrie was right and she was there and looked stunned and she looked at me and texted me 'I don't like to say I told you so, but I told you so.' "I am afraid that the synthetic energon has disoriented your judgment, you are confined to base until further notice. Bumblebee activate the ground bridge.

Valkyrie's POV

When the bridge appeared Ratchet appeared to have calmly walked into the base, Bulkhead followed but then Ratchet appeared he knocked Bulkhead out cold and drove off. I was stunned and figured out that Ratchet must have found out where I hid the green energon. When we got back to base our main priority was to get to Ratchet before he finds Megatron.

"That energon is scrambling his signal." Bulkhead said. So far no luck and just when we were going to have to go to the same location his signal came back on screen, "Valkyrie, Bumblebee prepare the medical bay." Optimus commanded me. I was relieved when his signal came back online and moments later they had his battered body and plenty of energon crystals. I had him hooked onto regular energon and Optimus told him he forgave Ratchet for his behavior when I came back with a torch to patch up his wounds. All's well ends well.


	32. One Shall Fall

One Shall Fall

Valkyrie's POV

I heard Optimus reciting the Covalent of the Primes warning about the planetary alignment which was going to happen in a few days I know he would say it more than several times even though the others were skeptical about it. Was I the only one willing to listen to Optimus about the alignment knowing this was going to occur? "I am more concerned this prophecy would have Megatron may be referring to himself." He said when he was done reciting the Covalent of the Primes. I have the same feeling too but why do I sense terrible things about to occur, one of the lines of the Prophecy 'and the weak shall perish' was what really made me feel uneasy. What could this mean? "Optimus, does it mean a form of Ragnarok?" I asked. "What is Ragnarok?" Optimus asked me, "the monster that brings the end of the world." I replied but the others just scuffled away.

Ratchet laughed at something but it wasn't about the prophecy Optimus was concerned about the laughter was over a cat "hey Optimus wanna see something funny?" asked Jack but Optimus declined to see it. I knew this was how he was but Ratchet said he was more like Jack before he became a Prime and I did feel rather close to him. Was this feeling because I spent some of my human life with him? Then the alarm went off and I knew it was Fowler. "Prime there has been some items stolen from army bases and we thought it was MECH but cameras caught the Decepticons stealing these items." He said and it didn't take long for all thirteen of us to realize the Decepticons were going to build another space bridge.

Optimus' POV

As soon as we got the call I got most of my Autobots assembled to deal with the situation but told Ratchet to call Bumblebee and ordered Valkyrie to remain with Ratchet since he may require aid in the medical bay. We got there in good time and by then the military base had been evacuated since I didn't want any human lives to be in danger of the Decepticons. When I took the last Decepticon drone out of play Megatron appeared and I tried to warn him about a prophecy he was trying to fulfill, "why let fate to decide when one can make their own destiny." He laughed.

"Ah speaking of fate" he said looking behind my frame and I turn around to find Bumblebee holding an injured Raf. I was stunned to see the small human in bad shape, and Arcee told me he was barely breathing, "it would seem I smacked a bee and squished a bug." Megatron laughed looking at Raf in Arcee's arms.

Bumblebee enraged tried to blast him but Ironhide and Bulkhead pulled him away. "Ratchet bridge us back, Arcee, Moonracer, Elita-one and Bumblebee attend to Rafael." I ordered and they went through and I just hope Ratchet and Valkyrie and help.

Valkyrie's POV

As soon as Optimus ordered the bridge Ratchet muttered "we must have an Autobot injured." And when the other femmes came in with Bumblebee Raf was dying in Arcee's arms. Ratchet ordered him into the medical bay right away. I said "Ratchet we better call June over she's a nurse she might know what to do." I suggested as a way to tell him we need a human doctor for this and the tools are all wrong before he started to panic. "Ratchet we don't know a thing about the human body, Jack please call your mom right now." I ordered knowing this called for Jack's mom.

As soon as June got through the ground bridge she ordered the two of us to back off and let her work, I knew Ratchet would be unnerved and he probably thought Chromia had a bad temper but I knew to ease off and let her work. Bumblebee was angry at Megatron for hurting Raf since he told me he got shot while he was driving around with Raf, but Arcee grabbed his arm and said "Bee listen you are not the only one who has seen a friend harmed, revenge won't do a thing for Raf. Keep your emotions in check." She said in an effort to calm him down.

"Bee, you and Raf were hit with dark energon when Megatron shot you right?" I asked and Bee answered _"yes we were, why?" _he buzzed, "that's it since energon has terrible effects on humans the best way to get rid of the energon is with real energon." Ratchet said and the Bee held up his arm in order to tell Ratchet to take all he needed.

When this was going on I heard Optimus telling Ratchet Raf needed him and to my amazement Ratchet needed Raf too because of what Raf knows about technology. I knew June would react about the energon until I intervened and said "Ratchet knows what he's doing June, he was my mentor."

Optimus' POV

As soon as we stormed the Nemesis to retrieve the equipment "Bulkhead, Ironhide, Jazz, Mirage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker return to base." I ordered. "Are you serious Prime?" asked Ironhide. "I have been delusional to think that Autobots and Decepticons can never coexist with each other, I will deal with Megatron." I said in an angry manner. When the others returned to base I went around the warship and ordered his followers to stand down and they will be spared but none took my advice and I learned where he was and was going to his location.

When I arrived through their bridge I faced Megatron in an isolated location where a fiery mountain was, "one shall stand" I challenged "and one shall fall." Megatron hissed right back. I knew this would be a long fight against Megatron and so far we had collided and sent one another back into the rocks and I had engaged my vehicle mode to charge at him and he appeared to be slowing down. I was about to deliver a deadly blow but Megatron caught my blade and threw me down and soon I was under his foot and couldn't move, it appeared my time for my spark to join the well of all sparks.

To be contiued


	33. One shall rise part one

One Shall Rise Part one

Optimus' POV

As I lay on the ground with Megatron was about to slash my head off, out of nowhere Bulkhead tackled him off of me and was keeping him distracted while I was being hoisted up by Arcee and Ratchet into the ground bridge. "Bulkhead move move!" screamed Arcee to Bulkhead and he quickly ran over to the bridge and just when Megatron was about to grab Bulkhead the bridge closed.

When we arrived I was being supported by Ratchet "easy there Optimus, by the looks of thing you were exposed to a huge amount of dark energon." Ratchet said as I was taken inside. I looked up and I saw Raf lying down on a hospital bed "I am not the only one." I replied and I was set down on a large slab. I looked down at the tiny boy "hey" he said weakly. "He's lucky to be alive" June hissed at me and I felt guilty for having Raf harmed by Megatron. "Megatron find more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked in a quit tone. "A volcano full" Arcee replied.

Bulkhead asked how, and Ratchet asked what. Ratchet than explained to the humans about Unicron and June asked about a bogyman. June said she had enough and decided to take Raf and the three children but could only take Raf.

Valkyrie's POV

I had a bad feeling this would end to June trying to take Jack, Miko and Raf away from the Autobots but then again worrying about what kids should worry about, she did present a great argument but Jack said this was more than three humans should be concerned about. But June one the other hand said they will not be returning to base and I was rather stunned, before I became Valkyrie and I was lost in thought and I didn't hear Jack and Miko have a verbal fight with June about the matter.

As soon as the two were leaving I saw Raf crying not that I blame him but when I heard a weather report about a twister alert in the Jasper area and I said "Bee I think you better got June and Raf back here right away." I said in alarm. _"I'm on it Valkyrie." _ He buzzed. After a little while the humans were back together and Raf hugged my foot when he knew who told Bumblebee to go and get them from the storm.

As soon as the chaos died down in the base Optimus told everyone to gather around when he had an idea as to why dark energon was on Earth. I listened as Optimus told the tale of Primus, Unicron and the first set of Primes like himself. I thought the history was very interesting because I never knew the history of Cybertron and the idea that Unicron is Earth itself.

Optimus' POV

As soon as I finished telling the story of Primus and Unicron Fowler suggested going down to the center of the Earth and planting explosives. "Are you out of your mind Fowler? Your way might do more harm than good!" Valkyrie said and the others nodded their helms in agreement and I knew she was right. "Fowler, didn't you hear what Prime said, Unicron is Earth." Ironhide said with a hint of annoyance toward the small human. "Optimus I am detecting another earthquake in this location." Valkyrie said showing me on the monitors. I have decided to investigate and told my Autobots to stay behind until I call them, "are you sure you need to do this Optimus?" Valkyrie asked as she booted up the coordinates of the latest earthquake location, "I am sure Valkyrie." I said in a reassuring tone to her just like when she was still Hannah, a tiny human I looked after and protected when I found her all alone.

I soon departed to the location and then Valkyrie called me and said she and Ratchet had just detected spark activity and I told him there were so much rich metals in the area I am in and reassured them I will be watchful. I heard a sound and what I saw was the face and eyes of Unicron, "do you know me follower of Primus?" he asked in a sinister tone. "Unicron, the chaos bringer." I replied to the face in the stone.

"Good." He responded and an image broke out of the rock. "Now you will know me as Unicron your destroyer!" he thundered. The stone creature began to charge at me and I released my blades to defend myself against the stone creature made in his image, I managed to move and ask him to listen to me and he stopped and said "And what would a Prime be so inclined to say to me?" he replied with content.

I went on the tell him how humans grew from the seeds of his greatness and how much they need him, and if he were to emerge than the end of life on this world would go into chaos and as Valkyrie put it, Ragnarok. Unicron only declared them as parasites. He then stuck me with a powerful blast of dark energon and thought the blood of the Primes has grown weaker in his absence. I told him the outcome may be unavoidable but not today it will not be and barraged the stone image with heavy gun fire and soon the golem crumbled to stone.

I looked around me to find the stone was coming to life with more golems' of Unicron emerging and I was surrounded. "Yes disciple of Primus, on this very day, Unicron may be one but we are all Unicron." The golems' said together. "Optimus have you found any sign of Unicron' emerges?" asked Ratchet. "Unicron's power incarnate and you of the last of the Primes shall perish." The stones of Unicron answered for me.

Valkyrie's POV

As soon as we heard the true voice of the chaos bringer I felt my metal skin go uneasy and I knew we were going in but Prime said no, and said he couldn't be stopped by brute force and told us he only wanted Optimus. 'Not the Bot who I called sire, the bot who cared for me, and protected me when I was small enough to fit in his hand and carried me.' I didn't want him to go offline. After a discussion we decided to disregard the order and go on in the help.


	34. One Shall Rise Part 2

One Shall Rise Part Two

Optimus' POV

As I was fighting the stone avatars of Unicron the chaos bringer I did what I could to fight them all before being restrained by two of the stone avatars and as I was trying to use my guns to get out before one of the golems decided to use his club on me. The next thing I saw was several barrages of plasma and several femmes taking several out and I was able to get up on my pedes and after the others managed to take several avatars out. "Did Ratchet not understand my order?" I demanded knowing they had disobeyed me, "reinforcements would only delay your end disciple of Primus." Called Unicron "Optimus you are his target maybe you should consider going back to base." Arcee and Elita-one argued.

"These images of Unicron can locate me anywhere on this planet." I explained to them as all of my team Prime Autobots were fending the stone images of Unicron. I knew the bases shielding would only conceal my location and I was not going to put innocent lives in jeopardy. "Then fall back and let us handle this Prime." Ironhide and Bulkhead said "please listen to their reasons Optimus if you fall and so does the survival of this planet." Ratchet said. I knew they were right and said "very well then."

"Let's move." Declared Arcee and the others followed her including Valkyrie who was serving as a flank on Ironhide's side as she and the others were destroying the stone images of Unicron. I was impressed with how far the former human has come and she was turning out to be an excellent fighter. As we continued to move we then transformed into our vehicle modes to destroy the golems as they began to appear before us.

Valkyrie's POV

Those things were getting larger and larger as we drove to defend Optimus and to be honest this was my first major fight of my life cycle I was ever going to be in. I was surprised Prime himself didn't order any of us to be disciplined any of us for going to him even when he told us not to. As soon as we thought we were nearly out of the tangle of golems we were soon up against the largest one and I knew this was not a good time to feel fear towards the beast.

"_Is that Unicron?" _asked Bumblebee but Optimus said it was only another of his manifestations I said as the golem towered over us. We couldn't escape him or defeat him but Optimus said to destroy his vessels as they appear until we find a way to destroy the chaos bringer himself, may be easier said than done. Even if we could destroy Unicron how can we do it without destroying the Earth?

Even as the titan loomed over us and we were trying to destroy the manifestation of the destroyer himself we couldn't bring him down. The images continued to knock us down on the ground even as we tried to keep Optimus protected I tried to make sure my crossbow was effective to take care of that thing. Soon I was down but I knew this wasn't over.

Optimus' POV

"Fall". Called the behemoth and soon I was under I some boulders and even if my Autobots tried to help "I am this worlds past, future and present and as of now all Primes are past." He added as I was about to get crushed by his foot. "NO!" screamed the femmes as they tried to get up. The next thing I knew the golem fell and soon became dust as it fell apart.

"I happened" called a familiar voice and soon I was looking up at the canyon wall Megatron was standing on. He then descended and helped me on his feet. "Ironic isn't it Prime." He said as he got me to my feet. I then told him terminating his spark is still an option as I looked him in the optics and he said the same, but then "I have a proposal, join me into defeating our shared enemy, Unicron the chaos bringer.

Ratchet thought the idea was out of the ordinary but I knew he pride would not allow anyone but himself to rule this planet. Megatron went on to describe how I may be able to defeat Unicron and I knew he was right. "He does have a point." Valkyrie said, "Besides with the planet at stake we have nothing to lose." She added and she seemed to understand right away.

Valkyrie's POV

I knew Megatron was right about Optimus being to only one who could defeat the monster within Earth and I was ignoring the looks everyone but Optimus was giving me and I looked into Prime's optic and he knew I caught on better than the others. Megatron while having dark energon inside him could be our only guide to the chaos bringer himself and the sides really didn't matter and even Prime didn't know how the truce would last. The end would be no more if we could and even Earth itself would mutate on the inside.

When the stones began to blow but I asked Ratchet for a ground bridge and while he advised to consider the offer he would keep him busy, while we ran inside. When we returned there was a debate of having Megatron come to base and even June not happy with him near Raf after what he did to him but Optimus reassured them he would be watched and allowed to stay till depart.

I knew we had to take his offer and the other decided to do this for human kind even Jack, Raf and Miko themselves so this means we were taking Megatrons offer and I wasn't sure like Jack said about what would happen if Prime was to use the Matrix of Leadership. As soon as it was decided to take Megatrons offer we tried to his the humans even Miko and I said "you don't want to face him."

Optimus' POV

When we let Megatron in the base he was rather content and soon we heard "you." We looked down to find Raf at our feet, "ah you are looking much better than we last met little one, humans resourceful and resilient." He commented when looking at them. Valkyrie quickly rushed all five of them off into another area in the base. As she did so I motioned her to keep Jack close to her and I got down on my knee and told Jack, "would you keep something for me?" I asked and he said he would and soon the Key to Vector Sigma shrunk down to size to only the size of Jack's hand and told him it was the key to the ground bridge supply.

Soon we left with Megatron leading the way and Raf having Valkyrie give her word she will be alright along with Bumblebee. We soon got into Unicron's body and now to do what needed to be done.


	35. One Shall Rise Part 3

One Shall Rise Part Three

Valkyrie's POV

When we got to the inside of Unicron and having a look around this was exactly as I remember when studying medical anatomy with Ratchet as a medic in training and there was a moment in silence and then Arcee said, "how long till Unicron knows were are inside of him?" she asked Megatron. "Make no assumptions that he already does." Megatron answered. I decided to take it as a yes and began to feel uneasy along with the others, except Optimus and Megatron themselves.

As we continued our walk among the paths of the monster Megatron went down on one knee holding his helm with his hands "I sense Unicron is getting stronger." He said and now I was getting rather concerned. "Optimus, how do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron as a puppet to led us into a trap." Asked Arcee and the rest of us femmes had to agree but then we don't know as Optimus said. When we were going deeper into the body of the chaos bringer "I sense we are getting closer to his spark." Megatron said breaking the silence and as usual Arcee made him proceed first but I didn't see any reason to be rude at the moment considering he was willing to help. It was only a matter of time before the dark energon began to affect Ironhide and Bulkhead, this could have been because they were two of the larger Autobots, and since the rest of us Autobots were smaller and I didn't go near the blood I think it was because we were alright.

Then we heard a loud shriek and Megatron informed us he was going to get rid of us and even Optimus knew the anti-bodies were coming after us. All fourteen of us proceeded to fight back against the destroyers 'white blood cells' and when I noticed Ironhide and Bulkhead beginning to sway and start to get close to the edge I helped Prime get them back up to the walkway. We then continued to fight back, Chromia, Moonracer, Elita-one and I thought it was fair to help Ironhide and Bulkhead since the bad energon was hurting them but luckily I made an antidote before we left in case anyone got exposed to extreme amounts again. While the other femmes were covering me, Bulkhead and Ironhide I got two syringes out and got the anti-dark energon in the two larger mechs systems.

Optimus' POV

There were so many anti-bodies in the way of our mission to getting over to the destroyers spark and the next thing I was aware of Arcee was on an anti-body and she had used it against the others and soon landed at ease to an opening. We were still fighting those creatures when Megatron began to behave in an erratic manner knowing Unicron was trying to control him and he grabbed my shoulder plate only to move me away, "Unicron's spark is near." He said as he was fighting to keep himself in control of his body, mind and power.

Megatron told us how to get inside by deceiving his defenses that we were not a threat and he hooked himself to a violet orb and an opening appeared and he walked in. I ordered my team to keep our attackers away for as long as they could. As soon as I entered the entrance it closed right behind me and I know my Autobots won't let me down because they trust me and I trust them.

I heard Bulkhead declaring they had to hold their ground for me and even the others agreed with him and I felt Valkyrie texting me 'we'll hold them off nothing is going to get past all of us.' I had a good feeling that everything will be fine, especially since we do have a medical officer with us and she has done well and Ratchet told me she is almost ready to be certified as a medic, more than his aid. Ironhide decided that when this was over he would like to have Valkyrie as a backup weapons specialist.

I ran after Megatron to find he was close to a huge violet orb and I knew it was the spark of Unicron, the chaos bringer himself "Optimus swiftly." Megatron demanded knowing what I had that he had longed for in the past but he couldn't get it. I then walked over to the spark but a force was baring me from it and I knew that Unicron was trying to stop me, but with Megatron behind me it was only a matter of time before he would lose control. My fears were confirmed when Megatron was fighting for control over his body and mind "MEGATRON IS ORDER AROUND BY NO ONE" He screamed at the spark of Unicron.

He screamed as he was fighting for control over his body mind and power I knew he could keep the destroyer out so I knew I had to get up and back on my feet. Soon Unicron had control and in Megatron's voice "you cannot stop me disciple of Primus I have transited a physical body by a will of my own. All of this world will fall into chaos and destruction." I told him this will not happen will I still function to the monster and declare the matrix of leader ship will be the light to our darkest hour. I opened my chest to and it glowed into the spark and Unicron screamed. I fell into a state of coma.

Valkyrie's POV

When we got through the passage way I was calling to Optimus along with the others "who are they Megatronus." He asked in a confused manner and then Megatron told him we were the enemy and when the ground bridge opened he ran in and Megatron then attacked us.

When Optimus turned to look at us Bee had a sad look in his optics and I felt betrayed and crushed by the Prime who told me he viewed me as his youngling when I was still Hannah but maybe if we returned to base we can ask Ratchet.

When we returned to base Ratchet told us when Optimus gave up the matrix he lost more than the wisdom of the Prime's he also lost himself and now he was in the hands of the Decepticons and we may never know if we will ever see him again. Now Megatron made him think he was on their side.


	36. Orion Pax part one

Orion Pax Part one

Valkyrie's POV

We had returned but then Miko asked us where Optimus was and I didn't know how or even what to say to her knowing he didn't even remember any of us. I was rather spark broken knowing the mech I called sire was gone and I knew he was with the Decepticon who killed my creators' and he knew I would go to the plagued ship with flowers and a note to them telling them I loved them no matter what. Ratchet said when Optimus gave up the matrix of leadership he did lose more than the collective knowledge of the Primes' he lost himself as well.

"Optimus know Megatron." Arcee said with a hint of annoyance and sorrow _"that doesn't make any sense." _Bumblebee chirped and then Bulkhead said they were like best friends. "Then it would seem that Optimus has reverted back to his pre-Prime state, the historical archivist Orion Pax." Ratchet explained. June knew he thinks he is Orion but Fowler ranted on how he thinks he is a librarian and a Decepticon, I nearly jumped out of my metal skin at that statement.

Ratchet had to remind him that being a Decepticon is a choice and I knew Prime wouldn't do that. Arcee thought Megatron was doing something like voodoo but I thought it was more than that. Even Elita-one can sense my hatred toward Megatron first he murders my parents with his virus, made me live twelve years of hell and now he took my adopted father away from me. I don't know how much more I can take. Ratchet told us we had to get to work in finding him, since he didn't detect his signal when we got out of Earth's core. Ratchet knew we had to continue his plan with the key card to Vector Sigma and Jack had it in his hand.

Orion Pax's (Optimus') POV

I lay on a medical berth as Megatronous' medical berth as his medic Knockout welded his symbol on my shoulders "welcome back to the winning team." As soon as I was through the process I was motioned to follow him to where Megatronous awaited me. When I meet him at the destination he told me I was held captive by the Autobots and kept in stasis long enough to be on another world. "Exodus, why?" I asked.

I was then shown the devastation of Cybertron brought by a careless warload known as Ratchet and I was stunned to see the destruction and seeing the destruction sent a surge of rage through my energon veins. I could not believe Ratchet was capable of such horrors and he was called doctor of doom, capable of a lust for power.

Megatronous vowed to protect the species of Earth from the same fate as our own but were not ready to face beings like us since I was told they were so small and was told Decepticon was meant to demonize us but then I was told to rest. I vowed to do my part to prevent more of Ratchet's destruction.

Valkyrie's POV

June and Fowler were trying to keep Jack from going and then Ratchet told them that only a Prime can get access to the Vector Sigma and only then would Prime's memories be restored once again. Now one other issue remains, getting to Cybertron but Ratchet felt stuck on that one, "I think we have some work to do Ratchet." I said getting on his side and since I am just as good with the technology as he is I think we can do this.

We got to work even with Raf watching but Ratchet said it was tinkering, and didn't see a need to raise hope. I got to thinking about how much hope my creators put into me when I was being carried by the femme I was supposed to call carrier and the mech who doted on me as sire. I had hope because that was what my real parents would have wanted, but I knew murdering Megatron would not bring them back but this doesn't mean I can't bring my guardian back. I wasn't doing this for myself I was going to try for the mech who cared for me even when I was still the tiny human known as Hannah Rose Lee.

Orion Pax's (Optimus') POV

Soon I was decoding the Iacon files from Megatron's project as of now Megatron was what he wanted to be called by. When he came in the check on me I told him all that time of slumber has made me a little rusty at decoding files entered by Autobot archivists before I went into a deep sleep. So far the contents were coordinates targeting locations on the planet called Earth, but why this tiny planet?

Megaton then speculated historical, cultural artifacts but I feared theses were areas for safe keeping weapons of mass destruction but Megatron wanted to keep them out of Autobot reach. I did discover the second in command known as Starscream was now deceased.

I heard a loud commotion and was told to remain where I was but curiosity got the better of me as I walked up to where the sounds were coming from and I was told to return as Megatron ordered which I did.

When the doors opened I was not being asked for progress by Megatron but by Starscream? The next thing I knew he hissed "no Optimus Prime?" as he aimed his guns at me. I just froze in shock.

Valkyrie's POV

We heard the 'Fowler alert' going off to inform us some Cons' were breaking into a military and it was the same on from two months ago and even the other knew the material they were taking was for another space bridge. Arcee and the other femmes knew Optimus was going with them, by the time we got there we tried to track the source. "Aren't you missing someone?" taunted Knockout and when their bridge appeared we laughed and said "we will be sure to tell the big O hello." Arcee went after them against Elita's orders.

By the time we retrieved Arcee from the Artic there was an argument over the location but I just wanted to get back to working on the bridge since this was not going to help matters. Fowler was under pressure but I knew full well without Prime everything was falling apart. Now I just want to see the mech who mentored me and cared about me when I was still Hannah.

Then Jack suggested finishing their space bridge but before any Bots could lash out at him I said "that is a great idea, we don't have to turbo charge ours when we could 'borrow' theirs. I knew this helped matters knowing we had to do what was necessary even if we had to find it so I figured we could use this. Now the concern was Prime's safety.


	37. Orion Pax part two

Orion Pax part two

Orion Pax's (Optimus') POV

"Optimus Prime!?" said the former second in command who I thought was dead or as Megatron said it to me "please I don't mean any harm." I said trying to calm him down and then he asked what I was doing here. I told him it was research for Lord Megatron and I didn't know why he called me Optimus Prime, "My name is Orion Pax, I am far from being a Prime." I had said to him. "You remind me of someone I once knew that is all." Starscream said retracting his arms.

I then told him who he was and that Megatron told me he was dead, "lord Megatron says many things only some things, some of which are true." He replied and then I asked if he was speaking lies to me as well. He then laughed and said "you are being kept on the shadows aren't you." He said with a sinister laugh. I then asked him of what he knew of the 'lies' Megatron was keeping when the doors opened without warning before he could ask for something in return, several of Megatron's followers came in and order him to give up, he hid behind my larger frame "hold you fire" I shouted and when I tried to put their guns down he jumped right behind me, transformed into an alien jet, took several energon cubes and fled.

I was told to remain where I was under Megatron's orders before I could say I was not harmed in any way. A short time later Megatron came in and apologized for the recent commotion and asked if I was harmed and I said I wasn't and asked why he told me Starscream was dead, "because he is dead to our cause, he was my most trusted lieutenant until he turned traitor and defected to the Autobots." I was then told to forget about the incident and return to my project.

Valkyrie's POV

It was starting to turn to dusk on the outside of our base and Raf and Ratchet decided to run some tests on the ground bridge and as soon as the remote control vehicle was sent in, half way there the toy went to pieces. When that happened Raf said it was only the first try but Ratchet said this was out of desperation and told the two of us in the room it does take eons to master space bridge technology and no one was better at this than the Con's.

Raf then said something about gym class in order to motivate Ratchet but he snapped at him "Raf, I think we should give him some alone time." I said knowing how desperate Ratchet was to get Optimus back.

I was soon told to go out on patrol for energon spikes so I was in Alberta Canada at the moment but I was lost in my thoughts about everything, including the hatred I have been suppressing for months first about Optimus and Megatron who is responsible for the hell I went through when I was still Hannah. I miss Optimus a lot since he did care for me and never let me down when I went thought my changes from Hannah to Valkyrie, although I did feel hate the night before my carrier and sire Silverstreak and Ironfist told me they are pleased with what I became and told me that hate wouldn't solve a thing, they are right.

As soon as I returned Ratchet had managed to locate the bridge, near an energon mine so we could gather more energon crystals although I didn't buy Ratchet's 'reliable source' but I didn't want to pry and neither did the rest of the Autobots. We knew this was the moment of truth and I was told I would be returning to the dead world of Cybertron with Jack and Arcee "not everyone is destined for an ordinary life Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all." He said to the humans and thought the same.

Orion Pax's (Optimus Prime's) POV

I decided to look up Optimus Prime and I thought 'I reminded Starscream of him' but how and lord Megatron had said Ratchet was the leader of the Autobot invaders "someone is not telling the truth." I said to myself. As I continued to do research and archive I wonder why the Decepticon archives being so heavily encrypted and I said to myself "how could I possibly be Optimus Prime?"

Valkyrie's POV

The plan was to make our way into the mine and the take control of the space bridge chamber and to remove any Decepticon forces we were going to encounter along the way to the space bridge and once the bridge is secure, Jack would be sent in. We all saw stealth being a serious priority because we could not afford to have the Cons' finding out about how we were going to get Optimus back but Ratchet said by scrambling up the communications would give us a tactical advantage.

"Taking the bridge would be easy, you twelve need to hold out until it is deemed safe for me, Valkyrie and me to get back from Cybertron." Arcee said knowing I was told those two would need back up but did Chromia have to remind her I am the largest femme, she knows I am insecure about that. Miko as usual wanted to go but to make her feel better about that, she has far better communication skills and told her I would put her in a jar if I caught her trying to follow.

As soon as Raf got all of us into the mine we had to be careful about the encounters we were going to have and sure enough we did run into a group of scouts but I had to use stun bow from my crossbow on several. Even when the Cons' tried to call for help they couldn't because Ratchet threw a wretch in their communications. After several Earth minutes we found the bridge after descending into a makeshift basement, soon Arcee said "thank you Starscream." I cringed but decided to hold my vocal processors.

When the time was right Ironhide and Bulkhead threw an enormous drill at three Cons' so now we had the rest of them to take out soon Arcee, Jack and I would be on our way to Cybertron. When taking out the Decepticons was done the bridge for the most part was operational and fully, now Ratchet was able to maintain communication with the base and now we had to make sure Megatron never found out.

When Jack arrived Ratchet began to lock onto Cybertron "ready?" asked Arcee and Jack and I said, "yes" and "let's do this." Ratchet was going to leave the bridge open to avoid any communication lag over the long distance. From what we knew it would be in the same place to where we came in, so far Vector Sigma was shrouded in myth and lure from what we knew.

When the three of us got to Cybertron I only saw a dead world but I knew it was still home, but I still can't remember and even when Jack asked me "good to see home Valkyrie?" "I have no memory Jack; it is only a blank page to me." The fog Arcee described was what I knew and we were told not to go on too much sightseeing. The card Jack had was supposed to guide us to the Big V as Jack said. I was warned about pests and I only thought the scaplets.


	38. Orion Pax part three

Orion Pax part three

Valkyrie's POV

The darkness of the planet Cybertron was something out of a horror movie to me, I knew from what Optimus had said about it being dead, but not this dead. After walking and following the glow of the key to Vector Sigma, we must be close." Jack said "Jack, I need you to take these." I said handing him my human sized energon crossbow and plasma blaster, "I was still Hannah when I created them with Ironhide but I think you might need them." I said after giving me some weaponry for protection. When the key began to glow even brighter it led us into a place where I had least suspected, Kaon the Decepticon capital of the planet.

Without warning several buildings began to fall apart and the ground began to crack, a door appeared and opened. Jack's guess was as good as mine; Vector Sigma was under the Cons' feet the whole entire time. "Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons Megatron took it as a capital and without knowing what was under their feet." Arcee explained. Just then we heard crumbling and a big insect-like creature appeared and came down aiming for the three of us. I readied my plasma and fired to cover Arcee and Jack, she set Jack down. The next thing I knew that thing was looking at my chest, my Autobot symbol and lunged but I was able to move faster since I am bigger than Arcee, no way I was going to let a bug bash me, I'm supposed to do that.

When I got pinned down by its hands Arcee and Jack got it off, soon I heard from Ratchet the beast was an Insecticon, and worse it is related to Decepticon and Airachnid. I would wager with my other femmes it was lying in wait under Megatrons command because he knew what we would do, and this is only a hunch I have. "Jack go, get to Vector Sigma we'll keep that overgrown pest busy!" Arcee and I told him together. We may not be a match against that thing but we needed to buy Jack some time so he can get to the Big V in one piece.

Orion Pax's (Optimus') POV

"Orion have you made progress with Project Iacon?" asked Megatron as he walked into my area I told him I was a bit rustier than I thought I was before reawakening. "Does this have to do with you after hour's research? Did I fail to mention we would be tracking down you activates?" He pressed on knowing I was found out in researching 'Optimus Prime'. "Why does history portray me siding with the Autobot aggressors? Why did Starscream call me a 'Prime'?" I asked, "I must know. Who am I?" I said wondering if I would get my answers.

"You are my clerk, now get back to work and decode that database." Megatron replied. "No I would rather erase my findings than make them available for your questionable use." I responded to Lord Megatron. I deleted the file about Optimus Prime but then Megatron laughed and said "you think we wouldn't be tracking and documenting everything to your valuable research." I said as the database went back up. Just then Soundwave walked in to display an image of Cybertron, "one of our sentries was activated on Cybertron?" Megatron asked. "You said Cybertron was dead." I said in disbelief, but I was ordered to decode the database before he returned, the blade showed my frightened expression.

Valkyrie's POV

Arcee and I were trying to buy Jack more time in order to keep that monstrosity away from Vector Sigma and the key so Jack can get the wisdom of the Primes back so we can have our leader, Optimus Prime back. Since Arcee is smaller than me it only seemed fair to help her since I am Ironhide and Ratchet's weapon and medical aid, when Arcee jumped to the top of the structure of the capital, that thing transformed even when I tried to destroy its wings but I was knocked out cold. My whole optics went dark.

When I came too, I found a scraplet nibbling my foot and so did Arcee but we managed to blast them off of ourselves. Arcee began to call for Jack, "he's probably nabbed the data for the key Arcee." I said helping her to her pedes, she nodded and we both transformed into our Earth modes to go underground to get Jack and the key card. By the time we got underground Jack had the matrix on hand, so we knew we had to get back to Earth, find Optimus and get him back.

Orion Pax's (Optimus') POV

When I was about to stop I heard one of Megatron's followers hiss "no one told you to stop Pax." Steve said aiming his gun at my neck. I then told them that I know Megatron plans to use the Iacon file to harm the Autobots when I said warning them I was then hit in my tank area and being beaten down, the next thing I knew a blaster was being aimed for my helm.

I was on the ground being kicked around while I was lying helpless, like a sparkling and I didn't even understand why. The Decepticons beating me said "it is a privilege to stop a former leader of the Autobots." What was he talking about? I was in thought as I tried to crawl away from the pain I was in when I glanced at the image of Optimus Prime and I was in time to get kicked and punched again. "ENOUGH!" I shouted and out of nowhere my servos turned into large guns, I was armed and didn't know it.

When the two vehicons aimed at me I blasted blindly and they were down, I then decided to go through the bridge Megatron went through even if I had to fight my way through but something was telling me I was going to meet someone who calls me sire. What does it mean? I was fighting my way and go to the bridge to where Megatron was going to be.

Valkyrie's POV

We were making good time and when we tried to call Ratchet by telling him we had the matrix we knew something was wrong because no one was answering. Even Arcee said something was wrong, I could sense it too. Jack knew we couldn't go through and with no answer from the others I began to fear and hate the worst, "Arcee let me go first and whoever the Con is I will keep them distracted. My comlink is on so if you hear me run and protect Jack." I said.

I went through and Megatron was who I encountered I was angry for what he did, to me, my parents and the Autobot who I called sire because thanks to him I went through hell. When I was under his foot he was calling Arcee but then I heard a ground bridge and a familiar voice "I cannot allow that to happen Megatron."

When Optimus showed up in a nick of time he saved me and I realized yes I was full of hate but I learned from Optimus killing Megatron was not going to bring my carrier and sire back. When Arcee knocked him off I was able to get up and it only seemed fair to help Arcee and when Megatron had us in his hands he demanded the Matrix. I knew he was too late, the download was complete and Optimus was back to normal.

Orion Pax's (Optimus') POV

I walked closer to him and I was shocked to see a beautiful ocean blue femme under his foot, I drew out my blades and said Megatron demanded to know why I should care for I am no Prime. I replied, "That may be true Megatron my sympathies lie with the Autobots and you are not one of us." I said enraged at him hurting a femme.

I lunged at him in order to help the young femme but he only knocked me down but this gave her time to get up "your spark may be in the right place Orion, but you have much to learn before you can stand your ground against me, a moment which may never come." Megatron said as he raised his blade. Before he could offline me he was knocked away by the femme I had saved and a blue femme, only she was smaller than the ocean blue femme I had saved.

While Megatron and the two femmes were fighting I heard smaller footsteps, I turned around and saw from what I had researched on Earth a human being. I never thought they would be so small and I thought the small one would be afraid of a being my size, the human was holding a device and it was glowing. Are you certain I am worthy?" I asked the small one, "you have no idea." The male human responded by the sound of the little one's voice. The next thing I knew a ray of light aimed at my chest and it opened up and I was shocked.

When Megatron plowed my team out of his way and tried to slash me I caught his blade, "Megatron, be gone." I growled as I fought him and even Valkyrie came to my aid, "Valkyrie, how did we arrive here?" I asked her and she told me it was a long story. When a second bridge appeared "es urs Rime." Jazz said with glee and I then told them to fall back.

I jumped through the bridge and back to base with the others. When I arrived Raf hesitantly said "Optimus?" "hello Rafael." I answered warmly and Miko said something about remembering me and when I looked at my symbols they were Decepticon I knew there was so much I don't remember. I then faced Valkyrie and knew she had decided not to take personal revenge on Megatron. Ratchet told me my spark never stopped beating of a true Autobot, even Valkyrie and Ironhide agreed.


	39. Operation Bumblebee part one

Operation Bumblebee part one

Valkyrie's POV

Three weeks after we got Optimus back we were already back to normal routine, except when an ancient Autobot frequency was revealed but we had wasted no time getting there to where the frequency and the Decepticons were located. When we arrived I never expected Megatron himself to be there, even Ratchet didn't expect the leader of the enemy to be there but luckily other back up will arrive, "without knowing what the Decepticons have found, I am not willing to wait." Optimus said getting his arms up, "I second that Prime." I said in agreement.

The three of us began to scale down the cliff wall and when we got there I had my crossbow set on a higher damage rate, Optimus got in front of me and said "Megatron, I will not allow you to pilfer Autobot relics." He said pointing his canons at Megatron. His response was Optimus being misinformed but he warned us, "I would suggest you lower your weapons, unless you want to end with absolute destruction." Megatron added as he pulled the relic out of the jar. Soon I learned it was the spark extractor and I knew that was bad news. Megatron's description of the extractor made it less encouraging and I texted Prime 'we need to get that thing away from him' 'I know Valkyrie but back will arrive soon.' "I should thank you for leading me to this or should I say Orion Pax." Megatron taunted but Optimus looked nervous.

Megaton still continued to taunt Optimus but I knew this was not Optimus' fault and it never was knowing he gave up the Matrix to save Earth. When Megaton order a ground bridge from Soundwave I knew this looked bad but then his followers were ordered to engage them while Megatron went to his ship, Optimus told me to aid Ratchet since he was older and needed help. Then Bumblebee came in a nick of time and drove under our feet, "Bumblebee, secure the package." Optimus ordered and I knew this wasn't over by a long shot. The next thing we saw was Bee emerging by doing a midair three-sixty degrees and landed at ease knowing the job was done, we got back to base just in time.

Optimus' POV

We got back to examine the relic, while Bumblebee described how he got it back from Megatron's grasp so, and then Valkyrie called over "all is well that ends well." Ratchet then needed my aid so we can have a look at the ancient source we had detected and the relic had the Autobot symbol engraved on it. "An Iacon homing beacon." I explained to Valkyrie and Ratchet, so Valkyrie can have more lessons about the ancient days of Cybertron. I then explained to my other Autobots that the extractor was confiscated from Decepticon ranks and sealed in a vault below Iacon.

"Iacon was where you worked as an archivist?" asked Bulkhead, "Iacon was both a cultural setting and a stronghold which Megatron's troops raided when at the nadir." I said knowing Valkyrie was taking notes in her processor. I then told them if under attack then these weapons were to be shipped off world and out of enemy reach. "The signals were added as a safety mechanism in case any undesired counter parts found them." Ratchet then explained.

Arcee asked if this was the only information I gave Megatron and I do not remember, but Ratchet told me Megatron took advantage of my memory loss, "he's right Optimus and besides what matters is we have this dangerous relic and as Bulkhead said it is going into our vaults." She said and the others agreed.

A short time later a beacon was active and Bumblebee agreed to go and investigate. "Optimus don't let the fact about Megatron taking advantage of you get the better of you. You were the one who taught me that killing him for what he did to my carrier and sire wasn't going to help." Valkyrie said as she walked up to me. I looked into her azure optics and thanked her.

Valkyrie's POV

Two Earth hours latter Bulkhead called a ground bridge from Bumblebee's location as well as his. Bee told us he couldn't transform and he described the shocks that knocked him our cold, "to the medical bay, Valkyrie I might need some aid." Ratchet ordered. I got to his side right away while Ratchet was scanning Bumblebee, "You can fix Bee, can't you?" asked Raf, "Raf Bumblebee got hit pretty hard, the stun blast may have fried his t-cog." Ratchet explained. "Is it more like a T-bone?" asked Miko. I beat Ratchet to the question, "a t-cog is a mechanism that allows us to scan vehicles and transform. I just hope the damage is reversible." I said. Ratchet smirked knowing I hit the bolt on the head.

"By the allspark, Bumblebee's t-cog isn't damaged, it's missing." Ratchet said in shock, this was ever more disturbing than the kidney heist urban legend. I didn't take long for us to find out MECH was behind all of this and now we need to find Bee's t-cog and get it back. Bumblebee said _"Well I want it back and I am going to find them and get it back." _"Bumblebee please, you are not equipped for this." Optimus said as he got down to his optic level. _"But you don't know what it's like to lose a part of yourself." _ Bumblebee said, "You are wrong Bumblebee I do know what it is like to lose a part of one 's self and as a result put one's faith in the strength of those around you." Optimus said.

Optimus promised to do what it took to make Bumblebee whole again then Miko suggested creating a new one but Bee only moaned, "I hate to tell you this Miko, but a t-cog is a bio mechanism not a scrap yard find." I said before Ratchet could give her a hard time. _"Without my cog I'm useless." _ Bee said, "you're not useless Bee." Raf said, "He's right Bee." I said in agreement.

Optimus' POV

I thought Valkyrie did well to try to use a calm bedside manner than Ratchet, "I say no one transforms until Bumblebee gets his cog back." Bulkhead said with empathy "your spark is in the right place Bulkhead but now is not a good time to limit ourselves." Arcee said. I had to agree "not with Megatron seeking other doomsday devices and not while MECH uses Bumblebee's t-cog for their own sinister purposes."

I decided to send nearly all my Autobots out to find any signs of MECH, energon and Decepticon activity, this included Valkyrie. Soon we got a call from Bulkhead concerning Bumblebee, "Valkyrie return to base right away, Ratchet needs your aid." I called her, "got Optimus, I am on my way." She answered, as Ratchet prepared the medical bay.


	40. Operation Bumblebee part two

Operation Bumblebee part two

Valkyrie's POV

By the time we got Bumblebee he was out cold and it was my job to get the medical bay ready while Bulkhead managed to get him into the berth so Ratchet and I could find out what damage was done. So far he only had minor dents but nothing too serious, aside from his missing t-cog. "Bulkhead of all the scrap-brained ideas, taking Bumblebee where he can't get access to his wheels is the worst." Ratchet said in a displeasing tone. I can't blame Ratchet because Bee did go against the doctor's orders after all. In Bulkhead's defense Bee improvised by trying to get another relic but couldn't in the end.

"Hey guys Bee's waking up." Called Raf and sure enough Bumblebee was coming around_ "what happened?_ Bumblebee buzzed rubbing his helm, "you've already lost your voice box and your t-cog were you trying to add your spark to the list?" Ratchet said in to Bumblebee. _"I'm useless." _ Bee said very sadly and I can understand, "You're not useless Bumblebee stop saying that." Ironhide said in an effort to make Bee feel better, "he's right Bee, moping around isn't going to help." I said in agreement and even Raf agreed with me. "Look I hate to break up the pity party but the Con's added Iacon payday number two to their armory." Arcee said and she was right. "Neither blame nor praise can help past events but we can't afford to take any unnecessary risks." Optimus said as he came into my optics. He then looked at Bumblebee and said "Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base not until we can retrieve your missing bio mechanism."

Optimus' POV

After I said what I needed to I turned around and walked back to my office, Ratchet stopped me a said there was a way to make him whole again, his suggestion was a transplant. "That would require a donor." I said before proceeding to my quarters, "you don't need to look any further than the Autobot standing before you." Ratchet said I turned around and faced him, surprised and when I looked at Valkyrie she was taken back too.

"A thoughtful gesture old friend but your solution would trade one Autobot's handicap for another's." I said but Ratchet argued about having no reliance on his t-cog unlike Bumblebee, and the ability to transform is wasteful on me and the Valkyrie said "he does have a point Optimus." Valkyrie said, "besides Bee isn't the only one." I added pointing at Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, "vanity doesn't count Sunny."

"Our team can't be short of one warrior in the field" Ratchet added while glancing at a distraught Bumblebee. "You make a rather compelling point but know he will find Bumblebee's t-cog." I said and even Valkyrie agreed. Then Ratchet said MECH are savages and we don't know what damage those humans were doing to it or if he would even repair it, I knew it was about not being able to fix Bumblebee's voice box. "Ratchet you did everything in your power to help Bumblebee." "Do you think this is about my ability to my failure to fix Bumblebee's voice box." He said in an upset tone. After a moment of silence he said "I just want to do what's right for our scout, for our team."

Valkyrie's POV

I had to get two medical berths ready and I have had training with Ratchet on how to do transplants I was told I would need to have a second Autobot help, with nearly everyone out seeking out the next relic. Ratchet was soon ready for surgery by the time I found the correct tools to perform a t-cog transplant, Arcee was asked to do so by the time I got the equipment ready. Although Arcee felt uncertain Jack stepped in and said "you can do this your steely as they come, and better to be holding the knife rather than under." "He's right Arcee I haven't done this either but what's the worst that can happen." I said in agreement. She knows I am Ratchet's medical aid but have little experience with surgery 'thank you very much MECH.' I thought sarcastically.

Miko asked if Bee would turn into an ambulance and be all cranky, "Miko I would be careful saying that, Ratchet down now but he can probably hear you." I said as I got the tools and scanners ready for surgery. "Ready Valkyrie?" Arcee asked, "ready, now time to endues stasis." I replied. _"You don't have to do this." _Bumblebee buzzed, "you can thank me later." Ratchet said before going to sleep or power down. Then it was Bumblebee's turn until the message from Prime came asking for backup.

The Con's unearthed another relic so the rest of the Autobots except me, Bumblebee and Ratchet had to remain to hold down the fort. As soon as the rest of the Autobots left, Fowler called and said "Prime breaking news." "Prime is out Fowler but tell me what this is and I will inform him right away." I replied. He explained about the satellite images which may been the foundation of MECH operations. "Location if you please?" I asked him very polity with Bee thinking he would get his cog back.

Before Fowler could answer and with me trying to get Bee to calm down Ratchet just had to awaken slightly and ramble. "I don't know what he is trying to say Fowler but I will tell Prime if you can tell me.' I said. He nodded and gave me the location, Bee said _"you might need back-up Valkyrie, besides you are a medical and weapons aid to Ironhide and Ratchet. Please you need me, Ratchet and Ironhide can't help." _Bee bleeped. "All right Bee, but I will tell Optimus this was your idea." I said, and told the three humans to watch the base and Ratchet. "Don't get any funny ideas Miko." I said.

Optimus' POV

I felt it was best to interrupt stasis and Bumblebee was down about not going but I trust those three would be fine on their own, I do trust Valkyrie and she told me if MECH showed their faces she would inform me at once. When I held my scanner up I found the Iacon homing beacon and I got a call from Valkyrie, "Optimus Fowler just found the whereabouts of MECH, sending location now. Bumblebee went with me and before you lecture Bee said I was going to need backup." "We are in the middle of securing a relic Valkyrie but thank you for informing me." I said.

It was a very large climb we had to endure but I am not pleased with Valkyrie for bringing Bumblebee she had a point, she know better than to engage the enemy. She is still the little Hannah I used to know, she and Bumblebee did spend time together when she was human, but my thoughts were interrupted when we got to the location of the relic. I didn't expect the relic to be the Forge of Solis Prime, a sacred relic of the thirteen original Primes; I explained anything of significant value in the Iacon vaults would have been shipped off world. The forge could make and remake anything and the hope we could use it to make Bumblebee a new t-cog.

When we advanced onto both Breakdown and Knockout they used a recent recovered relic to deflect our attacks against them, even though Arcee, me and most of us, excluding Bulkhead got behind Knockout before getting pushed back. He bragged about winning with that shield he was misusing, and then I noticed he failed to notice Bulkhead when he managed to send Breakdown flying into him. When Knockout tried to get the relic back Bulkhead used the Forge to destroy it and then a ground bridge appeared behind him.

Then Bulkhead was shot in the back and Megaton appeared and held Bulkhead hostage while he got the Forge, when he, Knockout and Breakdown disappeared into the portal. Bulkhead was fine, but Ratchet called about MECH's center of operations, I told him I know.

Valkyrie's POV

Bee and I made it into the MECH warehouse in no time at all, Bumblebee did blast a hole in the door but I didn't say anything until Starscream and I locked optics with one another. He had to get cocky when he said Bee was unarmed when MECH and Starscream tried to open fire. That's when Bee picked up an enormous barrel and threw it at Starscream and I had set my blaster on stun to keep him in place. I knew full well I need to add a setting to freeze organics like MECH because those guys really get on my circuits.

While dealing with MECH Bee managed to knock most of them down, I was trying to avoid their stuns so it was a good thing I didn't go alone but then again I was mad too. I managed to take their guns away and make them run because I had size and my weapons Ironhide and I worked on together. When Bee got his cog back Starscream blasted him and while MECH was running Bee told me thought text 'I'll keep him busy you get my cog back'. While Starscream was taunting Bumblebee I had my stun gun ready and shot Starscream in the back and he went down, good thing the t-cog was intact so when Starscream tried to get up I stunned him again.

As soon as we got the cog back I heard footsteps, I got my weapons online in case if it was more uninvited guests but when Bee and I emerged from the warehouse they turned out to be Optimus and the others. "Ratchet, prepare the medical bay for surgery." He said but he said "I know you went against my orders to take Bumblebee with you, but you did what you felt was right Valkyrie." Optimus said when we got back to base.

Sorry about the relic Optimus, but life could be worse and you said we won't have to worry about the forge in Megaton's hands." I said looking up at him. Ratchet and I got to work and in no time the cog was back where it belonged. Jack was right about Bee not taking Ratchet's cog. When Bee transformed he took Raf out in glee, Ratchet was pleased and Optimus said fixing Bumblebee wasn't the only thing he repaired. I knew Optimus was right, he placed his servo on my shoulder "you are an excellent aid to Ratchet Valkyrie."


	41. Loose Cannons

Lose Cannons

Optimus' POV

When an incoming call came it was from Agent Fowler, "Prime! What in blazes are your people doing out here? We had an agreement no collateral damage!" He yelled, I was rather surprised but I had no idea what he was talking about. "I am sorry Agent Fowler but all Autobots are present and accounted for." I replied and Valkyrie emerged from the weapons room following Ironhide. "Then explain why there are two jumbo sized bots mixing it up nearly twenty-miles outside of Omaha!" He demanded. "Decepticons?"Ratchet suggested, "There has been plenty of in-fighting lately." Arcee said and the rest of them agreed to the suggestion. "Megatron can't seem to keep his ranks in line." Elita-one added.

Fowler said he was arriving on the scene and gave us a visual, one of them resembled Skyquake but I knew it wasn't him, he was an undead creature trapped in a different dimension and when we had a visual of the second one it was familiar. The second one was Wheeljack, but Fowler ordered the situation detained before the media got a hold of this.

We got to the location but I told Valkyrie to remain with Ratchet in case we brought back an injured Autobot and she understood. When we arrived Bulkhead and I got to Wheeljack while the rest of my team handled the Decepticon but when the unknown warrior scanned Fowlers jet and decided to leave "oh no you don't." Hissed Wheeljack, "Wheeljack, Jackie no!" Bulkhead and I said together. But it was too late Wheeljack aimed and destroyed a human fuel supply store or as Valkyrie called a 'gas station'. Even still the Decepticon managed to escape, "Dreadwing rigged the place to blow." Wheeljack explained. Bulkhead explained it was a human gas station and just when he was about to pursue Dreadwing I told him there were other considerations. I had to explain to him while he was on this world he was advised to follow my led.

Valkyrie's POV

It was the crack of dawn when the Autobots brought back Wheeljack so Ratchet and I had the task of fixing him up, while he was defiant when Ratchet was fixing him. "Easy doc and nurse bots I need that arm." He said. I wasn't sure how I felt about 'nurse' but I think I should take it as a compliment. "Hold still and you might be able to keep it." Ratchet said in a gruff tone, "he's right Wheeljack and by the way Fowler might have a rough word with you." I said as I helped Ratchet. Wheeljack apologized for the incident and explained he was pursuing Dreadwing for a while.

"I thought you were rooming the galaxy in search of Autobot refuges?" Bulkhead said "I was until I found one, a wrecker." Wheeljack explained as Ratchet and I were fixing him "Who?" asked Bulkhead, "Seaspray." Wheeljack replied. Bulkhead seemed rather pleased but then we were informed he was blown to bits by Dreadwing. I listened as Wheeljack explained his feud with Dreadwing and I can understand because I still resent Megatron for my creator's murders. "So Valkyrie I take it you were the creation of Ironfist, best wrecker but you decided to remain with Prime." He said to me, "I like being a weapons and medical officer." I replied I told him about the weapons I work with Ironhide, guess that is how you get a wreckers attention.

"I know Dreadwing, he was a captain of a Seeker Armada and the same was true with his twin Skyquake and fierily loyal to the Decepticon cause. No doubt Dreadwing has arrived to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master." Optimus said. Then Wheeljack got up and planned to go out and get Dreadwing but Optimus told him this planet was heavily inhabited and every step we take has to be measured as a team. He was rather determined to fight Dreadwing, "you loose cannon, your cowboy antics nearly blew our cover." Fowler shouted. Bulkhead explained to him he needed an Earth base mode if he was to leave the base. It was no surprise to me Wheeljack and Fowler would get along like a house on fire.

Optimus had to tell him what the wreckers unit was while Ratchet and I were putting the repair tools in the correct place back in his medical bay. "Valkyrie you know how to get a wreckers attention I mean I saw Wheeljack checking you out." Moonracer said as I was placing Ratchet's welder back. "I don't know Moonracer but I just don't feel interested in anyone right now, maybe in time I'll find a mate." I replied when I learned I was getting some attention from the other mechs. I know Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Mirage, Jazz and Hound have an interest in my I mean I like all of them but I just don't want to be the center of a love fit.

Optimus' POV

When I returned to the command center I learned Bulkhead and Wheeljack went missing and Ratchet had discovered his signal a thousand miles away from here. Ratchet and I figured Wheeljack was with him, so far Ratchet has tried to make contact but to no avail there was no response. I made up my mind to find the two wreckers but I called Valkyrie in and said I needed her for back-up since every other Autobots was on patrol.

I had a scanner ready as Valkyrie stayed close to my side soon we found a signal from the remains of a rock slide; I got to work by removing whoever was under there. "What took you so long Bulk, don't tell me riding with Prime has made ya…" Wheeljack was saying before looking me and Valkyrie in the optics. "Soft" He finished when I pulled him out by his hand.

I reprimanded him about putting one of my own in danger but then he argued that every wrecker knows the risks and thought Bulkhead was in the rubble, "Optimus Bulkhead's signal has moved from your position." Ratchet called me. Of course Valkyrie and I had to go with Wheeljack into the Jackhammer to get Bulkhead back.

Valkyrie's POV

When we got into the Jackhammer I had to look away from Wheeljack because I don't know what Moonracer said about the wrecker liking me but I like Bots who go by the book, I know my carrier did. While flying Optimus had to hunch over because he looked too big to be in here, then again he is the largest Autobot and the mech I look up to as a father, after all he did raise me when I was still Hannah.

My thoughts were interrupted by Optimus and Wheeljack talking about wrecker things but I guess some bots like to work alone. Soon we got to the area Bulkhead was going to be in, "Valkyrie if Dreadwing is here don't engage him alone, he is a dangerous seeker." Optimus warned me he was right I have little experience dealing with seekers. Optimus reminded Wheeljack about being in a rather populated area and he knew plasma and fuel sources don't mix. When we were close to Bulkhead's signal the mech ahead of me froze and I looked on to discover Bulkhead had a bomb on his chest and was tied to a crate, I cringed.

When Wheeljack tried to approach Bulkhead he told us to stay back but Wheeljack decided to get to work defusing the bomb Dreadwing put on Bulkhead. While Bulkhead tried to tell him to ease back Wheeljack argued that he was trying to focus but Optimus motioned me to remain with the two, I nodded in order to tell him I understand. While Wheeljack said he would retreat I had to resist the urge to hit him for saying that because this was far then true, even Bulkhead knew Optimus knew Dreadwing would be here too.

While I heard Optimus trying to talk some sense into the big seeker I knew he was trying to distract him from activating the bomb, but rather deactivate it and while Bulkhead told us to leave the two of us refused. "The only one who can defuse this is Dreadwing." "Plasma is getting close." The two argued but the next thing I knew Bulkhead knocked Wheeljack down and I had to get out of his way, "sorry Jackie this is cause I love ya." Bulkhead said running. Wheeljack and I followed his signal to intercept him and when we did, "Bulkhead wait!" Cried Wheeljack, "Outta my way!" he hissed, "you were right Dreadwing is the only one who can defuse it." Wheeljack said as we pushed the big wrecker back.

Optimus' POV

I did try to talk some sense into Dreadwing to stop the bomb and this was why I needed Valkyrie to remain with Wheeljack and Bulkhead. We did go through a maze of crates which were larger than the two of us and I did get a view of the three Autobots below when I saw them waiting for me, 'just as you thought Optimus' Valkyrie texted me.

As soon as he was below the crane I lowered it with my strength and soon the four of us were surrounding Dreadwing but Dreadwing looked at Valkyrie first and said "what is a lovely femme like you doing here?" Valkyrie made no response to him, I then requested him to defuse the bomb or we could all fall victims to his own device. His answer was he would sacrifice himself to be with his brother and we would do the same. Valkyrie was more or less thinking about being part of the allspark so she could see her creator's again.

"Very well." He said after three Earth seconds soon we got the magnet off and Valkyrie deactivated the magnets force. Dreadwing then removed a blue wire but as soon as he did he set the whole area off and then escaped. When we glanced at the destruction "so who do we call for clean-up? Wheeljack asked.

When we got back Wheeljack said he did have the wrong idea about me and Bulkhead talked him into staying on Earth and Valkyrie managed to find him a vehicle for him, a new mustang model so Wheeljack would come when we called him.


	42. Crossfire

Crossfire

Valkyrie's POV

Well we know Dreadwing knows I was involved in the death of his twin brother but then again his words 'what is a lovely femme like you doing here?' made me feel uneasy, first Knockout and now Dreadwing. Am I that much of an attractive femme to both sides? So far Moonracer and Chromia said I am better looking than any other femme in the Autobot ranks, they told me I have far more suitors than any of them because of my wrecker and Autobot energon line. "Face it Valkyrie, you are too hard to resist." Chromia said, much to my annoyance, "maybe you're right Chromia but still I am still uneasy about Dreadwing and what he said. I couldn't tell if he was referring to my involvement with his twin's death or if he was flirting with me." I said sounding rather exasperated.

When the rest of us were to meet in the command center I heard Ratchet saying "the coordinates Starscream provided are in an abandoned Decepticon mine." I was stunned and about to say something but Arcee beat me to it "hold on, you fix Starscream and send him on his way." _"Are you insane?"_ Bumblebee warbled, "I second that emotion." I said in agreement. "What we were supposed to do, take him back here?" Bulkhead defended. Then Arcee went on it again about Tailgate and Cliffjumper's deaths but we were told he was weak and when the insecticon was brought up I cringed. "This might be helpful and besides we would know how to take those things down." I said and the other mechs agreed.

Optimus heard everything and I knew he would be against killing any defenseless life form and that look on his face said it all. At least I was able to talk to him about the Decepticons flirting with me but I knew I had to tell him eventually and since then I have be on patrols with him or another mech like Ironhide.

Optimus' POV

I learned about the messages Starscream was sending to the base but Ratchet told me Valkyrie never went with to Starscream's location and I think Valkyrie still needs to remain on patrol with one of our own because of several incidents. I know she isn't comfortable with enemies showing interest in her but she understands.

We soon set the coordinates to the location of where the insecticon was seen and let Valkyrie come along as medical aid, while Ratchet stayed for more lab work and bridge operator, "Valkyrie can you get a sample for me please?" called Ratchet. "Got it Ratchet." She responded. The bridge had us appear above a cave mouth, "proceed with extreme caution." I said because I knew Airachnid might be here too. I had to keep Arcee and Ironhide in check because those two can get out of control easily.

When we got there we were witnessing a fight between Megatron and an insecticon, "whoa Scream didn't mention Megatron." Bulkhead whispered. "It would seem Starscream orchestrated this convergence so al his enemies can destroy each other on his behalf." I said. Bulkhead began to think he fell for Starscream's ruse but Arcee said "well you can have what's left of Megatron, Airachnid's mine" Arcee said and transformed and descended down. "Arcee, no!" Elita and I said together.

Valkyrie's POV

When Arcee went after Airachnid I knew I had to get a sample from that insecticon so while it was down I engaged my crossbow but Optimus put my hands down, motioning me to wait. Then when the bug was down Megatron looked up at us, while that thing was getting up, "so many surprises today." He said but soon the thing was on him again, but he turned it around. The next thing I knew Megatron slashed the insecticon's head clean of its body.

"Let this be a warning to anyone who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon!" shouted Megatron, I now understood why Optimus wouldn't let me engage him, sure the gladiator is the reason, "be a Decepticon or Autobot." He added as the rest of them surrounded him, 'Valkyrie grab a sample' I thought as I walked over to the body and got the biological sample.

Optimus was right in front of him when Megatron collapsed knowing that bug really tired him out, "it would seem I am unarmed and at your mercy." He said as Optimus stared at him, I was wondering what he was going to do, I just couldn't kill me or even try to because I knew Optimus wouldn't allow me to do it so I just stood down, I texted Ironhide to do the same thing.

Optimus' POV

"So tell me Optimus, do you tend to take me alive or end this here and now?" Megatron asked, I only engaged my cannons and aimed at his helm but out of nowhere a shower of plasma fire came down on me. "The surprises never cease." He said as several Decepticons came down and Dreadwing himself.

"Delver Megatron to us and I will allow you to live." Dreadwing said with his machine gun pointed at me, while I was aiming at Megatron's head. Bulkhead told me to never trust him; Ironhide and Sunstreaker seemed to agree with him. "Dreadwing so I have your word?" I asked after taking a moment to process and after a few astro seconds Dreadwing put his weapon back. I did the same thing as he walked over to where Megatron was down. "Dreadwing may have given you his word but I have not. Destroy them!" hissed Megatron.

When the order came we were engaged in a shower of laser fire without Arcee, I will have to reprimand her again for engaging the enemy alone. Valkyrie did manage to keep the biological sample safe for Ratchet to study with her by his side. After a while we did destroy the Decepticons that followed Dreadwing, "that was intense." Bulkhead and Ironhide said together.

Valkyrie's POV

Optimus called Arcee but she said she was in need of assist, I tried not to sigh but oh well at least we may not have to worry about her enemy for a while. We raced to get to her and when we got there I got to work along with Chromia by cutting her sister out, "well it wasn't a total loss." I said.


	43. Nemesis Prime

Nemesis Prime

Valkyrie's POV

After the whole insecticon affair Ratchet and I were at work studying the sample while the rest of the other Autobots, except Ironhide and Optimus. It was no surprise that Ironhide would be in the weapons room and Optimus said he was searching for an energon deposit, so the kids and the rest of the Autobots were watching Jack, Raf and Miko race radio controlled cars. I could hear them having some fun but then we got a call "Prime do you read me?" Called Agent Fowler, Ratchet and I emerged from his lab. "I'm sorry Fowler but Optimus isn't here at the moment." Ratchet answered. Fowler's response was not what we had expected "then I will take it as a confirmation that he is trying to knock me off the road." I went numb and thought 'what the pit are you talking about.'

"Agent Fowler that doesn't seem likely" Ratchet said "tell that to my treads" Fowler said in a panic. "Valkyrie, Jazz, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound, Bumblebee, Elita-one, Chromia, Moonrcer, Arcee, Mirage, and Bumblebee, go aid Fowler." Ratchet ordered and I nodded and took a medical kit. "Hat's funy I don recal Prime ver ctin kie his" Jazz said and we all thought this was out of the ordinary.

When Ratchet got us to Fowler's location he wasn't kidding, Prime was trying to push him off the bridge, "k we eed to andle his' ight now." Jazz said and I got my guns set for stun. Just as we were driving Bumblebee raced ahead and transformed to save Fowler in a nick of time before he was about to fall off the bridge. When the attempt failed the truck fled, "looks like Optimus." Bulkhead said as the truck was making its escape, "Prime's don't run; only cowards run." Chromia said, so she and her sisters, along with the rest except Bumblebee, Ironhide and Bulkhead went to get him, "Valkyrie, Fowler may need some medical aid." Ironhide said before I could join the others, "got it Ironhide." When Bulkhead went to go help Bee, the fender broke off, so Ironhide jumped down to catch him in a nick of time.

As soon as we got Fowler uninjured "Valkyrie, Arcee, Elita-one and Chromia are down, call Ratchet have him prepare the medical bay." Called Hound. "Ratchet, three Autobots down, get the bay ready, and bridge us back." I said through the link. Ironhide and Bulkhead carried the three injured femmes, although it was no surprise that Ironhide would carry Chromia in his huge arms. When we got back Ratchet was taking care of them while I was simple repair. I was told to put the equipment away when the girls were done, but when I came back there was some argument about Optimus' whereabouts. Ratchet then said he was on his way now.

Optimus' POV

When I arrived from my patrol I then transformed into my real body, as soon as I walked in the Autobots were giving me a look. "Is something wrong?" I asked gently the response was questioning my whereabouts. I told them I was outside communication range, and without warning they had their weapons drawn, with the exception of Valkyrie. I showed them I was in a sub terrain energon deposit showing them the crystal. "Lower your weapons; this is not what it seems." Valkyrie said, "c'mon it's our guy can't you tell." Jack said in agreement with her. Arcee apologized, "don't blame them Prime, I was attacked earlier tonight on an open highway by a large rig which resembled you." Fowler said.

Then his phone rang, "what that is not possible! I am positive it isn't him!" Fowler shouted through his phone. He informed us that a military base was under attack by me, and I was stunned to know this information, I learned it was more than a vehicle it was another robot like myself, I had all Autobots come with me, except Valkyrie and Ratchet, in case there were injuries.

When we got there it was no joke there was a robot that looked almost like me, except it was grey and black, with yellow optics. It looked right at me and then made it's escape by transforming into a vehicle mode like mine. Soon the humans turned on us and when my team drew out their weapons I ordered them to return to base because we didn't want to cause human casualties. The time with Fowler at base was rather difficult since Fowler was trying to explain to general Bryce that I did not attack the base nor any human. To make matters even worse that copy of me made the humans go under the order to attack any bot on sight, even Valkyrie was numbed "I guess Bryce seems to have forgotten who and what I used to be." She said feeling down.

"The military order changes nothing our imposter poses a great threat to humanity." I said trying to help matter, mostly with Valkyrie. "A thirty foot tall imposter." Fowler added, and then Ratchet said, "they finally did it, and those butchers got the codes correct." "MECH." The team said together. MECH did take diagrams of Breakdown from cranium to heel struts, the t-cog from Starscream which was placed in a copy of me, with energon and the mode of Optimus. "Say hello to Nemesis Prime." Miko said to add an equal's sign to the whole equation.

Valkyrie's POV

We had no idea where MECH's base was now, but Optimus said "they may know about our biology." "They don't know about our technology and without a ground bridge 'Nemesis Prime' may rely on its vehicle mode." Ratchet said. Then it hit us, the driving distance was not too far from both incidents, but we were advised to maintain cover until we could drop it, especially with the military hunting us because of MECHs toy of destruction. That was when we were ordered to spread out in vehicle mode to find where the Nemesis Prime was and more importantly where MECH might be, I knew we had to clear our names and Optimus' because of what those terrorists were capable of.

When Bee called thinking he could have found the place we were told that he didn't answer his calls after words so we had to go there ourselves to find out what was wrong. By the time we got there we fanned out, "beware of anything that might resemble me." Optimus said in concern. I only got over eighty feet of ground when something big jumped me, I fought back but was knocked out cold.

Optimus' POV

I moved around a large generator and soon came face to face with my double, "Optimus Prime we meet again." Came Silis' voice "the deception ends here and now Silis." I replied, "does it?" was his response. Soon he had my copy draw out his gun, I did the same and I was now engaged with destroying my copy, but not before finding Valkyrie's unconscious body. Soon our blades began to clash, while trying not to let them slash at our hands and removing our blades and I kicked Nemesis Prime into a power line network causing on explosion but this was far from over.

When the double emerged "my robot chasse possesses your speed, strength and firepower. Add my extensive combat training and MECH has perfected the perfect meld of man and machine." Silis bragged while I was trying to destroy that double version of me.

After climbing on a rooftop of one of the buildings the blades were once again engaged and after a while I was stabbed in the tank area stunned. "The main difference between you and me, my body can't feel pain." Laughed the MECH leader, and he jabbed the blade in further causing more pain for me; I hope Valkyrie will come around before I end up with critical injuries. "Just think, with an army of transforming robots, nobody would stand a chance against the new and rebooted MECH." He added as I went down, and was about to deliver a killing blow.

Just when it was about to end, the Nemesis Prime stopped moving and I got up and knew full well this was chance to destroy that thing once and for all. Even when the blade came out I continued melee defense again it since Silis didn't have time to stop both my fists from barraging the double against me, still I wonder who caused a ruse to help me. Soon it was down and couldn't move and I jumped up to pound the duplicate into the ground where it went down causing it to go out of commission.

I soon learned who aided me, "Agent Fowler?" I called and he looked up at me, soon we heard more humans coming. I was told to return to base, while Fowler went to straighten several items out, starting with the issues 'I' did, and of course my injured Autobots were getting treated from their injuries as soon as we returned.


	44. Armada

Armada

Optimus' POV

At least Fowler and I were able to take care of some lose ends knowing what had happened and now human military won't hunt Autobots anymore but we still have MECH to worry about.

"Optimus no word yet from Bulkhead but I am detecting interesting subterrian frequencies." Ratchet said as Arcee, Bumblebee, Valkyrie, Ironhide and Hound walked in, every other Autobot was out on patrol. "Of Earthly origin?" I asked, "I can't tell what they are but I do know where." Ratchet answered me. Soon the location was where we encountered Megatron and Airachnid, when the femme Decepticon was mention Arcee went into a rage.

The location was where we also encountered Airachnid's insecticon. When Ratchet bridged the six of us, I told Valkyrie if Arcee decides to engage Airachnid on her own again she was to serve as a backup for her. "We are likely going to be witnessing a mission to terminate Megatron's spark." I said as we watched an army of insecticons taking flight toward the location of the Decepticon warship. "I can't think of any reason to stop it even if we could." Arcee remarked, "But we can stop Airachnid." I replied as I walked to the edge of the cliff to watch Airachnid from afar.

Airachnid saw us as we engaged the weapons to capture her for her crimes on Cybertron. "Rear Guard engage the Autobots." She ordered and soon the last rows of her army went into formation against us. Soon we were fighting her insecticon army while Arcee went down with Valkyrie trailing behind her as back-up. While me, Hound, Ironhide and Bumblebee were dealing with the remaining insecticons this didn't take long as I smashed two together and I then thought of looking for the two femmes, at least Arcee has back-up with her this time. "Arcee, Valkyrie." I called to the two through comlink; they could be underground and most likely dealing with Airachnid.

Valkyrie's POV

Soon me and Arcee were pursuing Airachnid "Arcee Optimus ordered me to be your back up whether you like it or not. Besides you think you're the only one who loathes bugs like her, you need more than one Bot to smash a spider." I said before she could say anything to me, "Thanks Valkyrie." She responded. I knew the mechs can handle things, of course I had informed Prime where us femmes on this mission were going and why.

While in pursuit of that ugly bitch we were also being trailed by a pair of her minions when the two of us glanced into our mirrors and when I told Arcee we could use the terrain around us as an advantage she agreed. When we fell back one crashed into a tree knocking it out, the other right into Airachnid. When the two of us came to a stop we heard her going underground. "Underground, there's a surprise." Arcee said sarcastically, she had engaged her guns; as I did the same and together we went down to get the bitch.

As soon as we were in the chamber full of insecticons which had not emerged we knew we had to divide as Arcee advised the two of us to do in order to find and capture Airachnid. I knew I did get through to Arcee about killing Airachnid in retribution for Tailgate. When I noticed the reflections on the pods "Arcee use the pods for mirrors, Airachnid is more likely on the wall, so we can swat the bug off." I murmured when glancing at the pods when I used them as a mirror to look behind me. "Thanks Valkyrie." Arcee murmured. Soon I heard shots being fired and dashed over there to help Arcee and to corner Airachnid, when I got there I pointed my blaster at her. The spider looked at Arcee and said, "When you terminate my spark make it hurt you know I would do the same for you." She said in a sinister manor. She hissed. "I'm not like you." Arcee hissed back, 'Valkyrie let me do this' she said through text looking in the direction of a stasis pod I understood right away. "Very well." Airachnid said as she lunged at Arcee and when Arcee got behind her, engaged her blades she kicked Airachnid into an open pod. When one of her legs hit the button it closed around her cutting another leg off in the process. "NO!" she screamed and froze solid.

Optimus' POV

I got a text from Valkyrie 'need help with a pod. Airachnid is in stasis, sending location now' and when I found Arcee and Valkyrie's signals I got to where they were with some trouble due to my much larger frame. "Ratchet bridge us back, no more worrying about Airachnid." I called. When the pod was secured and Ratchet saw it "stasis? She deserves worse." He said in a distasteful tone.

Arcee admitted she intended to do worse but decided not to, "You were wise to your choice Arcee. Valkyrie thank you for backing her up." I said to the two femmes. When the rest of the Autobots returned to see the moment.

When Bulkhead returned he told us how he ended up on the Decepticon warship, so I guess that explained everything.


	45. Flying Mind

Flying Mind

Valkyrie's POV

Bulkhead was telling Miko how he ended up on the Decepticon warship and how he got off, by smashing the power core in several different places. "We should hit the Con's now while they're grounded." Arcee said. The rest of us seemed to agree with her but we were reminded by Ratchet that even if the war ship was grounded we were still outnumbered "then we must consider more extreme measures." Optimus responded.

I was then motioned to follow Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide to the vaults to where the spark extractor was being stored and I did feel a sense of unease right away. "The spark extractor?" Ironhide said "Optimus re you sure you want to take this path?" asked Ratchet. Optimus admitted he was reluctant to unleash a weapon of a magnitude and made from Decepticon hands he felt this would be our only chance to win the war. I guess Optimus is right about that.

"Optimus, I have detected a huge spike of energy at the Decepticon crash site and it appears to be dark energon." Ratchet said while we were at the monitors. At the point there was nothing to lose, Ratchet and I were told to remain at the base in case if there were injuries, when he activated the ground bridge, "Autobots transform and roll out." Optimus commanded, as the rest of them were about to go through and just as Optimus himself was about to go through, "hold on Prime if you're going to deploy a supper weapon against the Con's it is my job as a representative to Earth to bear witness." Fowler said.

Optimus' POV

We got there in time to watch the warship begin to take off and I had ordered Fowler to remain hidden because I did not want to endanger him. The guns began to engage, I had Bumblebee go first and for the rest of the Autobots to draw their fire, "Bumblebee, once you deploy the extractor be sure to clear it radius before it can activate." I cautionary ordered. When Bumblebee was about to deploy it, he was hit by a ray of light and lay stunned.

Soon the others tried to get the plan in motion and it was only a matter of time before the twins, Arcee, Elita-one, Chromia, Mirage, Jazz, Moonracer, Ironhide, Hound, Bulkhead and Ironhide were hit by the same ray. They were motionless and I knew they were stunned and I knew I had to do this and I did what I could to avoid getting hit by this weapon.

I grabbed the spark extractor off of Bulkhead's stasis body and managed to avoid the stasis beam as it hit the others. When I jumped the stasis beam hit me in the torso and I was soon plummeting to the Earth and now I was in stasis, and I could only watch as the warship moved away, not even bothering to get the extractor.

Valkyrie's POV

We got a call not from Fowler but from Fowler "teams down, requiting medical aid." He said through the call links. As soon as Ratchet and I got there we got the Autobots back, but Ratchet and I had to work together on getting the larger Autobots back since they were heavy. Ratchet then preceded run scans on the stasis Autobots to find out what was wrong with these frozen Autobots.

When Ratchet reached a diagnosis he announced "they're alive but I have never seen stasis like this before." I could only feel like there was nothing we could do. Fowler said "the Cons are moving away, making a b-line to North America." What baffled us was where they were going and why there were not cloaked; even Fowler felt this didn't make any sense either. "If they are not cloaked then maybe the communications are open." Jack said.

"Ep ep ep, are you suggesting we call Megatron and ask him what's going on up there?" Ratchet said, to be fair I was rather august by the idea too. The humans only shrugged in response to his question but then again it was worth a try. Ratchet then made a call "Autobot Omega one outpost to Decepticon warship, Megatron please respond." Ratchet called "Megatron?" then we got a response from a rather creepy voice "Megatron has been relieved of his command." "Who is this" asked Ratchet rather unmoved. "Who is this?!" repeated the voice, "have you taken control of the vessel?" asked Ratchet, "I am the vessel!" hissed the voice again.

We were warned about getting neutralized if we interfered and the images of the Decepticons fate was shown, this was what happened to Optimus and the others. Then the vessel went on with the mission it had in mind, decode Iacon database and retrieve the relics and when Ratchet asked for the purpose it hung up. "It hung up, rude." Muttered Miko, "rude!? There's a giant ship flying around about to gather weapons of mass destruction." Fowler pointed out. Then Jack pointed out the Decepticons were out of commission and said this was a chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database so Optimus could decode it. Ratchet then suggested having the two of us get on and do so, but Jack advised against it.

"You saw what it did to the Decepticons." Jack said, "probably Megatron too." Added Raf, "and team Prime." Added Miko and Fowler pointed out the ship didn't get him. "The ship may be blind to humans." Jack said, "they have a point Ratchet.' I said and Ratchet gave in but at the first sign of trouble he was bridging those four back. Before they went Ratchet handed them a combatable transfer drive, and when Raf and Miko said Fowler would need text support and back-up. "Guys before you go, take these with you." I said handing them grappling hooks, energon crossbows, blasters and stun rays; these were from my days as Hannah.

Optimus' POV

Even though I was frozen I could still hear our small friends and of course Valkyrie and Ratchet, although I did not approve of Ratchet sending in the humans to the Decepticon warship I felt that after what had happened there was no choice. I wouldn't reprimand Ratchet and Valkyrie because they knew the stasis ray would affect them too and at least Valkyrie gave the humans some protection. I heard Ratchet telling the humans the ship doesn't see them because it wasn't scanning for carbon based life forms but it was only a matter of time before it widened the search.

Ratchet then decided to bridge them back and told him the signs of dark energon being used to power the ship, but then Jack knew they had to dump the fuel that was causing the ship to behave in an erratic manner. Ratchet told him to reverse the warships infuser manually but if only I wasn't in stasis I would be able to do this myself and I know the humans are much too small to do it but I can only hope, I watched as Valkyrie ran more scans on me and the others. Ratchet then gave the humans directions on where to go and how to do the process.

When I heard about the humans' success I went out of stasis along with the rest of team Prime, "thank the all spark." Said Ratchet and I learned about Fowler's injury as Miko and Raf got him back but Ratchet went in after Jack. I learned about the idea to get the Iacon data base but we had very little idea of how large the file truly was. Ratchet did manage to get to Jack just in time and got the drive back to base as well. The file may be incomplete but we do have four sets of coordinates and I knew we had to act quickly for Megatron has the same locations too.


	46. Tunnel Vision and Triangulation

Tunnel Vision and Triangulation

Optimus' POV

"If we are to have any hope in recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons can do we must divide our resources." I addressed my Autobots, since four sets of coordinates have been decoded and we still need the rest of the file. "But Optimus when it comes to numbers we are at a serious disadvantage." Ratchet objected, "under the circumstances swiftness of action is needed this is a race we cannot afford to lose." I said to my medical officer. When looking back at the monitors the warship left Manhattan and it was likely Megatron was heading for the other sets of coordinates, having already dispatched a unit.

The population wasn't threated when Jack explained about underground tunnels known as subways and I had to remind my Autobot team that maintaining disguise was necessary "Arcee, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Chromia, Moonracer you are the best choices to navigate through a densely populated area." I said to my choice of Autobots. Jack then suggested having a human or a second human to speak on their behalf since New York was made up of eight million people and warned about the chances of getting spotted. Fowler would be a candidate if he hadn't been injured so I thought it was reasonable to have Miko and Jack go with Arcee, Bumblebee, Moonracer, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Chromia.

I divided the other three units out Mirage, Ratchet, Hound and Wheeljack the third unit would be me, Valkyrie, Jazz, Elita-one and the final one would be Ironhide and Bulkhead and have Raf and Fowler maintain communication.

Valkyrie's POV

Our unit was going to the artic regions once again but I am an Autobot medical and weapons aid so I shouldn't be bitching about it, plus one of the two femmes on this mission to secure the relic. When we got there we had a rather short drive until we met Dreadwing, Starscream and four other Decepticons face to face. "Optimus Prime I will only make one request, only one that you surrender the relic." Dreadwing ordered as soon as we all transformed to face him, Elita, Jazz and I looked at each. What was he talking about we don't have it?

"I was going to request the same of you Dreadwing." Optimus replied, "then I would say that we are on equal footing were there are five of us and only four of you." Dreadwing answered back to Optimus, and he was eyeing me since I was a bit taller than Elita and knows I was involved in his brother's death when Starscream tried to control him. Well there were six con's unless you count Starscream, "onder was' gonna appen'?" asked Jazz as Dreadwing and Optimus starred each other down. After a moment of silence Dreadwing and the other Decepticons that went with him drew out their guns and started to fire at the four of us but with Elita, Jazz and me backing up our Prime the odds were nearly in our favor.

So far I knew to let Optimus handle Dreadwing while the three of us handle the other Decepticons and maybe Starscream but since he was handcuffed Optimus wouldn't approve of attacking him while he was helpless. When the con's were down we had to let Optimus handle Dreadwing, so far he managed to dodge his missiles by jumping over them and engaging blade to blade combat, even when Optimus kicked Dreadwing in the tank area he still kept coming back for more. Soon it was hand to hand combat and we could do nothing but watch as Optimus and Dreadwing fell off of the ice canyon.

Optimus' POV

When I took Dreadwing with me in the fall I motioned the three Autobots to stand by when Dreadwing was down so we could proceed without incident. When I was punched to the ice sheet I pulled out my cannon and fired at the glacier wall "you aim is poor." Sneered Dreadwing but I aimed to bury him under the ice. "That is a matter of perspective." I responded. When he looked behind him I was running to escape the fallen ice, and when the task was done I called my Autobots over, "continue on." I commanded while they gave me a look telling me they understood.

When the four of us proceed we heard two Decepticons calling "commander Dreadwing!" But when they only saw the four of us they fired while trying to keep Starscream subdued. What we didn't expect was Starscream attacking the guards and we managed to take them out and he began to approach us "what a team we make, I am so glad you prevailed great Optimus Prime." He said, 'don't trust him Optimus' came Valkyrie's text, 'I am aware' I texted back to her. "That wretch Dreadwing was going to terminate me and if you remove my bonds I will lead you straight to the relic." He said, and then I pointed his gun at his helm and said "you lead me there regardless." I hissed at him.

"You're Welcome" Starscream replied, I didn't buy his ruse and neither did Valkyrie, Jazz and Elita-one. After walking for several Earth hours in silence "be reasonable Prime, the cold will freeze all of us." Starscream said breaking the silence, "the current temperatures are not extreme enough to affect our biology." I replied as Valkyrie agreed with me. He then went on about how all the things he did for the Autobots but we all knew it was for his own interests.

Valkyrie's POV

When we got to a human research facility we knew we couldn't go in there without warning as Optimus growled at Starscream about exposing the humans to a dangerous Decepticon like him. "He's right besides they didn't steal it, they didn't know. So shut it or I will." I said until Optimus told me to stand down, "yes Prime.". Optimus called Fowler to give us access to the facility and evacuate all humans in there.

As soon as the base was cleared but Fowler asked us to try not to wreck the place but hey sometimes it can't be helped cause the Con's always have the worst timing in the universe. When Optimus opened the doors we followed him inside, the relic was only encased in the ice "I knew you of questionable honor Starscream, but aiding the Autobots that is a capital offence." I heard the angry voice of Dreadwing.

The Starscream began to ramble one again and Optimus only stood his ground against Dreadwing, motioning the rest of us to follow his lead. Prime and Dreadwing were now in combat but before we could get the relic back Starscream got to it first and before we knew it the relic encased him in a new armor. "Optimus we ot' a isue'." Jazz said through the link and even if we wanted to we could stop Starscream and soon the three of us were knocked out cold by one punch.

Optimus' POV

When my three Autobots were out I knew and so did Dreadwing we had to work together to defeat Starscream while wearing the Apex armor of Solis Prime. Starscream still continued to brag about Cliffjumper's death and taunting the two of us at the same time, I came up behind him and caught him off guard. When he turned around he then grabbed my wrist and threw me into a human structure, while laughing at me in the process.

I told Dreadwing while our battle may be unfinished but if we didn't join forces then Starscream would finish us both. "I will draw his attention." Dreadwing said as he gave me one of his bombs, and he transformed to get Starscream to follow him and fired at him, when Dreadwing got too close to Starscream he knocked Dreadwing out of the sky. I then got onto his back, and planted the bomb there while I too was pushed away from him, and then Dreadwing detonated the bomb.

Even this didn't seem to work because the Apex armor protected him, he bragged about being intelligent and invincible, "yet you cannot even fly." I said and then he threatened me to tell him where the other relics are or he would terminate my three back-ups who couldn't move due to injury, I went over to where they were to defend them. "He is too powerful Prime fall back." Called Dreadwing, I knew he was going to draw Starscream over to him. "Coward." Laughed Starscream as I transformed and drove over to Dreadwing and changed back.

"Wait you two are up to something." He said with realization and the Dreadwing detonated the bombs he set around the cracked ice causing Starscream to fall into the ice. As soon as this was over Dreadwing was still bent on avenging his brother, while I still protected my down Autobots I tried to tell him the goal has been lost, "we still have unfinished matters." He answered, "you saved my life today, and I will terminate you the next time we meet." He said with hints of malice, I requested a bridge carrying Valkyrie, Elita-one and Jazz in my arms. When I got there I lay them on medical berths till they came around, but until then I decided to watch them.


	47. Hurt

Hurt

Valkyrie's POV

As soon as Elita-one, Jazz and me came around after Starscream knocked as out cold from the Apex armor Optimus was over us, "we may have lost the armor but no matter I am just glad you three are safe from harm." He said. Soon Ratchet, Mirage and Hound came in, even though they didn't get the relic they had Raf install a virus in Laserbeak which in turn would infect Soundwave so the Iacon data base would soon be on our computer so Optimus could decode it. Even though the unit I was in wasn't successful in getting the relic I had to ponder on how Arcee's unit and Bulkhead's two mech unit did.

Soon we would find out when Ironhide and Bulkhead flew in and landed on the floor out cold and they were lying face down. "Valkyrie get the medical bay ready for two large Autobots." Ratchet called knowing I had regained conscious and I got to work right away on getting everything ready for Ratchet so he can treat the two big wreckers. I heard the ground bridge open for a third time and it was Arcee's unit, when I looked at Miko she was in shock about what had happened to her guardian Bulkhead, Ratchet was trying to revive the two big Autobots with shocks but to no avail, no response. "Bulkhead." Miko said in sorrow.

"What happened?!" She cried, "Ratchet is just about to give the diagnosis Miko." I said in an effort to calm her down. I was shocked too because my weapons mentor Ironhide was down and I had to out in aside and help Ratchet. "Toxin exposure, among other things. Ironhide and Bulkhead have both suffered complete systems failures." Ratchet declared after running the diagnosis, "hold on toxin" Chromia said along with Arcee, I knew Chromia would be concerned since one of the mechs injured was her Ironhide. "Help me and Valkyrie get them into the medical bay now." Ratchet ordered as a team of four Autobots began the take then injured two into the bay now set up for Ratchet and I to work on.

Optimus' POV

I walked in to find Valkyrie and Ratchet giving energon transfusions to Ironhide and Bulkhead, I looked in the direction to Fowler who was talking to his superiors. "Turns out highlights in the Big Apple were caught on security the Pentagon needs me to run interference with the Mayor." He said to me. "I can only stall." He said, "go where you are needed, there is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead and Ironhide." I said to him and he knew he had to let Valkyrie and Ratchet do their job for them. "Keep me posted Prime, I mean it." Fowler said as he walked out the door.

"Wheeljack is coming." Arcee said as she broke the silence "I can't believe you giving up on Bulkhead already." Miko said as she began to feel the pain of her protector, "Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Ironhide are close I thought he would want to be here." Arcee said, and Miko turned and ran out the door, Miko where are you going?" I asked gently. "Home." She said in an upset tone and when Arcee decided to follow I stopped her and Moonracer "she needs time." I said to the two femmes.

After a while Ratchet gave us updates on Bulkhead and Ironhide's conditions "Bulkhead and Ironhide are stable for the moment but I had Valkyrie put them in stasis." Ratchet said as Valkyrie continued to monitor the two. Soon he heard the sound of a rumbling engine and it was Wheeljack he then changed into his Autobot form, "what are the damages Doc and Nurse." He asked, "Ironhide and Bulkhead have suffered neural trauma to their conduits." Ratchet said as Valkyrie continued to monitor and looking up occasionally. Ratchet and Valkyrie told him they couldn't operate until both of them regained some strength. "Are you going to tell me who did this to them?" He asked me but I thought it was best to focus on their recovery. "He might do something rash." Ratchet warned, "I am not sure if we can stop him if we wanted to." I replied.

Valkyrie's POV

I knew better than to make an effort to stop Wheeljack since my mentors' need my help so I stayed in the medical bay while the others decided to track down Miko who decided to aid Wheeljack in revenge against the insecticon known as Hardshell. Several hours later I heard the sound of metal groaning and went into the control center to find out what it was, it was Wheeljack with Miko walking right next to him. Arcee slowly walked up to Miko, "Miko are you okay?" she asked but I knew Optimus was trying to stay calm so I had to get close to Ratchet "she's fine kid's a pro." Wheeljack answered, "I wasn't talking to you." Arcee hissed, "how is he?" Miko asked quietly.

"_He will be alright." _Bumblebee buzzed, "Bulkhead and Ironhide will survive but they may never be fully functional again." Ratchet said, "we will do what we can for them Miko." I said to her getting down on one knee, "Valkyrie can you take me to Bulkhead?" she asked me, "Miko I don't think it is…" Ratchet said but Optimus looked at me and gave me the okay to go look. "Sure Miko." I said and picked her up, carried her to her guardian and placed her on his chest. "I'll never leave you again." She said.


	48. New Recruit

New Recruit

Valkyrie's POV

While Optimus was decoding the file of Iacon Raf and Jack were on a conspiracy website looking for any images of the Autobots so they can be removed and replaced, although Ratchet said this was no laughing matter. Ironhide and Bulkhead were still recovering from the toxin incident, but Miko was more focused on Bulkhead, then Jack and Raf found something interesting images, "a Cybertron escape pod?" Raf said, "here in Earth's atmosphere?!" Ratchet said all of a sudden as Optimus walked up from behind Ratchet, just as I helped Ironhide walk in, "thanks Valkyrie." Ironhide said as I help him find a seat to sit down after he was recovering.

Raf then emailed the image to the Autobot's computer, "Autobot or Decepticon?" Asked Arcee as she and the others walked in to look at the image of the escape pod because the image was fuzzy and hard to distinguish what it really was. "In any event this merits investigation." Optimus said "could be a trap and we're down two bots. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?" Arcee pointed out "we can hear you" Bulkhead said while he was on the ground, I walked over and helped him to a place for him to sit. "Miko, let's call it a day, Bulkhead needs to rest. Ratchet and I are doing what we can for the two wreckers okay but I still appreciate your efforts." I said to her. Ratchet said "I don't care if these two are combat ready or not but after that revenge stunt Wheeljack pulled with Miko, he can stay rouge." "An Autobot may be in distress, Ratchet, Valkyrie bring your medical kits." Optimus said as Ironhide set the coordiantes, "Optimus I would like to remain with Ironhide." Chromia said, "very well" he answered.

When every Autobot except Chromia, Ironhide and Bulkhead left to the location of the crash site we found a trail of energon and the pod was located several feet away. Guns were drawn out but there was something off about this but I could sense through bonds the others were feeling it too and it was confirmed when Arcee rubbed the mud off of the symbol. "It is of Decepticon origin" Optimus said gravely "and the Con inside blew their way out" Arcee said, I got my bow ready in case we encounter the Con. Then without warning we were under attack by a barrage of fire.

Optimus' POV

Our attackers were both Decepticons and insceticons that could have emerged from the pod but we didn't know for certain when we got behind some rock shielding we were able to hold our ground. "All those Cons came out of one pod?" Arcee asked, "humans refer to that phenomenon as a 'clown car'" Ratchet pointed out as he and Valkyrie were fending the attackers off together. Soon I had to engage in two of the insceticons and Ratchet was pinned down and his attacker was getting hit with Valkyrie's energon bolts. Soon fired was coming from behind Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Down and front!" Shouted the mysterious new comer and soon one of his plasma fires hit the energon trial and began to ignite, "fall back!" I order and my Autobots did so. All of us managed then the unknown Cybertronain laughed when we saw most of the Decepticons were incinerated "friend of yours?" he asked Bumblebee, Mirage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but these four never met this bot. The newcomer was reminded that the shot nearly fired us but Valkyrie said "well at least it worked." "Thank you Autobot your valor is to be commended" I said as I walked up to him and he gave a look and said "I don't believe it you're Optimus Prime!" "What is your name soldier?" I asked, "Smokescreen sir" he answered giving me a salute I welcomed him to Earth and the young Autobot was the same age as Valkyrie but calmer.

Smokescreen then went on about how he arrived here and why he was in the elite-guard unit working under my mentor Alpha Trion and he went on in detail about the master archivist. "Rafael bridge us back." I called. I told my Autobots we could trust him and he can come back to us. When we got back Ratchet asked Valkyrie to go to the medical bay to check up on Bulkhead and Ironhide and we will listen to how Smokescreen got to Earth in a Decepticon pod. Smokescreen told us about the attack on Iacon and how he was taken prisoner and how he managed to escape while he was in stasis. "Smokescreen do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?" I asked but he didn't know, he felt it wouldn't be that hard to end the war but then Bulkhead and Ironhide showed them how hard, "Smokescreen it would be an idea for you to get acclimated to your new surroundings, a tour of the base would be a start" I said and Jack volunteered to do so.

Valkyrie's POV

Ok now our new objective is to convince Ironhide and Bulkhead we were not replacing them, "Ironhide look you need to recover and so does Bulkhead. We didn't know who he was and I am not sure about the newbie either." Chromia said to make her mate feel better. "Bulkhead, Ironhide your place with us is not at risk." Optimus said to calm to larger Autobots down, Ironhide seemed to understand after a while, but Bulkhead was still mad. "It is important we work with our new recruit and not against him." Optimus said to tell Bulkhead we do need extra fire power and I knew he was right. "Hey guys check this out" Raf called pulling up another image "don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sighting, oh my." Ratchet said and it was a form of energon known as red energon.

"What's red energon" Raf asked and I was thinking the same thing, it turns out it is rare and volatile and Optimus knew we had to get it away as soon as possible before you know who decides to get it. Ratchet said if refined into fuel it can provide means of hyper speed and that was not good at all. "We must have Agent Fowler clear the site of all humans if any even we are not the only ones who discovered its location." Optimus declared. Smokescreen was eager to go but Optimus told him he needed more training "but how come she gets to go" Smokescreen asked pointing at me, "Valkyrie has more experience." Optimus told him. Great another mech who has to give me more unwanted attention bad enough with Knockout.

When we got to where the crystals were the crane was still up so Prime speculated it was about to be moved when the evacuation was ordered. "Run home Autobots that red energon has my name all over it" came a voice and it turned out to be Starscream and soon the Apex armor was equipped. This was not what I had in mind but I better not let him get the better of me. "I am more than willing to fight for it." He hissed. Optimus ordered the eleven Autobots including me to secure the energon so Ratchet could get it back to base.

Optimus' POV

I had to hold him off and when I was thrown into several large crates "don't tell me you forgot our last encounter Prime" Starscream bragged as he advanced toward me. When Ratchet asked what was wrong "Starscream has come for the energon and I know he will not be deterred from his quest" I answered to him.

I had gotten up and scaled the nearest crane and when Starscream was about to inflict harm on Arcee and Elita-one but I jumped off and punched him in the face causing him in the armor to lose his balance and fall to the ground. When I tried to get the red energon the crane began to move and Starscream was going to push it over and Valkyrie was still on the ground and she managed to hit him with her stun plasma but it wasn't enough. "Optimus Valkyrie is buying us time." Moonracer said and I knew Valkyrie can do so much while the rest of us were about to secure the energon.

Soon a green light appeared "guys I might get some backup" Valkyrie called and it was Smokescreen.

Valkyrie's POV

I was pleased to get some help and Smokescreen texted me 'I have the phase shifter so let me handle this Valkyrie' and I held my bow up just in case. "So the Autobots have a new recruit" said Starscream "and you must be Starscream I thought you would be taller" Smokescreen responded to him. Optimus told him to stand down until I texted him telling him what the new guy had in mind. "Any last words Smokescreen" "just four, kiss you armor goodbye." He responded to the rouge Con.

I stood back and thought that that was a neat plan to get the armor back and into the vaults, and he charged into a dumbfounded con and kicked him out of the armor and onto the ground. "Now that was a plan" he said and I said "yes and it was a brilliant one too now Screamy I suggest you get out of here now." I said pointing my bow at him but he retaliated by blowing up the red energon but luckily the other were alright.

I was given the job to put the armor in the vaults and I was told to check on the patients and when Bulkhead walked in down, I guess I can't get him to understand.


	49. The Human Factor

The Human Factor

Valkyrie's POV

I was giving Ironhide a check-up over his injuries when his mate Chromia walked in the medical bay "how is he Valkyrie?" she asked "Ironhide should be combat ready in three Earth weeks, but until then he needs to take it easy." I replied to her, "Alright Ironhide you're free to go" I said to Ironhide. "Thanks Valkyrie." He replied as I put my medical kit away, so I got on his left side while Chromia got on his right and helped him out of the medical bay.

When the three of us walked into the command center I heard about Raf getting grounded because of his grades and Miko and Jack in bewilderment but I knew the punishment wouldn't last long. Bulkhead was moping around unlike Ironhide "Bulkhead you shouldn't allow yourself to decline, you need to regain your strength." Ratchet said "yeah Bulk you need to get out of this faunk." Miko agreed. Then he went on about how useless he was, "Bulkhead, I just checked Ironhide and when I checked you I noticed that the two of you would be a full strength in three Earth weeks. Besides Miko and Ratchet have a point and this isn't you." I said as Chromia and I set Ironhide down.

Then Smokescreen came in holding the Apex armor, "hey Bulkhead with your injury and all you might take advantage of the Apex armor I nabbed from Starscream, instant muscle suit." He said but Bulkhead reacted by violently hitting the armor out of his hands and it destroyed another device Ratchet needed "Bulkhead I needed that!" He shouted. I sighed and put the armor back, "Smokescreen please don't mess around in the vaults." I said after I put it back.

Optimus' POV

We got a rather unscheduled visit from Agent Fowler and he told us what had happened "at 1630 hours a satellite was stolen from a high security military vault and security shows a Decepticon known as Breakdown was at the scene" Fowler explained showing what was seen. "Haven't seen Breakdown in a while" Bulkhead said. "It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode with someone behind the wheel" Fowler added showing the video. "A Decepticon paired with a human!?" Ratchet said taken aback. "And I have a good hunch as to who, the satellite was known as project Damocles" he added. "Invented by Silas" I finished, "I guess that former colonel Bishop wanted it back" Fowler included.

"_I thought Silas didn't make it after the Nemesis Prime incident" _Bumblebee said "yeah I thought Silas was paste" Arcee said and her sisters nodded in agreement. Even Fowler thought the same idea Ratchet then said the idea about MECH allied themselves with Megatron and the Decepticons. Jack said the human-bot alliance works for team Prime, most of the time.

"Damocles is a satellite which can use a high beam cannon it could slice the Pentagon up like a birthday cake, Mount Rushmore a Mohawk, it's the work of a madman and in Megatrons hands it would cause so much untold damage." Fowler explained so we would know what we were dealing with. Fowler informed us about the code used to activate the satellite and it was stored in a military base in Colorado, I told him we were going to keep the code away from the Decepticons at all costs. I had all Autobots go except Valkyrie, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Ratchet. When we got there after the base was evacuated we discovered the Decepticons got there before we did "we must secure the command center" I declared knowing this had to be where the code was being stored.

I soon learned we were too late when a powerful beam came from the sky but Smokescreen managed to move out of the way in a nick of time. "Fall back" I commanded and we had to move away from the beam.

Valkyrie's POV

"Ratchet we need backup" Optimus called but before Bulkhead and Ironhide could go, "can you disable project Damocles remotely" He added, but Ratchet couldn't do this without Raf so he had no other option but to bridge the three other humans to Raf's home so Raf could do it.

Optimus' POV

Autobot's we must draw its fire to divert it from Rafael's efforts "somehow I don't think this would be an issue" Moonracer said as the beam hit the Earth and began to follow us so being in vehicle mode and spread out seemed to work. I soon got a call from Valkyrie asking for a second abled bot since she knew she wasn't a match for CYLAS in Breakdowns body, I then told Smokescreen to go and assist.

All of Rafael's efforts paid off and the beam began to move in different directions and I said "this is our opportunity Autobots storm the command center". We managed to get there but only to have Soundwave escape capture but at least the Damocles didn't take any human lives.

Valkyrie' POV

Bulkhead and Ironhide felt they needed to go in and pointed out that the kids were in the action, at this point Ratchet had to give in to the two mech's but with curbside duty. "Valkyrie you are to back them up" he ordered. The three of us got to the home of Raf just in time so and when Bulkhead plowed into Breakdown we discovered it wasn't Breakdown but CYLAS and he was controlling the corpse of Breakdown. So basically it was a dead mech walking and I knew it was a good thing I was sent but I had to call Prime to send in another Bot to help so we can deal with the matter, and I had an idea of the one.

I was doing what I could to help Ironhide and Bulkhead since the whole toxin affair made things harder than it needed to be and it was a matter of time before those two were unable to get up even with me being there. Just when CYLAS was about to take Bulkhead out first before I can say aid Smokescreen came in, when CYLAS went down we helped the two mech's up, "assist, what's the new guy for" He said and I grinned.

"One new guy to another" and he just had to get cocky not even realizing there was four against one, so the four of us teamed up, I paired with Ironhide while Smokescreen teamed up with Bulkhead. When CYLAS was down we could hear Megatron himself calling him back and before Ironhide could follow I held his arm. "I studied wreck style combat" Smokescreen said to Bulkhead so it was one way to earn his respect. All is well that ends well.


	50. Legacy

Legacy

Valkyrie's POV

I was out looking for energon so we could restock our stock so it would be ready for fuel, ammunition and first aid in case if we have more injuries, as much as Ratchet dislikes it. The best part about my scouting mission was it was in San Francisco and when I detected a deposit of energon I had the area all to myself so I got to harvesting several crystals "Ratchet this is Valkyrie I found several crystals of energon, please send in bridge" I called. Soon I had my ride back but when I got back "found it the road rage didn't waste time posting you mug shots. Raf will have to remove it later" Jack sighed. I soon learned Smokescreen revealed himself and Bumblebee had no choice but to stop him, I only glared at him when he tried to approach me, "is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion I highly doubt he would have tolerated such irresponsible behavior?!" Ratchet growled "blowing you cover is not okay" Arcee said although Smokescreen recovered Optimus intervened "although Ratchet and Arcee are correct we are all equally responsible for this incident". At first the two were livid but I knew Optimus was right I mean before Smokescreen I had to go through training and to understand protocols'. Optimus explained how the senior Autobots were focused on crises that none of them even had a chance to teach Smokescreen how to function on this planet and I knew he was right.

"I think the best way to teach Smokescreen about the human world is from a human" Optimus said although the reaction in my optics was amusing "Smokescreen gets his own partner?" Arcee asked "isn't three humans enough?" asked Ratchet "hey I used to be human Ratchet and I think Optimus was referring to Jack" I said and went off to the medical bay "Bulkhead and Ironhide you need the checkup please report to the bay" I called from the bay.

Soon I got to work in making sure the two big mechs were recovered from the toxin exposure and even though Ratchet said they would never be fully operational again I noticed when they walked around the bay it was a huge improvement. After I scanned them to check for any more signs of toxin exposure of toxin, "well Ironhide and Bulkhead you two have recovered and are fully operational aside from the whole CYLAS affair but other than that you are cleared for duty" I declared and I heard a voice "thank you so much for your help Valkyrie I am glade my mech is all better" I turned around to find Chromia. "Bulkhead I think we should leave those two alone for a while" I said. "Chromia Ratchet helped too I am only a backup medical officer and weapons specialist" I said.

Optimus' POV

"I am nearly finished decoding the next set of Iacon coordinates" I said as I was decoding the file then an alarm went off "you may not have needed to finish your task Optimus" Ratchet said as we spotted on Iacon Autobot signal. It was a locator beacon and the Decepticons excavated the next relic, so far Valkyrie, Arcee, Elita-one, Jazz, me, Mirage, Ironhide, Chromia, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and the twins were available while a few others were out on energon scouting, Ratchet was on bridge duty and Smokescreen was working with Jack. "We cannot wait Autobots transform and roll out" I commanded as we bridged to the next location.

The region we were in while tracking the beacon was China as Valkyrie described and she told me one of her human friends went there for about a year but she knew we had to secure the Iacon relic. "No sign of Cons" said Bulkhead "I am getting a rather suspicious feeling" Valkyrie said and I did agree with her something wasn't right. After several Earth hours I informed about being led astray by a Decepticon trick and soon the bridge opened and Ratchet ran out "we have a situation" he said and I knew there was no time to lose.

I learned about Jack and Smokescreen discovering the relic where the Decepticons were and about Jack nearly close to dying because he went with the new recruit and we learned the relic can only be triggered by a Prime. Megatron was attempting to remove the mountain where the relic was placed in; I told the others to keep him and the other Decepticons busy while I went to secure the blade known as the Star Saber. I was using my vehicle mode now and then making an effort to get the relic but so far I can glance over as Ironhide, Chromia and Valkyrie were trying to distract Megatron but they were doing well but soon he pushed those three back.

Valkyrie's POV

We could only watch as Optimus was making his way toward the relic even a shot to his vehicle mode didn't even faze him as he jumped off the cliff to make his way to the relic and when he got ahold of the handle it worked for him. When he got it out he began to free fall he landed without any injury on him, but then the Cons' decided to drop the mountain on him "Optimus retreat!" Arcee cried "Get out of there now!" Shouted Bulkhead but then he used the blade known as the Star Saber to slash the mountain in two. What we didn't expect Optimus to do next was use the blade to send a powerful force to the Decepticon warship which caused damage to the thrusters.

When we learned about Jack and Smokescreen's misadventure I knew Arcee was angry and so was Optimus but I decided not to say anything because he could have been killed and Ratchet was ordered by Arcee to send him home. Optimus informed him of his irresponsibly and told him actions like that wouldn't be tolerated, I agreed with him but at least Smokescreen understands the consequences so I just stayed silent. Optimus informed him while on this planet we are titans and he didn't want any human being harmed and I know he lectured me about this when I became Valkyrie so I felt it couldn't hurt to hear it again. Then the saber began and he informed us he was getting a message from Alpha Trion himself.


	51. AlphaOmega

Alpha/Omega

Optimus' POV

When I looked into the light glowing from the Star Saber and soon everything went dark "I only wish we could have met under better circumstances Optimus Prime but I fear Iacon will not withstand the next Decepticon assault." Alpha Trion spoke to me "so you speak to me from across the ages" I replied to him "if you are listening to this then I take knowledge that you now possess the Star Saber, I'm certain you have deduced as to how these powerful relics and Decepticon weapons came to be found on such a remote world. Indeed I transported them there to keep them far from Megatron's hands but to ensure that they reach yours. As you recall the covenant of Primus records the events of the future as well as the past my imperfect understanding of its roots shows me a shadowy glimpse of what is to come. The covenant of Primes for told you Optimus Prime would journey to the small, significant planet and engage in the chapter of the war against the Decepticons I do not know how the war would end but I only hope the relics of the ancients would aid you in the Autobots time of need. In the last few moments I will launch the last of the relics the most significant and powerful of all." He said as I listened to his long speech.

Soon I was brought out and slumped over from handling the long blade "easy Optimus" Ratchet said as he and Valkyrie came to my side to help me up. I then felt my strength returning "so did Alpha Trion ask about me?" asked Smokescreen only to have Bulkhead shove him back "what was the message?" asked Bulkhead. "It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics the omega keys." I replied "keys?" "To what?" asked Arcee and Ratchet. "To the regeneration to our home planet" I replied to my Autobots.

"Pack your gear we're going back to Cybertron" Bulkhead said with glee "_Alright I can't believe it" _buzzed Bumblebee "well believe it now Bumblebee civilization at last" Ratchet laughed "At least I would be able to live on Cybertron for the first time in my life." Valkyrie said. "But I just got here" Smokescreen said, Arcee and the three other femmes got on about oil baths. The others were excited about reviving Cybertron. Soon they realized we would be leaving our human friends behind. "Optimus keys open doors can they really revive a whole planet?" asked Smokescreen I told him Alpha Trion knew many secrets.

Valkyrie's POV

After hearing about the omega keys and how they could be used to revive Cybertron. "Whatever their function this must be certain we cannot restore Cybertron without all four keys in our possession" Optimus said. "Which mean we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron" Arcee said. "Four sets of coordinates Alpha Trion gave remain encrypted it is a conclusion that one of them corresponds to the omega keys I must not waver until I decode them all. The future of our home world depends on it." He said.

Ratchet got to work on Optimus so he could have better means for carrying the Star Saber. The rest of the Autobots including me began to talk about how we got so used to living on Earth, I mean as far as I was concerned I grew up here aside from my past abuse at the hands of the adoptive family who are still incarcerated. "We can always text them" called Ratchet but I had to disapprove of it I mean we have been fighting for so long what could we do? Ratchet said construction due to the war ravaged cities but Moonracer advised not to make any travel plans because we had to locate the keys first. Smokescreen said with Optimus' Star Saber Megatron's end was coming but somehow I have an uneasy feeling it wouldn't be easy.

"Autobots I have decoded the first set of the final four coordinates divide into teams until I can decode the other sets before another team returns." Optimus informed us about the keys "I'm on team one who else is with me" Smokescreen declared so Arcee, Elita-one, and Chromia decided to go with him.

Optimus' POV

Ironhide divided out the others so team two would be Hound, Valkyrie, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, three would be Bumblebee, Mirage, Jazz and the fourth team will be me, Ratchet and Ironhide in retrieving the keys. After the teams were selected Arcee called with asking for a ground bridge several hours later, she told us about getting ambushed by Megatron and the possible demise of Smokescreen. Ratchet tried to reassure her and the other femmes except Valkyrie not to be upset it could have been any of us. "I say we claim a piece of Megatron" declared Bulkhead "_Yes"_ agreed Bumblebee "No we have already lost another one of our own I will not lose more lives. Given what Arcee, Elita-one, Moonracer and Chromia had seen it seems Megatron possess something with might that can rival the Star Saber which means I have a chance in recovering the omega key." "The fate of Cybertron rests with its retrieval" said Ratchet before Ironhide could say something Valkyrie stopped him and said "he may be right oh and by the way the Phase Shifter is missing from the vaults again."

Soon I was alone bridged to Egypt to find and get the key back since Megatron was holding it hostage demanding what the relic was and what it could do. Soon I found the key in plain sight "claim your prize Optimus if you can" called Megatron as he appeared in view with a blade of dark energon as long as mine. When I glanced at his left arm I noticed it was from a deceased Prime "by the allspark Megatron what have you done?!" I growled "This I found it has given me advantages such as the use of the forge of Solos Prime" He responded and then displayed his dark energon saber. "My first creation fashioned from the blood of Unicron I call it the Dark Star Saber. Slayer of Primes if you will" he added.

Soon our Sabers began to clash beams slashing through beams and we were dodging attack after attack and soon our blades crossed with each other. "At last we take our rightful places Optimus, as gods wielding the power of the cosmos" and soon he had me by the neck against a damaged pillar. "I am but a solider Megatron and you are a prisoner of your own twisted dilutions" I growled at him and broke free from his grip. I knocked him to the ground and he responded with another blast from his saber and I was evading his every move. We were back to crossing blades until his made contact with my metal shoulder "my saber has tasted blood tonight and it still thirsts that of a Prime." Megatron said. When I was kicked on to my knees and when Megatron was about to deliver a killing blow I used the Star Saber to defend myself but it shattered to pieces. "And so it ends just as I envisioned your head beside my new trophy" he said and he was going to execute me. "Oh you mean this" came a familiar voice "finders keepers" he added I looked to find Smokescreen holding the omega key and this was my opportunity to fight back with or without the Star Saber and I grabbed the arm of the deceased Prime and used the broken blade to strike Megatron. When Smokescreen charged forward I ordered him to fall back. When Megatron delivered a dark ray Smokescreen came close to me and it went through us I then ordered a ground bridge since we had the key.

Valkyrie's POV

When Optimus returned we all saw he had Smokescreen with him and the first Omega Key although I felt bad for Optimus since the weapon he can use it damaged beyond repair. Smokescreen the explained how he survived and I guess that also explains the missing relic. Ratchet at this point decided to let him hold onto it when it came to the broken blade Ironhide and Ratchet told us Optimus doesn't need it to be the strongest of warriors.


	52. Hard Knocks

Hard Knocks

Valkyrie's POV

I was working with weapons with Ironhide when we heard Smokescreen say "I'm going to be a great warrior some like Optimus" then Bulkhead said "train hard and gain some wisdom along the way and you'll get there." Then he went on about destiny I am getting annoyed about this I mean he is still a trainee Arcee gave him a sarcastic tone but I can't say I blame her. "This is annoying me" grumbled Ironhide "aww Ironhide here's something to take you mind off of his bragging" I said holding up a new cannon I worked on all week and handed it over to him. "Hmm not bad Valkyrie now to test it" he replied as he inspected it and fired at some targets and it destroyed them "this is excellent Valkyrie. "Autobots report to the command center right away" called Ratchet so Ironhide and I didn't waste any time getting there.

"Autobots the next location of the next Omega key has been decoded Ratchet ready the ground bridge" Optimus commanded "last one to the key has to scrub the energon tanks for a month" called Smokescreen "Bumblebee, Mirage, Elita-one and Arcee prepare to roll out" Optimus commanded I guess I would be the one to go but at least I can continue to work with more weaponry with Ironhide. "So Ironhide how is the project you and Valkyrie have been working on?" asked his mate Chromia "we are in the process of creating more what can I say Valkyrie is an excellent aid for me and Ratchet" Ironhide replied. Although Smokescreen was disappointed about not being able to go he was told to remain here until Optimus decoded another set of coordinates before the Autobots deployed returned.

"Optimus is right considering the fate of Cybertron is at stake response time is critical" Ratchet said "he's right Smokescreen" I said adding to Ratchets defense.

Optimus' POV

A while later Arcee, Bumblebee, Mirage and Elita-one returned without the key and it turns out Knockout used a relic to harm those three and got the key. They were taken to the medical bay where Ratchet and Valkyrie began to work on them I walked in when Arcee was better "I'm sorry Optimus Knockout was there waiting for us seems the Cons have improved their decoding skills" "And with two keys separated from each other no one has the means to revive Cybertron" Ratchet said as he and Valkyrie were working on Bumblebee and Elita was next. "While our quest to revive Cybertron reached a stalemate securing the remaining keys is still a priority" I said to Arcee. Arcee was getting annoyed about Smokescreen acting rather cocky and even Valkyrie was getting irritated over it too but she went back to fixing up Elita.

"The next coordinates are ready" I called out to the Autobots "there remains one set left to decode" Ratchet added and set the coordinates to the next location. "On it boss" Bulkhead said as he, Smokescreen, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left "I'm gonna get that key "Smokescreen but he looked at Arcee and stopped what he was doing. "Guys are you forgetting something" Arcee said as she handed the scanner to Bulkhead.

While the Autobots I sent were getting the key Valkyrie was still working on Arcee "don't let him get to you Arcee he's probably going through a phase and he'll stop eventually" Valkyrie said "I guess your right Valkyrie" Arcee replied. When they got back Smokescreen lost the third key "you were sucker punched it happens to all of us" Bulkhead said "he's right besides you, me and Bumblebee are the youngest Autobots on team Prime and the Cons want to restore Cybertron as much as we do" Valkyrie said to help. "You still don't get it do you Smokescreen a couple of victories won't make you a legend and not every mission results in success. Not for me not for Optimus. We gained relics we lost relics and we also lost friend. We also lost a world and this is one time we get a do over this is our one time to revive Cybertron and every Autobot needs to be in sync" Arcee said to Smokescreen. I turned around and glanced at them for a moment.

Valkyrie's POV

"This isn't about you or your destiny" Arcee said to Smokescreen I hate to admit it but she is right about that and I have had enough about it. I didn't think it was destiny to end up with Optimus and the Autobots when I was still Hannah but even so I just think I was meant to be here but I didn't want to say it out loud. Optimus turned around and said "Arcee you made you point" "Optimus he needs to hear this" Arcee said, but I held my metal lips for that. Arcee told him that he needed to put the whole team first she was right through but I guess Arcee should have stopped sooner and when she shot Smokescreen down his response was to leave the base.

"Maybe you should have stopped when Optimus told you too" I said as I watched from the medical bay with Ratchet. Bulkhead was about to go after him but Optimus told him to leave him alone and let him clear his mind and he needed to finish decoding the location of the final Iacon relic.

A short time later the final coordinates were decoded and when we looked at the codes they began to form a picture and at first it looked like a second layer of codes. Optimus said "I trust Alpha Trion had his reasons" but what could this really mean? When the image was complete it was of Smokescreen to our surprise at first some of them thought Smokescreen kept it in but Ratchet suggested he didn't even know about it. Now we had to get him back and when Optimus tried to call him back he didn't respond so first priority get the new guy back here. The ground bridge was set and I went with Optimus, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Hound to his location, but we were too late the Cons got him and Soundwave had him out cold and was dragging him into the Decepticon ground bridge.


	53. Inside Job

Inside Job

Optimus' POV

We returned to base and told Ratchet what had happened when we tried to get Smokescreen back "Smokescreen must have been taken aboard the Decepticon warship. Tracing his signal through the shielding will be impossible." Ratchet said while searching for his signal. I told him to continue to monitor all communications until then and knew Smokescreen's fate could be at stake. "I don't get it how can Smoke be an Omega key?" asked Bulkhead then Ratchet suggested he wasn't the key but its container "the other relics were sent to Earth in pods why not this one?" asked Arcee I told them when the Decepticons attacked Iacon Alpha Trion was too late to launch the key by standard means. Then Arcee and Bulkhead got into a small debate on how Smokescreen ended up here and in stasis "it would seem my mentor didn't want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying in the event of capture." I said to my Autobots.

This was a rather cleaver method but then again it was Alpha Trion always brilliant. Even Ratchet and I knew the Decepticons have the same clue, the image of Smokescreen.

Valkyrie's POV

Several hours later Smokescreens signal was back online and we could only figure out one thing he had escaped the warship alive but there was an issue, he appeared to be going down at a fast rate. "Smokescreen to base I could really use a ground bridge" he called. Ratchet told us "I can't even lock onto his position." Several minutes later Ratchet found the problem "He's in a free fall!" Ok I didn't find that surprising and I thought 'well that shouldn't be unexpected'. The first time Ratchet tried to catch him he missed and we learned he got shot in the back while free falling his way to freedom. Then a while later his signal appeared to be offline "uh hey does Smokescreen still have the Phase Shifter" I asked.

"Hey Ratchet I could really use that ground bridge still." He called again but only in a whisper. We got him back and while he went on about destiny we had to admit he did well to get two keys back now we had to find out where the third key was. When we were trying to figure out where the final key was a message from Starscream appeared on the screen Optimus asked Bulkhead and Ratchet to go with him to check it out.

While the bridge was open a blur came out of nowhere and knocked the remaining Autobots out and we were all out cold before I knew what had happened.

Optimus' POV

When we got to the former second in command of Megatron we found his body lifeless like it had been offline for a long time. It was then we had discovered we had been deceived and now we all realized Starscream had some red energon and when we tried to stop him he vanished in a blur. When we returned to base we found the rest of the team unconscious and had to let them rest until they came around. I told the three who were with me that the fate of Cybertron is in his hands now and chances are he might take them to Megatron.


	54. Regeneration

Regeneration

Valkyrie's POV

While we were coming to terms with how we lost the Omega keys and how we can get them back from Megatron we all had an uneasy feeling Starscream took them back to the Decepticons. Meanwhile our human friends were wondering if they would see their guardians again, although they have been kept in the dark not that I really blame them for thinking that. Ratchet said "Starscream now holds the fate of Cybertron's restoration" "as far as we know" agreed Optimus even Smokescreen wondering if he really went back to the Cons and I was thinking that too along with the others.

While we were having a debate over the fate of the Omega keys we got in incoming call not from that backstabber but from Dreadwing. Soon Ratchet bridged us to where Dreadwing asked to meet us, "hands in the air" "drop your weapons" two of our own shouted. Then Dreadwing appeared from the mist of Asia "I am not here to fight but to give you this" he said laying down the Forge of Solis Prime. "Dreadwing what do you ask in return?" Optimus asked "Use it wisely" was all he said we soon learned from the seeker the keys were in Megatron's hands in the Decepticon vaults. He went on about the shadow of disgrace so we all knew that can't be good news "it is a cause I no longer wish to be part of" he added Optimus then walked up to him "then I appeal to you join us and we can end this war" Dreadwing answered "betraying my kind is not the same as serving yours" and he left.

Ratchet decided to replicate the Omega keys with the Forge but Optimus didn't think it was possible and Megatron would use the keys for their intended purpose. Optimus and the rest of us knew that if Megatron revived Cybertron first it would be bad news for us because all Autobots could be labeled the instigators to the war. Then Optimus said he still needs to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself. Optimus told us about the Lock and what the keys were really for at first we didn't understand why he kept it from us but Smokescreen told us while we was under mental interrogation by Megatron when he was captured.

Optimus' POV

"With the Forge of Solis Prime in our hands we now have means of getting to Cybertron" I said to my Autobots and told them Alpha Trion only wanted me to know about the Lock on Cybertron. I had to work quickly for our tactical advantage over Megatron would not last long. I went on to remake our ground bridge into a space bridge and fixed up the Star Saber. When a surge of power went off I knew and informed the team Megatron has discovered the Lock and its location too so we had to move now, I had decided to remove items we can use from the Spark Extractor, Energon Harvester, Immobilizer, Apex Armor, Polarity Gauntlet and Phase Shifter.

"We may have lost our advantage but the element of surprise remains in our favor" I said and told my Autobots to take the items we have that we can use when we get back to Cybertron. As soon as we had to resources I put the blade on and said "Megatron must be stopped no matter the cost" and we all transformed and went for Cybertron with Ratchet staying behind to monitor all communications.

When we got to Cybertron Hound began tracking every Decepticon movement and when he located them Smokescreen with the phase shifter went in first and shot several of Megatron's followers in the back. When Smokescreen went back into the wall Bumblebee used the Gauntlet on crushed more of them and Bulkhead was able to freeze several more, soon all of us were in combat with Valkyrie by Ironhide side using their new arsenal against them.

Valkyrie's POV

Ironhide and I were helping the others work their way to getting the keys back from their sick and evil hands knowing the fate of our world was at stake. Ironhide and I knew we had to let Optimus deal with Megatron so the rest of us can get what we need from those evil twisted Cons, so far Bumblebee was able to draw in the keys thanks to the gauntlet while Sideswipe used the harvester to destroy more of Megatron's lackeys.

When we had the keys Chromia threw down the Spark Extractor so we all made a break for the location of the Omega lock so this did get us some time. Now that we have the keys back we should be able to fix our home but why do I have a bad feeling that nothing was going to go according to plan but I brushed it off. We had a mission we needed to focus on for the moment.

"Our head start won't last long" "this is where Alpha Trion said we would find it right?" said Smokescreen and Arcee knowing we were getting close based on where Optimus was leading us. When we got to the Omega Lock it wasn't what we were expecting sure it may not look like much but it was our hope after all.

Optimus' POV

I called Ratchet "we have located the Omega Lock". "According to Alpha Trion the Omega Lock is a conduit to the very All Spark itself. When the keys began to glow the Omega Lock began to as well and just as we were about to put the keys in Megatron appeared. "Autobots I would suggest you put a halt to your task and hand over those keys" he said with a sinister grin on his face. "And why would we do that?" demanded Smokescreen. Then Knockout, Soundwave and Starscream appeared through a space bridge and had our human friends in containers.

The whole team was stunned as to how and why they were captured. "So I can hand over the humans" Megatron laughed, "if you don't I will open their jars and expose your little friends to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere.


	55. Darkest Hour

Darkest Hour

Optimus' POV

Team Prime was rather stunned in the turn of events Megatron had the children and was threatening me with their lives. "Starscream" he called "Jack it's time to come out and play" he taunted holding Jack's prison to his face and threatening to open it. The children were willing to hand over their lives for us my response was "if my decision dooms future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron so be it but I will never forsake our human allies" I said. I walked over and placed the Star Saber down soon the rest of my own did the same thing and traded the keys for our humans, when Valkyrie asked Jack what happened he told me it all started when Ratchet refused to get them from school and how they were found out because of this. Valkyrie muttered "what till I get my servos on him"

As soon as we handed over the keys we were surrounded by several more Decepticons. Megatron put the keys in the Omega Lock "now bear witness as a new era dawns." When the keys were in place the Lock began to activate "The Age of Decepticons" Megatron declared. One destroyed building changed into a new building. "By the All Spark" I gasped in wonder, "you have what you came for Megatron this conflict between Autobots and Decepticons is over. Allow me to return the humans to Earth." I called to Megatron. "Oh I wouldn't recommend it they'll be far safer here" he sneered "is the space bridge locked on?" he asked Starscream "as you instructed Lord Megatron" he replied then Megatron looked at me and said "why rule one world when I can rule two" he said with an evil grin on his face.

The space bridge was locked on Earth I had to explain to the humans their planet would be reformed in favor of its new matrix and would destroy all life in the process. The humans were crying for their home while Megatron proceeded to torment them, I drew out my blade and the rest of my Autobots except Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead attacked the Decepticons. I grabbed the Star Saber cut off Megatron's new arm and destroyed the Omega Lock.

Valkyrie's POV

We bridged back to base but when Ratchet asked what had happened I couldn't help but glare at him, if he had got Jack, Raf and Miko then our friends would not have been taken hostage by Megatron. When Bulkhead told him Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock he was stunned and said "we needed that" and rambled on our sacrifices. Optimus tried to tell him Earth was in danger and he was angry until I said something "I grew up on this planet our friends were in danger Optimus would let Megatron use the home planet's atmosphere take their lives. He didn't have much of a choice Ratchet, you were not there and don't even think I don't know Jack's side of the story." I said trying to refrain myself from hitting him with a wrench.

Then Fowler called and said we needed to get outside our base and when we did there was a Cybertronian structure. Now the Cons know where we live good thing Fowler had the town evacuated and I couldn't listen to anything he was saying because I was shocked beyond belief. "Why here?" Fowler asked "The Decepticons have discovered the location of our base" Optimus explained to him. Soon we were attacked by both Decepticons and Insceticons now I wonder what was going to happen while we were fending off our attackers.

Fowler decided to buy us some time to get out of the base to different areas Fowler told Bulkhead when he was asked "my job two ton." "What's going on out there?" asked Ratchet when we got back inside "the Decepticons have invaded Jasper "and Fowler seems to think he can hold them off" Optimus and Bulkhead said to Ratchet. What I didn't expect was Fowler saying something about reinforcement much to Optimus protest it was "You didn't think Team Prime was going to have all the fun did you" came Wheeljack's voice. Optimus knew this was our chance to abandon the base "the base is lost he told us, now one by one we were going to different parts of the world to prevent us from being hunted down at the same time.

Optimus' POV

"We're abandoning the base" Ratchet said in shock "the base is lost we will divide to avoid capture Bumblebee and Raf you will got first" I said. I had to tell the team survival was our main concern now. I had Ratchet lock onto other parts of the United States, soon the humans and their guardians left, Smokescreen was next he saluted me and left. Ironhide and Chromia went together, Moonracer, Elita-one and Mirage were next. Then it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Hound, Jazz and Valkyrie went together and finally Ratchet was the last to leave.

Soon the base was going to be destroyed when Ratchet asked "what about you?" "I will ensure the Decepticons cannot follow I replied. "I never imagined it would end like this" he said and he went through the bridge. "Neither did I old friend" I said after he left but I knew what must be done even if I would survive in the end. I took out the Star Saber and smashed the bridge controls just as the base was destroyed and I went into stasis lock under the rubble.

Valkyrie's POV

For now it's just me, Hound and Jazz we were away from base unsure of what to do but hope to find the others. I just hope everyone is alright I am not sure about Optimus though he stayed behind to make sure we would be safe. Just like when I was still Hannah when he cared about me when no one else would.


	56. Darkmount, NV

Darkmount, MV

Optimus' POV

While I was in stasis I felt someone dragging me away from the remains of the once base the Autobots and I called home for several years. When I was set down I heard a familiar voice "your hurt but you probably look way worse than you feel" I was about to look at my savior in the optics and gasped. "No don't move or talk just power down get you strength back I got you covered."

When I power down I kept thinking about what had happened to the rest of team Prime, our human friends but most of all what Megatron was planning to do when my spark joins the All Spark. I was wondering what would happen to the Autobots now that I am dying and I knew the Forge of Soils Prime was the only method to reviving me but I made the decision to use it to repair the Omega Lock. While in power down I was mostly thinking about Valkyrie and how she was able to overcome her rage against Megatron for infecting her creators with a deadly virus, now she may get that rage again knowing I was going to die. I don't want Valkyrie's grief as well as the other Autobots to get the better of them a new Prime will arise.

Valkyrie's POV

On our own it was just me, Hound, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in a unit since Optimus knew the twins were ruthless Decepticon haters but then we all are. "I wonder if we can find the others" Hound asked "Rime's orer's Ound sides' we ave to stick together for ow' unil we an eturn some lace" Jazz said. "Well Jazz we can't use any communication otherwise Megatron and the Cons will find out" I said "I say we stick together until the end" I added. "I suppose your right Valkyrie" Sideswipe said as his twin seemed to agree. Our location was in the forested section of Oregon so it was a great place to keep the four of us concealed away from humans and the Decepticons that can fly.

"If only Optimus was here he would know what to do" Hound said but before the twins can cause a fight Jazz and I intervened and said "ighting aint' gonna solve a thing' ight now' we eed to eep' ourseves together" Jazz said "I learned while living on this planet as Hannah that sometimes unexpected events happen. There's still hope we may not have been able to revive Cybertron but it's better than causing harm to an innocent planet. Optimus didn't want it to end like this either." I said to back up Jazz. "I suppose you and Jazz are right Valkyrie" Sideswipe said "I say we get moving because if we remain this causes the Cons to view us as targets" Sunstreaker said.

After a brief discussion among ourselves we decided to get moving but we couldn't make any communication with the rest because this was Optimus Prime's last orders before we lost the base and possibly our leader. Optimus sacrificed his life to make sure we were all safe but I still have a feeling he is out there somewhere but the question was where. The four of us had hologram drivers engaged in order to avoid arousing suspicion from humans to Decepticons.

Optimus' POV

When I opened my optics I learned it was Smokescreen who got me out of the fallen base as it was engulfed by an inferno and melted steel beams. "It's ok sir your with me, Smokescreen" he said as he was standing by my side. "How did I get here" I asked him "when we were evacuating the base just as the Cons opened fire it was my turn to Ground Bridge away but I couldn't do it. I couldn't let you face Megatron's army alone so I snuck back but that's when the blast hit and the whole joint tumbled down I managed to pull you out of the wreckage before the Cons dove in using the Phase Shifter which I snagged from the confusion on Cybertron." Smokescreen explained showing me the relic on his wrist.

"I'm sorry I defied your orders but were safe here in fact we're down so deep no one can pick up our signals. I'll scout up in hope of finding Ratchet" he said. "No, no hope" I gasped while trying to remain alive. "What do you mean the Docs the only one who can get you patched up?!" He replied in disbelief. I continued gasping to say something but couldn't "Optimus" called Smokescreen. I went out again knowing this maybe my last time online I never thought it would end like this.


	57. Scattered

Scattered

Valkyrie's POV

Team Prime is now scattered all over just to avoid detection from the Decepticons but somehow I don't think me, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are all left of the team but so far I was scanning the conspiracy website Raf gave us. I didn't find anything important except the tap dancing monkey so my best bet was Raf got to whatever photograph was important. Even now we were still outnumbered and maybe Optimus was right to place us in different directions but then again we may never know where the others are. "So Valkyrie find anything good" asked Sideswipe "the tap dancing monkey I guess this is Raf's calling card." I replied as I showed them the animation "uess his means' he ound one of our' own'" Jazz said knowing what the images replaced meant.

"I say we go to this location and check it out" suggested Sunstreaker "I agree with you Sunstreaker because the Autobot that was found in this location has to still be there" I said. So we drove all the way to the location which turned out to be a junkyard to find anyone who had a vehicle that was familiar to us all. When we got there and spotted the ambulance so I knew full well it was Ratchet much to Sideswipe and Sunstreakers dismay "Ratchet" I called "go away Bumblebee and Raf already tried so go start without me. Let me rust in peace, if you need those two they'll be at the Harbinger." He said.

I looked back at the other three and thought there was no point in talking him out of this so we all knew where to go so after a long drive we got to the abandoned warship. Sure enough we found Raf and Bumblebee trying to get the power on. "Let's see if I can help with that" I called "Valkyrie, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker" cried Raff "_never thought we see each other again. We tried to get Ratchet but he wouldn't…." _Bumblebeebuzzed. "we know but let's see if I can work on this" I said getting to work.

Optimus' POV

When Smokescreen return from looking for a repair kit that once belonged to Valkyrie or Ratchet he told me he couldn't find one to make an effort to repair me. "The Forge of Solis Prime" I said weakly "it's gone to the Cons picked the place clean" Smokescreen said as he stood by my side refusing to leave me. "Of course power of the Primes you could use it to fix yourself up. That hammers got to be somewhere in Megatron's fortress, just hang on a little longer" he said and he went off to get the Forge back.

I knew I was not going to survive I didn't want to use to Forge to save myself but only to repair the Omega Lock but I had a feeling the Autobot who stayed with me had other ideas.

Valkyrie's POV

After several failed attempt to get the power on Raf said "keep trying Valkyrie you'll figure it out" and just when I was about to try this again we heard a familiar voice saying "ep ep ep your miscalculating the energon transistor" when we looked in the direction the voice came from it was Ratchet.

"Now step out of the way and let me work Valkyrie" he said as I moved away to let my mentor work and sure enough he got it to work. I guess it took several of us on Team Prime to convince him. Now our main priority was to locate the others and have them meet us at the damaged warship.


	58. Prey

Prey

Valkyrie's POV

Raf, Ratchet and I managed to get the ground bridge on the abandoned warship functional but we couldn't use it unless we located the other Autobots out there _"we can track them" _suggested Bumblebee. "Use your head Bumblebee if the Decepticons had the ability to track Autobots signals here Earth we would have been in Megatrons mercy a long time ago" Ratchet snapped "back where we stared" sighed Raf "maybe but not if I can decode these Decepticon frequencies." Ratchet said as the two of us got to work "at the very least we can access their com link" Ratchet added.

After several minutes Ratchet figured out how to get access to the com link so the first person we talked to was Fowler letting him know some of us were alright but no word from the others just yet. When he answered we got "what is it now Megatron" he said "Fowler it's Ratchet" "Ratchet" came June's voice "is Jack with you" she asked. "No he isn't. Listen I have taken a series risk in contacting you hopefully the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as no doubt with the humans. I am transmitting our own coordinates." Ratchet said.

The Bee came in and said _"there's a ship outside" _"what" Ratchet and I exclaimed together in shock. When the seven of us went out to investigate Bee blocked Raf telling him he needed to stay back in case it was a Decepticon ship. When the ship landed "it's one of ours" Ratchet said soon Miko, Jack and Raf were reunited along with everyone else "you're alive" Ratchet said. Soon we faced a blue Autobot with red marks on his paint and Ratchet said his name "Ultra Magnus". "Doctor" he responded back and when he looked at me he asked Arcee texted me and told him to say 'sir' to him after anything he says to me back. "Who is the femme solider next to you?" he asked "I am Valkyrie sir" I answered for Ratchet.

While I was talking to the rest of the group about how our group survived and so far Ultra Magnus was rather interested in my origins but I wasn't surprised he knew my deceased creators, Ironfist and Silverstreak. He so far seems to think humans do have a disregard for authority but fortunately it is only Miko for us and for our acting leader. It wasn't long till Fowler and June got there much to Magus' surprise but I like him sure he prefers the book and I have no issue with him. Magus said "we must stop Megatron with or without Optimus Prime" now we know Optimus and Smokescreen are still unaccounted for.

Optimus' POV

While I lay dying "Optimus I have the Forge you can use it to repair yourself" Smokescreen said as he came to my side. "That is not the reason I had you retrieve the relic" I said gasping "what I don't understand" he said in disbelief. "The power of the Forge is not unlimited its energy has already began to end" I said as I was dying. "So its running low who cares all we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape" he responded to me. "Whatever power remains must be used to rebuild the Omega Lock to restore Cybertron" I said knowing I was going to die soon and be one with the matrix. I only wanted to restore Cybertron and the fate of all our kind was more vital than anything else including me and a new Prime will come.


	59. Rebellion

Rebellion

Valkyrie's POV

"Autobots we remain vastly outnumbered and despite our ammunitions we still do not possess the firepower to compromise the Decepticon creature." Commanded Ultra Magnus "Uncle Sam's military does and we can't make a move while Megatron has those ray guns aimed at Washington DC" Fowler replied "then we must infiltrate Darkmount in order to nullify its fusion cannons" Ultra Magnus said. "Unfortunately the fortress is heavily shielded from unauthorized ground bridges, even those originating from Decepticon technology" Ratchet said. "Guess we'll have to sneak by enemy lines wrecker style" Wheeljack said.

"I couldn't deal with 'wrecker style' back on Cybertron and I refuse to deal with it here" Ultra Magnus objected. "Now we are going to have to thin out the lines of the Decepticon ranks if we are to have any hope of accomplishing this mission or surviving it" he said. I knew he was right.

So far the plan was to have Jack use his phone to deceive the Decpeticons into thinking where he was and this worked. Five Cons detected so this is going to go rather nicely so now we got Jack back to base and soon it was Miko's turn and this worked even better than we thought it would. Now all we had to do was trick them a third time despite Ultra Magnus being unconvinced but Ratchet and I used static to enhance the communication. As soon as we heard Starscream give orders to the Insecticons Ultra Magus called every Autobot out but with Ratchet standing by "lock and load".

Optimus' POV

"I can't do this I mean sure who wouldn't want to be a Prime but I am not ready for the responsibility" Smokescreen said. "Smokescreen the choice is neither yours nor mine but the matrix's" I said as I was holding on to life. "When the time comes the matrix will present itself to the one whose spark is worthy" I added.

"Who stands before me" I said as I knew I was dying "what it's me Smokescreen" "who beckons me" I said as I began to go offline. I was in a void with a light "come Optimus" called a familiar voice "it is truly you Alpha Trion" I ask as I met his image. "I stand before you my student and such it would seem it is your time. I knew he was right "why do you hesitate" he asked. "I do not fear joining the All Spark but for the fate of the Matrix of Leadership" I replied to Alpha Trion "you know as well as I a worthy candidate is near one who will learn to be a Prime as you once did." He said to me.

Valkyrie's POV

I was to be with Arcee, Moonracer, Eltia-one, Chromia, Mirage, Jazz and Bumblebee on the inside of the base while the twins, Hound, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ironhide and Ultra Magnus attacked from the outside.

"Ultra Magnus to stealth team what is you status report what is your status report" he called "Having trouble getting to the objective" Arcee replied back as we were fighting our way through the Cons. "Security is tighter than anticipated sir" Arcee said before we were blown and out cold.

Soon we were taken outside with the other Bots except Ultra Magnus. We all knew our executions were coming but then Bee pointed at something flying in the sky but the main question was who was it? When we learned it was Optimus alive and well this was our chance to overpower the ones who were ordered to kills us. We knew we had to let Ironhide, Wheeljack and Bulkhead handle Shockwave.

Optimus' POV

"Take my hand Optimus and join me join with the All Spark" Alpha Trion said and I walked up to him and took his hand ready to be one with the All Spark. What I did not expect was Alpha Trion faded away and I awoke to find Smokescreen unconscious, I had the Forge in my hand and had a larger body. Soon I knew I had to get to the fortress to where the others would be.

I had wings and soon I got to Megatron and knocked him away from Commander Ultra Magus. When Megatron's followers began to open fire I did the same thing with a new gun I got added to my body. Ultra Magus pushed away Starscream and soon my optics met his. "Commander "I said to Magus "sir you're looking robust it is paramount we disable the fusion cannons below" he said and I understood while he gave my Autobots the news.

It wasn't long until Megatron learned about my plan to destroy the cannons but we were engaged in air combat. When I finally got ahold of him I turned three hundred and sixty degrees and sent him flying into the core. "Megatron be gone" I shouted to him as I let go and when human reinforcements came I moved away while they opened fire causing the Darkmount to fall.

When this was over we got to the military base to hear what Fowler had to say. "On behalf of the President and the joint chiefs' I thank you all for your heroism in defense of this planet. I am only sorry that the world can't know of your dedication." He said and I accepted the thanks along with the other Autobots. I knew along with Ratchet that Smokescreen was wise to use the Forge on me with its power drained. I welcomed Magus to team Prime and now we had to find a new base.


	60. Project Predicon

Project Predicon

Sorry for the delay, had to wait for the EP. Love you my reviewers and followers

Optimus' POV

Now that Team Prime has been relocated to a new base and I had a new body thanks to Smokescreen using the Forge of Solis Prime on me when I was close to death Fowler suggested I have a new vehicle mode. He arrived with a new one he had in mind, when he emerged "Prime what we have here is an expedition, all-terrain fighting vehicle designed by our finest engineers in our mass division." He said. "Thank you Agent Fowler, it will do." I replied to him and I scanned the vehicle.

Valkyrie's POV

Now that we have been relocated we now have a second in command, Ultra Magnus so far he has gotten a vehicle mode. The base is now in the military base with Fowler but I don't have an issue with it, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were sent to recover anything in the ruins of our former base when Ultra Magus emerged he informed us "there wasn't anything of importance found in the former base" he said smoothly. So far Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime, Mirage, Chromia, Elita-One, Moonracer, Hound, and Jazz were out, not sure where Smokescreen was.

Ironhide and I decided to create new weapons so he needed my help once again with it. Ultra Magus was shocked to learn I was Ratchet and Ironhide's aid in medical aid and weapons. "You call this much else" Wheeljack said and he threw a metal like ball at Bulkhead but it bounced off his chest but I caught it before it hit Miko. I glared at him and Ultra Magnus told him he still wasn't going to tolerate the wrecker methods since Optimus put him in charge to keep that group under control.

After Wheeljack left the room I handed the metal lob back to Ultra Magus, "thank you solider. So any word from Optimus?" he said. "He's investigating recent Decepticon activity hopefully an energon mine." Ratchet replied. Ironhide and I were in a different area of the base working on new weapons and a firing range so my black mentor can blow off some steam when he's mad, of course Ultra Magus walked in while Ironhide was creating a new set of cannons. "Interesting progress soldiers'" he said as he picked up one of the prototypes "thank you sir" I replied.

Optimus' POV

Using my new jet pack I received to my new body I found what I was looking for so I knew I had to find out what the Decepticons were up to. When I landed I noticed a hole I was too large to use with my size but the new vehicle mode made it easier on me. It wasn't too long until I saw three Insecticons going through the mine "abandon the excavation. Now" I called and they saw me. When three of them charged at me I moved forward and fired on them, with my new strength I managed to take them out of commission.

The last Insecticon escaped and I glanced at the small hole in the wall to find a rather unusual object and I knew I had to take it back to our base so Ratchet and Valkyrie can have a look at it. When I was bridged back "Optimus did you find any energon?" Ratchet asked "no but I did find this" I replied as I set the object down on the examination table. "It cannot be" Ratchet said "what is it Optimus?" Valkyrie asked as she went beside Ratchet. "The ancient remains of a Predicon" I answered.

"This remains unclear as to why such a skull would be found on your planet it's presence remains too much as to the first one Megatron sent out to hunt us" Ratchet explained. He told us they had been extinct since before the first life appeared on Cybertron. Rafael said "they're almost like Earth's dinosaurs" "which means running into one would be like us humans running into a T-Rex" Jack added. I knew Shockwave would call the beast from a find.

Valkyrie's POV

"Now Megatron is looking to clone another" Ultra Magus said when we were talking about the skull Optimus found and brought back. "What makes you think bucket head would stop at just one" Wheeljack said "I hate to say this Ultra Magnus but Wheeljack might be right sir" I said to back him up. "We could have beast wars on our hands" Bulkhead said. Ratchet said Shockwave would only need one strand to create another, "then we must become Beast Hunters" Optimus declared. "One thing doesn't add up. Predicons went extinct on Cybertron so what were their bones be doing here on this planet." Smokescreen said.

"From our historical texts…" Ratchet said "but those are a metal versions from our Greek mythology and Medieval literature" Jack pointed out. He was correct on that point he made "not dinosaurs" Raf added "it would seem these creatures walked on you planet in ancient times as they had been in human kinds folk lore" Optimus told them. This would explain how connected Earth and Cybertron's pasts.

In the late hours Ratchet was once again trying to make synthetic energon but I just hope it won't be the same results as last time. When Fowler came in informing us about a pair of Decepticon sightings and told us one was in Scotland. Ultra Magnus asked "what's a kilt?" Optimus said Fowler can be oblique. So Magnus got to take Ironhide, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. I was told to go with Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen so while Optimus went to search from the air the three of us were ground units.

We got to the oil field and Smokescreen asked about being a Prime someday "I like where I am now Smoke and so does Bee." Was my reply and Bee said _"I like being a scout and we still need more experience. It took Valkyrie a while to handle missions without being supervised by Elita-one, Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide." _said Bee. I guess Smokescreen won't let off I suppose, "can we focus please?" I asked.

I wasn't long until we found a few Cons' and when we heard guns about to go off we moved in different directions I texted the two mechs telling them we can use the area as a battle advantage and they agreed. When we took care of the lackeys Shockwave appeared and I said guys we better call Optimus". When Shockwave fired at the oil pumps the whole place began to go off and we knew Optimus would be a better call to face Shockwave himself.

Optimus' POV

I got a call from Valkyrie about Shockwave and she knew I can handle him since he had pulled out a fossil of a Predicon. She told me about several oil pumps Shockwave destroyed. I managed to doge every cannon fired on me as I flew in at ease so I returned fire to him and it took the Predicon bone out of his hands.

The three Autobots on the ground were making an effort to get the bone out of Shockwave's hands once again but I knew I had to help before he could escape through the ground bridge. When the three of them were injured I had to get the bone from Shockwave despite the effort I made but I had to get rid of Soundwave "enough" I growled. Soon I found out Laserbeak was on my back and shocked me it was enough to stun me.

Valkyrie's POV

Well Optimus was knocked down by Soundwave so now we had to get that jaw bone out of Shockwave's hand but he was too strong, not even my crossbow could stun him. Thanks to Smokescreen using the Phase Shifter he was now trying to get the bone away from him.

Bee and I knew we had to help. It worked the remains broke into three but one was falling so Optimus would be the one to get it since he can fly while the rest of us couldn't. He was too late since Megatron got the bone fragment so now it was our worst fear.


	61. Evolution

Evolution

Sorry to keep you followers and reviewers waiting.

Valkyrie's POV

So far after the whole Predicon bone hunting affair Optimus asked me to assist Ratchet with his new synthetic energon project in order to ensure history wouldn't repeat itself. Ultra Magnus wasn't making this any easier when he hovered behind our back armor's "doctor, Valkyrie what is the current status of your current synthetic energon experiment" I tried not to sigh in annoyance. "Doing the best we can commander given the lack of equipment at our disposal" Ratchet replied to him and then Magnus said how an alternative fuel source was essential and Ratchet said he was aware of it. 'Thank you Ratchet' I thought wondering when Optimus was coming back because he was more understanding than Commander Magnus was.

"Of course" he said after he grunted and then asked why the other beast hunters were not scouting the sectors they were assigned to search when they just did. Sectors 301 to 305 and working on field reports, Wheeljack was asked where he was and his armor was coated with coolant "so I can give your ship more thrust sir" was all he said. Then I heard the sound I thought I would never hear the sound of Optimus Prime coming back even when I was still Hannah I liked the sound of his return. "Valkyrie stay focused please" Ratchet said as we continued to check stability so the whole erratic behavior episode wouldn't happen again like last time.

When Optimus set foot in the base we all went over to greet him "good to have you back Optimus" "how was patrol Prime" said several Autobots mostly the twins, the femmes and other mechs since Magnus was breathing down our necks. "Decepticon activity is at a low I fear Megatron may have collected the specimens he requires to" he paused "clone his army".

Optimus' POV

I looked at Ultra Magnus in the optics and noticed how distant he was with the rest of the Autobots and thought something was troubling him. When the others were working on what they were assigned and I walked up to him and said, "Ultra Magnus something seems to be troubling you" he answered "I feel my commanding style may be having a negative effect on the unit". "Your service is most welcome old friend but this is not the elite guard" I said as I clasped my servo on his shoulder armor.

"Things have changed since the War on Cybertron" he said "and we must adapt to that change" I said "the members of Team Prime are not cogs in a machine they've grown into something greater than something in an army. They have become…" as I told him until the alarm went off. "Optimus our scanner have detected exposed energon" called Ratchet "with our reserves at a critical low we cannot afford not to investigate" I said.

I had a team of six Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus and myself "you need to aid Ironhide and Ratchet Valkyrie" I said and the five of us bridged out to the location. When we arrived, I told the Decepticons "Decepticons step away from the energon and surrender." When they began to open fired we charged in to get whatever energon we can to restock our energon supplies until Ratchet and Valkyrie made a more stable form of synthetic energon. Soon we destroyed the Decepticons present "look at all that sweet fuel" said Smokescreen "stealth team transport all the energon back to base" I ordered and they nodded to tell me they understand _"Ratchet and Valkyrie will be glad to see this" _Bumblebee said.

"Wreckers reconvert the mine" I added "I always wanted to roll with the wreckers" Smokescreen said and we all looked at him "sir" he added. When four of them went, in I supervised to energon restocking on the outside but I had a 'gut feeling' as humans called it to go inside the mine because something did not feel quite right. Soon Bulkhead and Smokescreen emerged and then an explosion when off "whoa what was that" asked Smokescreen.

As soon as I got to the two life signals I was in time to watch the forge of Solis Prime break in two and I got the new Decepticon off Ultra Magnus. I used my machine blaster on the cave to buy some time to get the two injured Autobots to safety "Ratchet, Valkyrie set the medical bay up for two" I ordered "yes Optimus" replied Valkyrie. I got to the ground bridge just in time since the creature was in pursuit.

Valkyrie's POV

When the tow wreckers were brought in Ratchet and I got to work on Ultra Magnus considering his servo was injured, sure, he had treated us like the Elite Guard and I did listen to Optimus. "Ratchet and Valkyrie will take good care of you" Optimus said to Ultra Magnus since we were unsure if he would have full use of his left servo again.

"Optimus when we spook what could be greater than an army?" he asked "A human consent, one since coming to Earth, family" he answered and I know he would need me around to tell him how he found me alone in the woods three years ago as Hannah Rose Lee.


	62. Minus One

Minus One

A Thank You to and will need those guys as a resource because I love the show.

Valkyrie's POV

After the whole Predaking incident, Optimus informed us "be cautious the Predicon knows how to transform" as the Prime addressed all of us in the room. "Ultra Magnus did put up any fight just like a normal wrecker would, even though he has a permanent hand injury," Wheeljack said as Ratchet and I were working on Magnus' hand. "Valkyrie watch very closely," Ratchet said as he was showing me how to make prostatic digits. "How will this work Ratchet," asked Hound "while there is a lack of equipment and material this will have to work for now. It does remain uncertain that Ultra Magnus' artificial appendage will be fit to use in combat." Ratchet said as I put the remaining touches on. "Almost done Ultra Magnus sir," I said when Ratchet went to talk to Optimus. Although Ratchet recommended down time and therapy until he gets used to his new claw-like hand, "you did well solider" Magnus complimented "thanks sir but Ratchet was the one who taught me, when I began as a human known as Hannah Lee." I said. Optimus told Ultra Magnus my origins a while ago.

"That claw will be Ultra Magnus' signature just likes Bee's voice box," Smokescreen said but I thought 'that's not what Bee wants as a signature' I thought as I knew it was an insult to Bumblebee and I have known that since I was Hannah. _"I hate the sound of the new voice box. I like the sound of my original voice," _He buzzed angrily. "What did he say Raf?" asked Miko as Bumblebee stormed out of the room I wanted to follow him to ease him but Ratchet still needed my help with Magnus. "Bee detests the new voice box and misses the sound of his own voice." Raf explained so Jack and Miko could understand him. I have felt bad for him and I did when I first met him.

Flashback

Hannah's POV

I didn't know what happened after Optimus told me to come with him, "I sense a Decepticon nearby and I cannot leave you out here alone little one. It is not wise to remain alone out here." He said as he stood up to his full height. At this point, there was no need to argue with a giant robot since I understand now there is someone out there point in telling him I have been here part of my life. "Come," Optimus, said very gently when he transformed into a huge big rig so I got in and on my way to having a better life.

For the first time in my life, someone cared about me and we went through a green light but Optimus explained it was a ground bridge. When we arrived at the place Optimus calls home, I didn't expect to the 'base' as he referred to call it had a few more of his kind. As soon as I stepped out so Optimus could change into his robot form "Optimus why is this human with you" and I looked up to discover the voice came from a robot older than Optimus. Optimus explained how I was alone and how I ended up living in the deep foliage without anyone knowing. The buzzing sound was what got my attention and I looked right at the yellow robot with black highlights and gave him a questioning look as if to say 'why do you buzz, I can understand you but I don't really get the beeps, warbles, chirps and buzzes'.

I guess he must have read my mind because he glared at me until after the introductions Ratchet told me "Bumblebee was captured and interrogated until Megatron had enough and ripped out his voice and destroyed it. Bumblebee was left for scrap until a group of our own found him. I was the medic who saved him but I couldn't save his voice." I felt bad for him but never thought or even breathed a word about it.

Flashback ends Optimus' POV

"Magnus may be injured to the hand but at least we destroyed the clones of the predicon's clones," Bulkhead said after Bumblebee walked out after Smokescreen's comment. "But we must remain cautious for the Predicon knows transformation, though one beast remains and only reveled those." Optimus said but then Fowler came in to inform us "Prime there have been strings of thefts late last night. So far, twenty tons of control rods were taken from a power plant in Toledo, Ohio." "Why control rods Optimus," asked Hound. "I have a grave suspicion, they are planning to build a sinister device" "or rebuild something else" Valkyrie said to add speculation.

I then told Valkyrie, Ratchet and the rest of the Autobots to power down so they would be prepared. When we came out of recharge or sleep in the humans case Fowler rushed in and shouted "theft in progress in Michigan," I knew we had to put an end to this now. I gathered all Autobots except Ultra Magnus since he needed to rehabilitate due to his injury, Valkyrie and Ratchet to stand by in case the medical bay needed to in use for an injured Autobot. "Let's roll," said Magnus but Ratchet told him he needed to remain at base until he got full use of his dexterity. "He's right Ultra Magnus sir, please take the doctor's orders, Ratchet's orders," Valkyrie said. We managed to get to the location to a group of Decepticons taking many materials, a ground bridge opens, then the group disappears and out of nowhere, Soundwave emerges from the sky. "Engage all Decepticons, I will take Soundwave," I declared as I engaged my jet pack and opened fire on the communications officer in the Decepticon ranks. When the Decepticon came plummeting from the sky and to the ground I knew this was our chance.

Soundwave had crashed into electrical wires and he was now subdued. "Ratchet alert the humans to maintain a safe distance, prepare the brig for a Decepticon prisoner." I said through the com link. "But Optimus what about them" Ironhide asked but I knew it was too late to stop to Decepticons. With a prisoner set for interrogation, we can put our processors to ease as to what materials were taken and what their purpose is.

Valkyrie's POV

When Optimus returned, with Soundwave, I felt uneasy but Optimus and Ratchet made sure he was secured. I helped with making sure he couldn't transmit our location to the warship and so Megatron himself couldn't locate him "Can't wait to make him talk" Ironhide said as he banged his fists together. Optimus tried to interrogate him but Soundwave wasn't making it easy. When he tried, making a smiley icon this caused Ironhide, Chromia, and a few others agreed with Bulkhead "let's wipe that smile off his face." I didn't think it was a good call, "Soundwave if you don't tell us I will have to use less civil methods for interrogation" Optimus said. The sound he made caused both human and Autobots to double over in agony and even mocked Optimus with a remix of his voice. "Autobots inferior Soundwave superior" and at this point Ratchet said, "We ought to remove it from his processor he is no ordinary Cybertronian inside or out. I would highly suggest opening him up," Ratchet suggested. My medical mentor's idea was to examine his drives, something he never taught me to do. Then the Con's face became violet "yes he downloading data" Bulkhead said but I knew what he was really doing, "Bulkhead he's erasing data". I said feeling even more uneasy but Optimus gave me a look so I felt a little better. Then he said "Autobots inferior Soundwave superior" and he went out. I could only remain stunned like everyone else.

"Crashed," grumbled Ratchet I only held my metal tongue but then Fowler alerted us to yet another string of heists in the South Pole but this time Bulkhead and Smokescreen were staying with just Ratchet and me. So far, those three mechs were in debate in what the heists were about then I looked at Ratchet in his optics.

The way Soundwave looked was creeping us out and even Smokescreen suggested covering him with a tarp. Ratchet came in and texted me and everyone else about his suspicions, the materials could be put to the use of rebuilding the omega lock. I heard him talking to Optimus "should we let Megatron rebuild it" to no surprise, Optimus said he could try to hurt Earth again, when would Ratchet wake up, had he forgotten where I had to live as a small sparkling, forced out of an

Optimus' POV

When we got to the area containing a particle collider synchrotron since Fowler told me after a meeting with General Bryce. By the time the Autobots including Ultra Magnus arrived, the Decepticons were present and so was the Predaking "I will engage the Predicon" I declared as I took flight this meant we had a diversion in hope of preventing the Decepticons from obtaining the device, I had to doge the beast from his jaws and flames.

When I was hit by the beast's tail, I was sent to the ground and everything in my optics went dark.

Valkyrie's POV

When Fowler entered the base, well temporary base the door suddenly busted open and it was Laserbeak. I knew something was off, while Bulkhead and Smokescreen tried to hold him off he still managed to get to Soundwave. When Soundwave shocked Smokescreen, and Bulkhead, even rendered Fowler out cold he came for Ratchet and me before I could do anything I was stunned when when Ratchet tried to defend me.


	63. Persuasion

Persuasion

Thank you and to whoever bypasses the bloodsucking lawyers

Optimus' POV

I had a struggle against the Predicon known as Predaking in order to keep it distracted from reaching Ultra Magnus and his unit. "You will pay for the mass murder of my kind Optimus Prime and now then it is time for your extinction," he growled as he attempted to kick me down but I managed to push him away in a nick of time. I didn't say anything to the Decepticon as I fought back. "I cannot allow you to take the device Megatron wants; I will not allow him to turn the little planet into a metal fortress. Stand down Predicon" I said as I fought him. "I am Predaking and I will never bow down to your kind", the breast hisses. As I fought, I was savagely kicked in my abdomen and I was sent plummeting to the ground "you time ends once again Optimus Prime" Predaking growled as he was about to unleash flames he stopped.

When I rose to my pedes, I was in time to watch the creature escape through the Decepticons ground bridge but I couldn't get a visual on the device. "Arcee call Ratchet for a ground bridge," I calmly ordered since I knew Valkyrie and Ratchet needed to fix me. Then I heard Bulkhead tell me Valkyrie and Ratchet were taken but the bridge still appeared in our location. I felt stunned to know the youngling I found as a human was taken captive and when we returned to the base, I wanted to search but Bumblebee told me to _"sit down Optimus",_ I was lost in thought over how and why Ratchet and Valkyrie were taken. "They are not on base, and there is no ransom request sir," Ultra Magnus said. I nearly sunk to my knees "sir" asked Ultra Magnus "he's just worried about Valkyrie," Elita informed him, "we need to tell you something about Valkyrie because she wasn't always robotic as humans call the term," Chromia said. "Es ime we old ya abot Valk" Jazz said to Ultra Magnus but only I can describe her true origins and why I am rather protective over her as I am with Bumblebee. I can only hypothesize on why she and Ratchet were taken.

Valkyrie's POV

When I came around I was strapped down on a metal table next to Ratchet, I remember we had sound wave and the next thing I knew we were on the Decepticon warship known as the Nemesis. Then the doors open to have Megatron and Shockwave standing there "what do you want from me Megatron" spat Ratchet "you know what it is doctor and your assistance to complete a science experiment " growled Megatron as he approached him and then it hit me it had to do with synthetic energon. I was full of fear and hate because I was face to face with the warlord who murdered my mom and dad, made my life hell until Optimus Prime found me and decided to raise me.

"I will never cooperate" Ratchet growled back, "I don't need it" hissed Megatron as he held up a cord to a patch which I cringed while I was held down, helpless as a sparkling. Ratchet was used for it but I have not a clue if Megatron knows who I used to be since Soundwave was monitoring us, prior before I became 'Valkyrie'. When the cord was removed from Ratchet, I heard Shockwave say, "The formula is unstable and the Autobot medic and aids work remain incomplete." I froze for the first time I felt fear, I was disarmed I could fight Megatron because he was stronger than I was. "Then we need to help Ratchet finish his work" Megatron said in a sinister tone. "What about the young aid" asked Shockwave "place her in a cell and make sure Ratchet will cooperate or something terrible will happen to his precious apprentice."

I knew Megatron was in Ratchet's minds and the only good thing was Ratchet still had not completed the formula for synthetic energon. "Work with the barbarian who caused this war and destroyed Bumblebee's voice" Ratchet said in a fit of rage as I was held next to Starscream cuffed and then I was thrown to the ground.

"You have two choices doctor, complete the formula or I will destroy you precious aid and your human friends. Complete it and I will leave your aid, fellow Autobots and human pets unharmed." Megatron growled and I was silenced to the floor with a blaster to my helm, "think it over good dear old doctor." Megatron said as the gun moved away from my helm and I was shoved only to be caught in Ratchet's cuffed arms.

Optimus' POV

The only led we had was a fragment of Laserbeak "If only I was a better shot Ratchet and Valkyrie would still be here," Smokescreen said sadly "keep your chin up solider" Ultra Magnus said "if Megatron is holding Ratchet and Valkyrie hostage why hasn't he made any demands for their return?" asked Ultra Magnus. "It would seem those two may possess something the Decepticons want." I said. "What ever it is they want they won't give it to them, right?" Bullhead put in.

Wheeljack was looking into the syn-en project Ratchet and Valkyrie were working on, "why would the Con's want the artificial stuff if they control all reserves on this planet" asked Smokescreen. "Greed" suggested Bulkhead "if Ratchet's theory is correct then it would seem synthetic energon may be a key component in the reconstruction of the omega lock." I said now even more concerned for the two medics. Then Fowler said, "I hate to make things worse but if the Cons took both of them then they know the location of this base.

After several Earth hours, it became too quiet and so far no use of com links and clear skies. "There are no Predicon bones nor parts there is nothing to monitor." I said worrying about the ocean-blue femme. "Ratchet thought this hand he and Valkyrie worked on wasn't good enough but we can't give up. We are going to have to do this the old fashioned way, split up in groups." Said Ultra Magnus, then the alarm went off. "Incoming a whole fleet" Fowler cried.

When the monitors showed, the target was a new hanger and soon Starscream and his fleet burned the building to the ground. As the humans were putting the flames out "the mess hall sure is a mess" said Sideswipe, "those idiots bought it" said Sunstreaker.

While the human soldiers were putting out the blaze to what used to be a 'mess hall' in human terms Ultra Magnus said, "May I suggest searching for them old school" but when I glanced at Raf he was making something and Cybertronian codes were on his computer. "Ratchet taught me these codes in his free time when Valkyrie was finishing up a project" I heard the small human explain to the others. He was planning to try to track two of our own down. I went out for patrol, as I needed to.

Valkyrie's POV

Ratchet was removed so I was forced to remain until he was forced to return, "I will return as soon as Ratchet needs you Valkyrie or should I say Blazestar" he said and I knew he knew. I was alone and all I can do is wait for Ratchet to need me but what would he do if he says yes or no, I can only contemplate.


	64. Synthesis

Synthesis

No more blocks bloodsucking lawyers

Optimus' POV

When Raf had completed his drone to find two of our own Fowler was told it was too risky to plant a GPS on the drone "we don't need a tracker agent Fowler, we have Optimus," Raf said as Smokescreen and Wheeljack put the drone up so it would be prepared to depart with me not to far behind. "Won't the cons see you too big guy" asked Miko looking up at me, "not until they realize it is too late" Ironhide said smirking but he was angry his weapon's aid was taken too.

Fowler is aware Valkyrie had been a weapons and medical apprentice since she was 'Hannah' but I had informed Ultra Magnus about whom she was and how she came to the Autobots. "We will be prepared to mobilize should you need it Optimus" Ultra Magnus said "good luck Prime" said Hound "et em OP" Jazz said and I was given the flare I need in hope of getting both Ratchet and Valkyrie back.

"Ratchet and Valkyrie would be pleased with you contribution Raf" I said to the youngest human, "alright kid let's launch this drone" Wheeljack said. When Raf launched the drone, he worked on and as soon as it was several Earth miles high, I followed it.

Valkyrie's POV

When the doors to my cell opened, Shockwave appeared "your master needs you" he said as he pulled me off my seat in the cell I was in. "He's my mentor not master," I muttered in a distasteful tone then I was grabbed by the neck "be grateful Megaton needs you online young one." He growled but I still hated it. When I was shoved in, Ratchet was in there with Knockout, the red con looked at me and said "well hello", I glared at him, and I was shoved into Ratchet "careful" he growled as he caught me in his arms. Soon we were at work "fetch me a quantum measure" he said and Knockout was about to bitch but I went to retrieve it before Knockout could.

I went to the tool cabinet with Knockout following me I knew he was breathing down my neck since I knew I couldn't escape. When I heard Shockwave and Ratchet talking, I knew somehow Ratchet would try to get us out of this mess or maybe Optimus and the others would find us. When I returned with the item of interest for Ratchet Knockout went on about the Predicon clones being allowed to their demise I looked him in his blood red optics. "There is little time doctor and aid shall we return to work" Shockwave said and I thought 'good finally shut that vain jerk up'.

While we were working, Knockout was whining about being only good at fetching but I could only hide my smirk since I know, he was trying to flirt with me but I told him 'I don't hang out with Con's'. When the sample door was stuck, Ratchet decided to get the container causing the door to remain ajar but I heard "yes". "The isoprobe I don't see one" Ratchet said "what a surprise" he muttered as he went the other way. This gave us time to try to get the CNA sample, when Ratchet got the sample, Knockout returned with the tool, "anything else" he growled "thanks' Ratchet said as we acted normal.

Optimus' POV

I continued to follow the drone and I just desire to retrieve the two Autobot medics before Megatron could get his servos on the completed formula of synthetic energon. "Prime haven't heard from you in a long while, everything alright in there" asked agent Fowler "so far so well Agent Fowler" I replied as I continued to follow the tracking drone.

Soon the drone entered into dark storm clouds but I was not to be stopped from getting back my old friend and adopted youngling femme, since she is considered Bumblebee's sibling. Soon the storm was displaying lightening and I know I had no time to lose. When I glanced to the right side of my optic Starscream was coming into view "Optimus Prime? How dare you continue to remain online" he growled. When he fired, I fired back and he then ordered his armada to destroy me.

The drones continued to fire and I had moved in order to avoid fire on me because one way or another I was getting the two Autobots back to me. I wasn't going to let them deter me from the drone and I knew Starscream was trying to find it. I flew toward the drone and rapidly fired to removed them from my mission but I was too late Starscream had destroyed the drone.

Valkyrie's POV

"The final piece of the equation, thank you Decepticon technology" Ratchet said to me as we worked but then Megatron called Shockwave for his supervision of the Omega Lock Knock was told to keep us under supervision but he was still bitching. If I was still Hannah or in my human form I would have worn my no whining t-shirt but I had a bad feeling he would try to flirt with me as he did in the past but with Ratchet here he won't. "Valkyrie, we can't allow them to have the stabilized formula, not now not ever" he whispered to me and I know that look in his optics, he was planning something and while we are in the lab I managed to snatch my arsenal back when the Cyclops wasn't watching and vanity fair.

Ratchet then turned on a Cybertronian generator and said the formula was unstable, Knockout called in the put the blaze out and Ratchet grabbed my hand and I knew 'run for it'. We transformed into our vehicular forms. It wasn't long until Megs himself found out and our vehicles gave us the speed and grace to out maneuver those pursuing us, our escape was cut short when Megatron stepped on his hood "if you dispose of us now you will never have the formula". Ratchet said as he tried to escape but Megatron learned about our little trick.

We were taken back and the Cons knew everything, I was even more concerned for ourselves. "I made a promise to someone I intend on keeping" Megatron sneered and we were tossed in a large room, "do you two Autobots feel defenseless" said a voice, we looked up only to come face to face with the Predaking. "Now you will know how my kind felt right before you killed them all" growled the beast as he had his claws in our faces. We were thrown and when he turned into his beast form. We were soon under his clawed pedes and Ratchet said "get it over with but don't stop with me, go all the way to Megatron if you want to avenge your kind." "WHAT" shouted the beast Ratchet then explained this was Megatron's plot and let us do the work in the process. We were soon dropped and they got into a verbal debate but Ratchet motioned me to stay out of this Ratchet said the energon was planted in Shockwave's labs to lure the others there. "Why would Megatron plan this? After the two of us were on the receiving end of your power, he fears you" Ratchet said. That really set him off, talk about the ugly truth. This got us out of this mess I protected Ratchet when I retrieved my remaining arsenal while Ratchet called Optimus.

Optimus' POV

I had to break the news "we are no closer to find both Ratchet and Valkyrie than when we began" I said through the link "the drone was destroyed" I informed them. Just when I was about to turn back and declare the mission a failure "Ratchet to Optimus do you read" came Ratchet's voice "loud and clear' I replied with hope but I was told he was going to cyberform Earth. He had to stable syn-en and I had to hurry when I was informed about the Omega lock on board. I was given the location and told the others to lock onto the location and we were going to storm the warship. "Autobot allies Autobot and human it has been an honor leading you. On this day two world both hang in the balance and this upcoming battle maybe our last. For Cybertron, Earth and for Valkyrie and Ratchet we must take the warship." I said in a speech and I hope we get those two online.


	65. Deadlock

Deadlock

Should I add the movie too and/or something else? Open to ideas guys.

Optimus' POV

When the others arrived at the war ship, we learned of the location of the Omega Lock on the lower deck of the nemeses. "Valkyrie and I are making our way now," Ratchet, said when I heard the two abductees making their way to the Omega Lock. "Understood I will meet you two there. Arcee led stealth team, Ultra Magnus you and the wreckers storm the bridge." I commanded as I circled the ship taking down Decepticons.

I told the wreckers to keep them from getting to the device if stealth team is put on hold for reasons. Arcee asked if we were too late, the question would be the second destruction of the Omega Lock, I did not intend to waste another chance to restore Cybertron. After giving the command, Megatron himself appeared on the top deck and used his dark saber to send a wave of dark energon toward me, I tried to evade the shockwave but the dark energon clipped of one wing. I was sent toward the rebuilt Omega Lock, when I landed I had no choice but to use my strength to scale the wing of the war ship.

Valkyrie's POV

Ratchet and I had to fight our way to the lab and when we did Ratchet shot his gave toward Shockwave and said, "Shut it all down Shockwave". "I can't let you harm Earth," Ratchet added because I guess it took all this to make him understand "you misunderstand, the planet will not be harmed only the life forms that live on that planet" rumbled Shockwave. "Over my sparkles body" Ratchet replied as I began to prepare to face the Cyclops Con.

Ratchet slashed at him while I began to fire at that Con at a safe distance but Shockwave tossed Ratchet into a container. Soon he was one me 'where's Optimus or Ultra Magnus when we need them' I thought as Shockwave continued to overpower the two of us. Just when he was, about to off line my medical mentor the alarm sounded "Lord Megatron the Omega Lock is fueled and ready to launch" he said and I could only cringe. When the bay doors opened, Optimus appeared, he opened fire on the jerk, and I guess my bond with Optimus must have sensed I was here because he was my guardian when I was Hannah.

Then Megatron came out of nowhere and disarmed Optimus. "Commence Omega Lock firing sequence," he said with a terrible grin on his face. Then the doors opened there was Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen. To make it a turn for hope Smokescreen had Optimus' Star Saber but Shockwave injured him. Soon the uninjured Cons and Autobots were making a break for the Saber to give it back to Optimus. Bee even knocked Shockwave out cold.

Optimus' POV

I had to stop Megatron from harming Earth a second time. I may be disarmed but I still had to fight him, after he tried to slash me, once again, I knocked his blade out of his hands. He still ordered Shockwave to fire to Omega Lock on Earth but the ship suddenly tilted away from Earth.

Ratchet then told me to use the Star Saber to destroy the Omega Lock; it was the only way to save Earth. Just when me scoot was about to use the blade against Megatron, Megatron fired on Bumblebee and the fire hit him in the neck. Bumblebee landed in the pool of energon, lifeless "Bee" screamed Valkyrie stunned to see her adopted sibling dead. "NOOOO" I bellowed in a fit of rage I delivered Megaton a series of blows against the one who murdered the youngling.

When I was about to destroy Megatron he used his blade to send me off the Lock and I managed to hand on. "Prepare to join your precious scoot in the All Spark and as for you Valkyrie," He said facing her after Starscream seized her "prepare to meet your creators" he sneered as he was about to off line the two of us.

Valkyrie's POV

I was stunned to watch my adopted brother die and I was grabbed by Starscream. When Megs was about to kill Optimus I heard "Megatron" the next thing I knew Bee was holding the Star Saber and impaled Megatron in the chest. Bee actually talked to my surprise and the other joined us "you stole my voice and now you will never rob any one for anything ever again" Bumblebee added in anger.

I went over to Bee's side after kicked Starscream off me and watched Megatron's optics turn off, dead and his lifeless body fell to Earth. When his life was over Bee and I helped Optimus off the edge, his huge servos consuming our smaller ones. "I will avenge you Megatron," screamed Starscream but Shockwave told him it was unwise to do so "curse your fragging logic," he growled.

"Bee our oice" Jazz said "My voice what" Bee said and he was so pleased and the cyber matter in the lock must have fixed him and he hugged Ratchet. "Well it would seem it worked after all Ratchet," I said with glee. We learned the two humans helped and I decided to go up there to see Jack holding the weapons I created as Hannah and Miko in the Apex Armor, "you two did well and no jar time for you Miko" I said "hey" she said. Optimus then said, "set course for Cybertron". "Hey Bumblebee we should get Raf up here" I suggested.

Optimus' POV

We were going to restore Cybertron "I was never able to understand the Cyber matter Shockwave created but Cybertron is a bigger planet than Earth so we can use it in one place" Ratchet said as we used the ship to get to Cybertron. "We must use it one Cybertron's core" I said, "the heart of Primus," Ratchet said. When we were above the well of All Sparks Ratchet had the honor of launching the Omega Lock's energy into the core of Primus.

"Such luster" came Knockout we all looked at him "what I'm joining the winning team" he said and Miko punched him in the armor. "Nice hit Miko," Valkyrie said and she handed Miko some items "I worked on these for you and Raf, with Ironhide's help of course" she said as she handed them an arsenal set "you two earned them and Miko, don't get carried away alright" Valkyrie said. Then the Predicon appeared and flew off into a distance.

Valkyrie's POV

Optimus said, "even though Cybertron can support life the planet still needs rebuilding and this will be home away from home and the family we made here." I could only agree, even the humans were concerned about the remaining Cons, "Raf if you need us we are a space bridge away" Bee said and I said, "you three have an arsenal to protect yourselves now and you three may be consultants on unit E but we be around kay." Does unit E need a medic around" Ratchet said as he came forward and Ironhide said "Do they need a weapons specialist nearby".

I was stunned to see turn of events but I said, "I can always work in between since I am an aid after all" "Valkyrie Ironhide and I decided you have graduated from aid to full blown medic and weapons specialist but you are welcome to come the Earth anytime" Ratchet said. "Wow congrats Valkyrie" Miko said "hey thanks Miko and by the way the two bridges was a neat trick" I said.

When we were about to leave Miko, Jack and Raf said good-bye to their guardians and I looked at those five humans and said "we promise we will come back. Get some practice but take advice from Ironhide; he gave me the best advice out there when I was human, Hannah Rose Lee." I said to them

When we saw the bridge, open Optimus and I said to Ratchet and Ironhide "until we cross".


	66. Looking Back

Looking Back

Valkyrie's POV

When we set foot on Cybertron, the first thing of interest was a memorial for the Autobots' who lost their lives in a war caused by a power hungry warlord Bumblebee killed. "Hard to believe we're home Bee, I only wish Ironfist and Silverstreak could see this" I said, "Soldier we're those two you're creators" asked Ultra Magnus "yes sir" I replied. While we still have to worry about Starscream, Shockwave and who knows how many Cons' are still out there and we don't know if they'll decide to go after Earth. Even Optimus said we still have rouges out there and thanks to Miko's help, we have Knockout in custody. "Hey Bee, it has been several weeks have you been wondering how Raf has been doing" I ask him "yeah, so far Ironhide told me he has gotten better with the weaponry you and he worked on" he replied.

I know we do have the will to go to and from Earth if we please but now that Ratchet created the cure for Cybonic plague he informed me the ship my creators died on was safe to go close to, I planned on going there to tell my real parents everything. "Going to see your creators Valkyrie," asked Bee and I turned around after setting controls on the warship we captured recently "yeah I am" I replied to him. "Valkyrie I would like to go, besides Optimus said we needed to take Knockout back to Earth anyway to keep him contained until we have the prison back up" Bumblebee said. "Well while we're doing those two errands we could see how Jack, Miko, Fowler, Raf, Ratchet, Ironhide and June are." I suggested. "If you two are going then we're going too" came Arcee "same here" said Wheeljack "count me in" said Bulkhead. Soon Smokescreen decided to join the party, but something tells me the others would like to go back to Earth too, even though Cybertron still has a long way to recover and citizens are still returning.

Optimus' POV

I could hardly believe the war was over but I have a feeling it is far from over but I heard Valkyrie made her decision to go visit her late creators and several Autobots decided to accompany her. I have thought about it since the Autobots would like to see our human friends "I'm on your side now" whined Knockout "oh yeah that's what Starscream said and I have news for you Knockout you still have crimes to answer for. So be a good prisoner and come quietly or I will weld your mouth shut" Valkyrie said as she and Chromia went to put him in the brig.

"I hope Fowler won't be mad about a prisoner we need him and his unit to keep an eye one prisoner or unless we get more along the way" Valkyrie said. When Knockout made a protest Valkyrie said, "shut up don't make me get the welder and then put a bull's eye on you because I know Ironhide himself would love that but I'm not sure how you would like it." "Has a way with warning doesn't she" said Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus I am considering accompanying the group and you are welcome to come with us." I said. "Valkyrie we would like to accompany you since Bumblebee informed me of your plan to pay your respects to your late creators," I said to her. "I thought about seeing how everything is I mean it has been eight months and I wonder if Jasper has been repaired yet" Valkyrie said. I gave the group permission to feel free to go to and from Earth after all since we do have a haven there now. "Hey Sideswipe, Sunstreaker you guys coming" called Bumblebee and it was Valkyrie who convinced the twins to come along.

Valkyrie's POV

Well since some of us wanted to go back to Earth for a while "c'mon Sunstreaker it wasn't that bad" "yes because I hate picking bugs out of my grill" he complained. "Tell me about it" came Knockout "Shut up Knockout or ruin your finish or even better the welder is right next to me," I said since this didn't concern him. "Please Sunstreaker, I'll take you to the best car wash, with the finest wax job, just like old times when I was Hannah" I said to him "deal, but you have kiss me too" he said "deal" I replied to him. I told Bee the deal I made with the golden twin but a deals a deal and Knockout was about to say something when I put the welder close to his cell and he backed away.

When the coordinates were set the twins, Moonracer, Elita-one, Chromia, Hound, Jazz and Mirage had to job of transporting Knockout to a Cybertronian sized brig on unit E, the rest of us went to the final resting place of my creators. If only Cliffjumper was here to see this day but I know from above he and the other deceased Autobots are watching and so are my parents, my real parents. The ones who found me were killed in prison recently and Seth, solitary confinement for him since I heard he was nearly attacked by three other inmates.

As soon as we reached the ship I placed some roses I purchased as a human holo gram as an eighteen year old woman for Ironfist and Silverstreak. When the others got there I placed them down and said "sire, carrier Megatron is no more, Bumblebee finished him off. We still need Cybertron to revive from its devastation but I know you have been watching me, but those who hurt me are gone but one is still alive but he will be hunted until the day he dies." I said to the inside of the ship as I lay the roses down, the colors of violet to symbolize my healing of loss. "Valkyrie is it true your so-called adopted parents are" asked Bumblebee "dead, yes I asked Fowler and he informed me about the riots that broke out in the prisons those two were held in" I replied to Bumblebee.

"Well now that this is done Optimus is waiting for us, Ultra Magnus decided to come with," Bumblebee said and together the two of us drove off the meet with the others.

Optimus' POV

I was outside the base when the two young ones came into view and transformed "Bee Val" cried Miko "Long time no see Miko, Jack, Raf, June, Fowler, Ratchet, Ironhide" I said when they greeted the two. Sunstreaker was at the carwash Valkyrie had showed him and he came back "remember" he said and Valkyrie locked her lips with his for a moment. "Did you just" asked Raf "I made a deal with him, so I kept my end and he kept his" came her reply.

Ratchet learned why Knockout was so quiet and he learned Valkyrie had threatened him with a welder or give Ironhide a new target for practice. "So how is Jasper" asked Valkyrie "the repair is slow but it is getting there" Fowler replied. "Our home still has a long way too" Valkyrie said. We did see the Predaking fly away but I knew we have not heard the last of the creature, Shockwave, Starscream and the other remaining Decepticons.


	67. Cybertron

Cybertron

Valkyrie's POV

After leaving to Cybertron Ironhide and Ratchet made good promise to take care of the prisoner from the war but Megatron already faced justice for his crimes against Cybertron, "take care Valkyrie" Ironhide said as I allowed him to embrace me "Optimus, I am staying on Earth with Ironhide" declared Chromia. "I am not surprised Chromia, after all I knew you were thinking of it" I said to her before we bridged back "Miko, Raf I am in the process of creating armor so you would be alright on our planet since there isn't oxygen for humans" I said when I let Miko hug my face.

Soon we said our good byes even if we were leaving one of our own behind so she could be with her mate, Ironhide. When we got back to Cybertron, I try not to think about what it looked like before we used the repaired Omega Lock to restore the planet. "Optimus, do you think Cybertron would be what it was before" I ask him "I am uncertain Valkyrie but I could only hope" he replied.

I still wonder what happened with Starscream and Shockwave, plus the Predicon my only thoughts were 'they're out there somewhere', "Still thinking about the loss Cons Valkyrie" asked Bumblebee pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I still try not to think about how Megatron murdered so much and caused so much devastation and for what" I said to him. "Maybe when our home is restored so I can have Raf here in my own home and take him to more places on our home," he said. "It must be nice to have your voice back Bee," I said to him as we glanced at the metal landscape "yeah and I hope our home will return to what it used to be before Megatron decided to have his pointless cause." He agreed.

Optimus' POV

I was pleased to know Ironhide and Ratchet are doing well on Earth so far we could begin having relations with other human countries Fowler said, "it is the least we as a race can do for fighting to defend our planet from Megatron before Bumblebee ended his life." It was true but I didn't desire to do so but he still committed crimes against Cybertron. "Optimus, what about the Cons that escaped" asked Valkyrie when she and Bumblebee walked up to me. "When the time comes we know what to do Valkyrie, once the council returns they will debate their fate," I said to her. Soon she and Bumblebee walked over to the others.

"Sir do you hope for Cybertron to ever be restored to what she used to be" asked Ultra Magnus "we just have to let the Omega Lock and hope for the core to restore the planet" I replied to him. I still wonder how the war could have been prevented but still what is done is done, Valkyrie has asked me at time but I couldn't give her and the other young ones the same question. I have an uneasy feeling that the war was not over because we still have fugitives to worry about and we don't know if Starscream and Shockwave have any plans to rebuild the cause for Megatron's sake.

I was not taken back when Chromia decided to remain on Earth with her mate since those two are the best soldiers and taught Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Valkyrie. Valkyrie had thought about starting a clinic and armory storage just in case, "still thinking on the ideas Valkyrie" I ask her when I approached her. "Yes Optimus, once Cybertron has been restored to health and I might take the ideas." She replied.

Valkyrie's POV

I have been think about having a clinic and weapons storage for Ironhide and Ratchet since those two older mechs did teach me what I needed to know about weapons and medical work when I was still Hannah. With the Omega Lock repaired and Cybertron now being restored slowly but I hope it would be what it was before I came into the world, only to be sent to a different planet to suffer. The light was Optimus; he treated me better when I was still human and when I went through the changes from when I was Hannah to Valkyrie.

When I was allowed to see the resting places of my creators and told them everything, I felt rather relieved to know the adopted human parents I had were murdered in prison but Seth, he would never be released, and he was no ineligible for parole. "After all this time my pain is over, my final tormentor will never be released," I said to myself. I go back to the ship we captured and know full well most Cons escaped but not Knockout, he is in prison and I knew full well Ironhide would have a field day when we got a Megatron follower. Optimus knows he isn't the only one contemplating Cybertron's future and all we can hope is to never have another Megatron.


	68. Thought of the Future

Thoughts of the Future World

Valkyrie's POV

The brief visit to Earth Ratchet and Ironhide liked my idea of having a weapons repair, storage and a clinic when Cybertron is revived to what the planet used to be before the war broke out. As of now Optimus and Arcee have been taking logs of what the planet would need, so far Optimus and Arcee have been recording the methods to ensure there wouldn't be another civil war. The council has returned and Optimus asked me to be present for the moment, "this is where I became 'Optimus Prime' Valkyrie and the members know you will be by my side Valkyrie." Optimus said. "Optimus, what of Shockwave, Starscream and the other Decepticons out there" I ask him as we walked into the new building.

"They will be charged with high treason and mass murder of innocents. Megatron has already paid for his atrocities' against Cybertron," said a voice. I looked up to see a group of nine mechs overlooking the two of us, "well Optimus Prime I see you brought Ironhide and Ratchet's weapons and medical apprentice" said the second council member. "Permission to speak sirs" I said to the members "granted," said the first council member "I am fully certified to handle weapons and medical emergencies. Here is typed proof from my two mentors," I said as I walked up to hand over the evidence. "Impressive, so you did live as a human and found out you were a Cybertronian after all those 'three years' on Earth. It would seem you are qualified to run those two departments but as for weapons, defense only." The lead council mech said as he looked over the documents Ratchet and Ironhide sent for me to hand over.

"That is correct sir" I replied, "Valkyrie permission to have a weapons facility and medical department is granted once Cybertron is recovered from the darkness", said the third council mech as he read the pads along with the others. "Sir I have another question" I ask the council member "what would it be young one" he asked. "How are we going to punish the remaining Decepticons, we already have Knockout in custody on Earth until Cybertron is well and there are others who followed Megatron out there. Soundwave is in a diminution where we won't hurt anyone again." I ask. "That is a fair question Valkyrie but I think banishment from the planet is justified for them." He replied. I knew it would only seem fair.

Optimus' POV

I was impressed with the impression Valkyrie was giving to the council but I was going to ask the council of the punishment of the remaining Decepticons but it would seem Valkyrie asked them first. "Thank you for approving the facilities for when Cybertron is restored" Valkyrie said to the council as they handed her pads back. "Optimus Prime you have taught this youngling well and we still have yet to debate on how the remaining troops of Megatron will be punished once they have been apprehended," Said the led council. "Very well" I said and soon the two of us were dismissed, so we were allowed to leave the building.

"Sorry I stole your thunder Optimus but I was concerned because I just want to live in peace and know what Cybertron was like before Megatron led the planet to what it is" Valkyrie said. "I am not angry Valkyrie and I am pleased your desires to run the departments you were taught were approved," I said to her. "Optimus I have been talking to the others and we look forward to having a better life for all people of Cybertron," she added. When the planet was revived, the healing was going slow but there was no need to rush it.

The council decided to wait until the planet's rebirth was complete and then we can inform all citizens they can return home, but we still have the Predicon to worry about, so far no news about the Predicon and remaining Decepticons. So far, the trials need to be prepared by the council since we only have Knockout in custody, we learned of Airachnids fate but so far, we have made sure the planet would block out any dangers. We still need to ask the Decepticons involved with the experiment with the unstable Synthetic Energon and dark energon mixture because we are worried about the possible threat of mutant terricons. So far, Wheeljack suggested dropping a bomb on the moon but there may be a better solution.

Valkyrie's POV

"Optimus what should we do about the mutant terricons on the moon I mean we can't just let them be alone, they might come to Cybertron." I said after viewing the footage of the incident and reading incident reports from Soundwave and it was all true, we know where the mutant Insecticons are. "Optimus we can't leave this alone, I even talked to the council about it and…." I said. "Valkyrie I have talked to them over the matter and the debate is over and they gave us approval to destroy them all." Optimus said.

We were going to have to use the war ship to destroy them all and to keep the ship under protection to keep the mutations out. Soon we were on board and on lined the weapons to prepare to eliminate the threat, "I just hope they won't be too much of a problem Optimus," I said because he and the council knew they had to destroy the threat for the sake of the citizens of Cybertron. Optimus and the council just want to have a better place and that threat on the larger moon has to be taken care of. "I just hope those mutants don't know how to fly" Arcee said but I said, "Arcee we have to destroy the threat from a distance and we have to remain in the ship," I said since Optimus told a group of us to take the ship and seek and destroy.

When the group of Arcee, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Jazz, Bulkhead, and me arrived, the situation was not as bad as we thought but we took zero chances and opened fire on those creatures. "Open fire" I commanded since Optimus put me in charge and it wasn't long till the mutant Insecticons we dealt with and with the leader, Arachnid I turned to Arcee "care to do the honors Arcee" I asked as I handed over the main gun controls to her "with pleasure" she said. Arcee then used the laser gun to destroy the mutated Arachnid knowing she was beyond cure and had to be destroyed so there wouldn't be any more problems.

"Valkyrie to Optimus the threat has been eliminated and we are coming home," I said through the communication line because now there won't be a reason to cause for the safety of the public on our home world. Still I wonder how long it would last but I could only contemplate.


	69. Relations

Relations

Valkyrie's POV

Since several humans know of our existence along with the planet and Optimus asked for Bumblebee and me were asked to go with Optimus to give to council reasons to make the relations with Earth possible. "We still don't know when the remaining Decepticons are going to return and humans cannot fight back against them." Bumblebee said, "I have lived on Earth and yes I know the humans I lived with were horrible but we have met pleasant humans along the way when Megatron himself was still alive." I said.

When Optimus described Fowler, "we have had resourceful humans despite how small these beings are, we had to protect their home from being formed into Cyber metal and perished." Optimus said when he began his argument "with the mutated Terricons extinguished and the planet fully restored I would see no reason to be concerned for safety in relations with the human race. These beings gave us haven when Cybertron was dead we had a temporary home, it is time we gave something back to thank them for their help." Optimus said. "We will debate on what you and the two younglings gave us Optimus Prime." Said the head council as they went out of the room so all we could do was wait for them to emerge and give us their decision.

I really would not see any reason as to not have any relations with Earth because of how the planet gave us a home when we needed it, even though I was at the little planet first. So far, Jazz, Mirage, Hound, and the twins are going over damages and promised to alert us if they saw anything out of the ordinary that could be a danger to citizens. Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Moonracer, Elita-one, Bulkhead and Arcee were keeping optics out for more damage control and to alert the three of us in case the Predicon or/and more Decepticons.

Optimus' POV

"What do you think is going to be the decision Optimus," asked Bumblebee "I do not know Bumblebee but this is entirely up to the council Bumblebee but we do have to respect their decisions on what they feel is best for Cybertron. They have waited for the moment of the rebirth of this planet." I replied to Bumblebee. "Valkyrie I know and the council knows you grew up on the planet Earth so I think they are going to take your past into consideration." I said to the young femme and mech but they could only look at me and then at each other. Soon the council emerged from their private conference and motioned silence when the others came in to hear the decision "Optimus Prime after debating we see no reason not to deny relations with Earth. After all this planet gave, you and the ones whom ensured Megatron would never return. However, we cannot let citizens back in Cybertron until the planet is safe, now that the threat on the moon has been dealt with, we will have to keep returning citizens sheltered there until further notice." declared the council.

"At least the restoration is going well. Optimus permission to go to Earth to see Raf, Ratchet, Ironhide and everyone else" asked Bumblebee. "I have the same request Optimus," Valkyrie said along with Arcee, Bulkhead and the rest of the Autobots now that they reported to me. I was pleased everything was so far so well. "Permission granted," I said to them and they cheered, "I can't wait to tell Raf" Bumblebee said in a happy childish manner. "Valkyrie you excited to see Earth" asked Mirage and she said "yes I look forward to seeing the group again". I could only smile knowing she had the human I cared for in her spark, soon we were on our way back to Earth through the spacebridge and since we know Soundwave could escape from the shadow zone. So far, we were constructing a cell for Soundwave in case that were to happen.

Soon we were at our destination then we heard "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee," we turned in the direction where the voices were coming from and it was Jack, Miko and Raf. "Valkyrie" called Ironhide as he walked up to her and gave Valkyrie a hug. His huge arms wrapping around her slender frame "good to see you guys again" she replied to the larger Autobot.

Valkyrie's POV

Optimus told Fowler and the UN leaders "the council on Cybertron to establish relations with Earth to their delight and relief knowing it was over and the worst was over with Megatron was gone forever, although we couldn't retrieve his body. So far, this was the part of having relations with Earth and Cybertron so in case a Megatron incarnate were to come we would be ready to deal with the threat, including the Predicon, which we didn't know when he returned. Still we don't know what could be out there that could ruin a chance to have peace without planet's dying.


	70. New Recruits for the Rebirth

New Recruits for the Rebirth

Valkyrie's POV

So far, many refuges have arrived on the moons until Cybertron is reborn and until we have the remaining, Decepticons are caught and in custody such as Knockout, but we still have Starscream and Shockwave to capture due to their notoriety. "Hey Valkyrie we are going to get more aid in monitoring the rebirth and to capture the remaining Cons" Bumblebee said snapping me out of my thoughts. I glanced over to find a black and white mech, a red, yellow and black mech with a scope on his shoulder blade, a red and white mech who resembled Ratchet but younger. There were even fliers, one was silver, red with tints of yellow, and the second was bigger had white and blue, a black, white and with some orange on his armor. The fourth one was black and red, the fifth and sixth fliers were red and white while one of them had an orange visor and was shorter than the other one.

The smallest flier spook first "hello who is this femme" he said pointing at me "this is Valkyrie the Autobot we recruited on Earth and Ironhide and Ratchets weapons and medical mentor" Arcee explained. Soon I learned who was who, the black and white mech was Prowl, the scientist was Perceptor, the medic-like mech was First Aid, and the fliers were Jetfire, Sliverbolt, Airraid, Slingshot, Skydive, and Fireflight. First Aid broke the silence after several nanoseconds "You trained under Ratchet too" "Yes I did since I was still considered human but turned out the be one of you" I replied to the medic.

So far Prowl was Optimus' second in command and his logic was puzzling and almost hard to understand but I was told he would crash if overwhelmed or at least I have heard so far. Prowl then approached me and said, "I understand a Decepticon known as Knockout has been captured and currently imprisoned on the planet known as Earth. Am I correct so far Valkyrie?" "Yes, until a prison has been built on Cybertron Ironhide, Chromia and Ratchet have him on Earth under maximum security for his crimes against Cybertron. Even though Megaton himself won't be tried for the following, high treason, mass murder of civilians and the murder of Sentinel Prime." I said because I was aware of what he had done.

Optimus' POV

I was a relief to know some of our comrades had turned up and were willing to keep order among the refuges but we still are searching for the remaining Decepticons. "Optimus is it true you found Valkyrie when she was human," asked Jetfire "yes, but she is one of my best soldiers in the reason Cybertron was revived." I replied to him. "So far we have Knockout is custody on Earth but until we can assure Cybertron is safe to return to due to having the lose Decepticons in custody and tried for their crimes." I informed the Ariel bots over the matter. "So Bumblebee killed Megatron and his voice was restored by the cyber matter. This is the best moment knowing our home will thrive once again." Jetfire inputted and Slingshot was surprised over the matter.

"Optimus we still need to book all returning citizens in order to ensure they have no loved ones missing or worse murdered by the Decepticons." Prowl said since he was a Praxis law enforcer and having two medical officers to check over the refuges who had arrived and were waiting to know when it was finally safe to return home. So far, Valkyrie had a chance to give sparklings' check-ups alongside First Aid and those two used the lessons Ratchet had taught them. "It is pleasant to know we have extra servos Optimus," Ultra Magnus said, "Yes it is Ultra Magnus," I agreed as we wander through the refuge housing so far, since the two moons were the only places returning citizens could go until we gave the approval to return home.

When the medical checkups were completed by First Aid and Valkyrie those two then sent them over to Prowl to have background checks to ensure they were not with the Decepticon cause with Megatron being no more. "So far no one for the Decepticon cause and there are several loved ones of the families still missing Optimus but I informed the three dozen arrivals that we will wait and will inform them" Prowl said as he handed over the documents and the medical officers handed over the reports of back ground and medical reports. "Optimus do you think we would catch the remaining Cons and Predicon soon" asked Smokescreen. "I hope so for I would like to send the arrivals home soon but I don't want any more harm done." I replied. I knew until we have the remaining Decepticons caught, tried and sent to prison for their crimes for what they did when Megatron was still online.

Valkyrie walked up to me and said, "Optimus I am pleased and so is First Aid when we got to examine several Sparklings but I did promise that as soon as we Cybertron is safe to return to we would give them some treats." Having the Sparklings around gave us hope so we have plans to build youth facilities for them while their creators are at their occupations, "Optimus I love the fact the Valkyrie and I are going to run the first clinic on Cybertron. Yes, Valkyrie and I talked it over with the council so we would have a two-medic run clinic so we can have it a symbol of Ratchet's mentorship." First Aid said as he walked over to Valkyrie. I was surprised but said, "Well it would seem that you two would like to show Ratchet your plans for the clinic". "Yes Optimus First Aid and I decided to become partners for the first clinic since it was pleasant to have extra servos to care for returning citizens." Valkyrie said. I am pleased with how far we have come to restore Cybertron while the other Autobots were out searching for the remaining Decepticons.


	71. More Plans for Cybertron

More Plans for Cybertron

Optimus' POV

I watched, as First Aid and Valkyrie were hard at work giving more citizens returning for our home "Optimus I think Ratchet would like to see those two medics, after all he did mentor them" Prowl said as he watched Valkyrie giving a new spark a check-up before returning the tiny mech to his carrier. I then walked over to the couple who had their tiny sparkling in the femme's arms, "thank you Valkyrie I know Hot Rod will love to see the medic who checked him over." The tiny mech looked at me with baby blue optics and chirped at me I know the sparklings several femmes were carrying were looking forward to a peaceful era on Cybertron when all Decepticons are captured and tried.

"Hello Optimus I see you decided to see our newest arrivals, I must say it is pleasant to have several new born among us," First Aid said "now please make sure you see First Aid and I for more nutrients for your little femme" I heard Valkyrie informing a couple with their tiny femme. "Thank you so much Valkyrie. Starlight is such a beautiful sparkling and she may have a chance to live in a peaceful world," said the femme holding her child with the sparklings sire smiling down at their sparkling. "Ratchet would love to see what you and First Aid have done with your training on sparkling care Valkyrie," I said to her. "I know Optimus I have informed Chromia, Ironhide and Ratchet about the sparklings and I just hope they can return home someday," Valkyrie said as she gave the couple a pad on sparkling needs.

I could only smile at the new lives on the temporary bases on the moons; so far, we do have our security officer Red Alert returned and he was the most paranoid. So far, Red Alert made high security for the sparklings a high priority "Valkyrie is this the newest sparkling" he asked when he asked her "yes Red Alert and don't worry the creators know what to do since I have gave them instructions." Valkyrie said as she informed Red Alert.

Valkyrie's POV

When Prowl told me Red Alert was paranoid he was not kidding about that. I have worked with First Aid on helping carriers give birth to newborns into a new era of peace "Optimus I wish Red Alert would stop acting so skittish. We have fliers to help us out and it is a relief for the carriers to know they are also seekers, I learned from Jetfire and Silverbolt "seekers love sparklings and younglings and our kind are the best of the best caretakers." When Red Alert was gone I texted the seekers on the Autobot side about the latest arrivals "thanks for the information Valkyrie I will send Slingshot and Skydive down to relieve Airraid and Fireflight of sparkling-sitting." Jetfire replied.

I then walked over to Red Alert "Red Alert two new seekers are going to watch the nursery for now" "thanks Valkyrie but I hope the remaining Cons do not..." I stopped him there "don't say those names in here Red we don't want to scare the parents and children," I said to him. "Valkyrie I'm sorry it's just that the you know what's' still out there and I still remember what had happened when you know who was still online" Red Alert said but I could only hope for Prowl to show up and ask him to return to his post. Then the black and white mech walked into my medical office and said "Red Alert please return to your post" to my relief.

When Red Alert left my office Prowl looked me in the optics "may I have the medical records of the recent births so I may add them to my data base" he asks I then walk over to my pad (file) cabinet and gave him the records. "Here are the records, this includes the cycles and every data," I said to the SIC. "Thank you Valkyrie. You and First Aid are excellent medics and I can see full well that Ratchet has taught you well" he said as he removed the pad from my servos.

Optimus' POV

Prowl walked out of Valkyrie office to add the sparklings' into his data files so he can have a record of them just in case. I walked into her office after Prowl left and she was planning to meet First Aid but I approached her and said "Valkyrie I am pleased with the progress but I am worried about the remaining Decepticons out there and I am worried about their wellbeing," I said to her. "I know Optimus but we have the best soldiers and I just hope we can get the other Cons soon so we can go back home" she replied.

I do feel her concerns since she like other medics love sparklings and younglings and she like me only want a better future for them.


	72. A Seekers Advice and Proposal

A Seekers Advice and Proposal

Valkyrie's POV

Time does seem to fly, especially when the only medics around are able to tend to the carriers' and their sparklings and the sparkling known as Hot Rod, noisy little one "can I advise something," asked a voice. I turned around to face Silverbolt, he then gestured to me to hand over the little red and orange mech "Shhh little one" cooed the seeker and soon the sparkling began to cease its cries. "How did you do that Silverbolt?" I asked him "I know you were very young when you and your creators were forced to leave, but most creators would do anything to have a seeker caretaker. My seeker brethren are known to be the best sparkling caretakers on Cybertron." He explained to me as we went out of the nursery Bulkhead and Bumblebee worked on.

"I have a question, did Starscream ever come in contact with sparklings and younglings," I ask the seeker "yes he did but I hope we capture him soon" he replied with hate but I said, "I was just wondering but we have Knockout in custody and we are hoping to apprehend Shockwave, Starscream and the other remaining Cons soon Silverbolt. Having one so far is a small start but we have yet to confirm our planet safe to live on first." I said to the seeker as we walked up to his kind. "Silverbolt" I said, "yes" he replied, "I was wondering and so was First Aid, if you and the other seekers are interested since there are only two medics available can you and your group please look after the sparklings. Please Silverbolt nearly every patient requires our full attention and…" I said but he cut me off.

"Valkyrie my seekers would be more than too happy to help with the younglings and sparklings, besides all of the sires and carriers were asking us to look after their sparklings and younglings while they were asking Prime how the progress of the planet was moving." Silverbolt said grinning and that look was 'I thought you would never ask'. He then went over to tell the other seekers of a different task they can work on when not assigned to sky patrol for the late Megatron's followers. When I entered the office First Aid and I shared I told him "good news First Aid I talked with Silverbolt and he just texted me to tell us that he and the other seekers agreed to watch the sparklings when they are not assigned to patrol the skies." "Great Valkyrie" he said with joy knowing we wouldn't feel like the medical bay was so over run.

Optimus' POV

When I heard about Valkyrie making a proposal to Silverbolt, I was not at all surprised that the seeker's said yes to her when it came to the sparklings and younglings. So far, the creators were concerned about the safety of their young if the remaining Decepticons found out about their little ones, so far Valkyrie had to chase the one called Hot Rod around because he tried to make his way toward private offices. "Hot Rod" called the carrier known as Firebolt and mech known as Sandstorm "Optimus have you seen Hot Rod he climbed out of his crib again." The couple said. "I will keep an optic on your little one, I know he does tend to wander into private offices," I said to the young one. I could only try to hide my smile over the ambitious little one I kept thinking of what an Autobot he would grow up.

I called Valkyrie and Silverbolt about the little sparkling wandering off again I heard Valkyrie sigh, "Not again that little one always manages to get out of his crib" but the two medics and the seekers agreed to watch out for him. "Why it is always that little mech" Prowl sighs but he promised to keep an optic out for the small sparkling knowing Hot Rod did have a reputation of escaping the nursery when he wasn't supposed too. The little one would get into private quarters; even Prowl himself had to return the little mech to his creators when he ended up in his office.

Soon after the mech was, reported missing I knew I had to be on the lookout below my level since the missing mech was so tiny and I was always worried I would step on the sparklings when they were crawling on the floor. When I set foot inside my office on moon base one I heard a tiny click "I know you are in here little one" I called out and I looked down to find the little one began to crawl over to my pedes. "Little one your creators are looking you and they are worried about you wondering off when you little one should be in your crib in the nursery." I said very gently as I picked up the little mech and held him in my arms. I soon began to make my way to the nursery with the tiny mech in my arms, he was clicking up to me, and I held him up to my optics "little one please do not wander off from your medics and creators because they don't want anything to happen to you. Little one I know you sparklings tend to wonder off but please little one stay in the same room with your creators." I said to the tiny child.

Soon I went inside the room the two worried creators were and as soon as I entered to nursery the sparklings and younglings looked up at me. "Optimus" cried the youngling known as Eclipse "hello little spark," I said to the little femme Slingshot was watching and soon Firebolt and Sandstorm were waiting and I handed their tiny mech in their arms. "I am so sorry Optimus" apologized Firebolt "it is all right Firebolt sparklings tend to wander off and I talked to him." The little one clicked at his creators for it appeared that he was saying he was sorry, 'just like when Bumblebee was a sparkling'. I know as well as those tending to the young ones should except out of sparklings.


	73. Sparkling's, Medics and Prime

Sparkling's, Medics and Prime

Valkyrie's POV

It has been several Earth weeks since the Autobot seekers were willing to help First Aid and I out when it came to dealing with several newborn sparklings but so far Bumblebee had been willing to help when it come to an unruly sparkling known as Hot Rod. "Hot Rod can be a bit of a servo full at times but I think he'll grow out of this," said his sire known as Mars. I wasn't so sure about that because I learned from Prowl on how Smokescreen was when he was a sparkling but he didn't say anything about this when I was with him while Smokescreen was in the room. "Hey Valkyrie maybe I can try to watch the sparkling when you, First Aid and the seekers can't" suggested Smokescreen as I was going over health records on pads.

"I don't know Smokescreen Hot Rod is by far the most servo full because he knows how to push buttons and flip switches," I said to him as I was getting the said sparklings health records out "hmm this one needs his shot real soon, he's not going to like this but no sparkling does" I said. "Smokescreen can you please inform Hot Rod's creators he needs to have his shot soon because it is very important" I said to him. "Sure thing Valkyrie" he replied and went out of my personal medical office. I wasn't long until I heard screaming and went out to find out the wailing was coming from Hot Rod. "I told him," explained Mars as he held his son close so he wouldn't run away "Hot Rod it has to be done and besides your creator is right here and will be when you are getting your shoot." I said to reassure the sparkling he wasn't going in alone.

When he was placed on the medical berth and I began to ready the nettle and when I injected Hot Rod with a vaccine Primus did that little sparkling scream. The next thing Mars and I knew Hot Rod quickly climbed down from the berth and ran, "Oh no, we better alert the others there is a sparkling on the lose" I said and I called everyone, including Ultra Magnus. So far, the little one managed to evade almost everyone but I had a feeling of where that sparkling would be headed.

Optimus' POV

I was in my office when Valkyrie called me to alert me about a sparkling known as Hot Rod escaped from the medical center on our current base and haven for returning Cybertronians. I could only chuckle when I heard small sounds; I removed a large stack of pads to reveal the little one "you like giving chase don't you little one," I said as I collected Hot Rod into my arms. "Little one it is not safe to be wandering off or even running off" I cooed to him as I went out to return him to his sire.

So far, the little one was quiet but I knew this one had a reputation for escaping the center temporally made for sparklings and younglings, and then some. When we had returned to the medical center Mars ran out "Hot Rod don't you ever do it again" he scolded the sparkling "I am so sorry Optimus Prime I hope Hot Rod didn't delay anything" he said in an apologetic tone. "It is alright Mars Hot Rod is quite a little trooper, I think when he grows up he will grow up into a fine Autobot officer." I said.

I could only smile at the little one and he smiled back at me, our victory against the Decepticons did more than just restore our home planet, it also has given us time to remember what we had fought for, future generations. "Thanks for finding him Optimus" Valkyrie said and she turned to Hot Rod "I have decided to give you an energon treat aside from running out but Hot Rod please don't bother Optimus or ever run off again. You can get lost or worse," I said to the sparkling as he took the treat in his tiny servos and chirped. I guess Optimus is well liked by all of the younglings and sparklings around so I guess it is a good thing Hot Rod tends to run and hide in his office. I wonder how many more like to do this kind of thing.


End file.
